


RP Drabbles and Musings

by DJToastBunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiverse, Polyships, RP, Romance, Slice of Life, Twitter, ehhhhhhhh i'm bad at tags, fannon, foundFamily, palette_rollah, platonic, undertale - Freeform, updates whenever i feel like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJToastBunny/pseuds/DJToastBunny
Summary: Anything and everything spawning from rp interactions and musings and such from my twitter rp account @palette_rollahI play Palette Roller, Rurik Roller, Goth, and Lotus!Other characters will have their owners and or players mentioned!None of the characters I play are mine, they were created by Angexci and Nekophy, and are basically owned by the fandom now. These are just my interpretations that may vary a little or a lot from the traditional fannon.*note: I do NOT automatically condone ANYTHING my muses do, ESPECIALLY not Rurik and Lotus. Mun does not equal Muse!!*TW: potential dark themes, mentions of past abuse, stalking and other yandere behaviour, potential violence, potential mentions of self harm - Amel, mental health struggles, swearing, rurik swearing in russian, food mentions, use of words such as 'crazy' by Lotus who is struggling with his self image with a DID, trauma, potential graphic depictions of violence, sickeningly sweet fluff
Relationships: Coder/Lotus, Rurik/Lotus, Somnus/Lotus, Somnus/Rurik, goth/amel, goth/anti, goth/circuit, goth/cray, goth/frame, goth/monotone, goth/virus, lots of platonic stuff too, lotus/anti, palette/Goth, palette/anti, palette/cray, palette/frame, palette/virus, virus/rurik
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Miserable Children (Rurik and Lotus)

**Author's Note:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror) belong to @Samsythecat  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS (such as monotone) played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> More to be added potentially over time.

Miserable Children

*time is roughly a week after Lotus' first therapy session*

In a dimly lit room, they sat. Empty. Catatonic. As though already claimed by death itself. And in a way they were. One being death. And the other giving into that death's embrace. Blank stares, echoes of the past, shadows of the present, the future too foggy to make out. There they were, the miserable children.

A sigh broke the silence, boney fingers intertwined, finally shifting. Lotus lazily gazed into Rurik's dim eyelights, his own reflecting that same dimness.

Lotus: “Why were we the ones....”

Rurik: “You already know that answer.”

Lotus: “.... I know. But it doesn't make it better.”

Rurik: “I know.”

Things had been quiet with them since Lotus returned. But not in the way of causing trouble in the background just begging to be brought to the foreground, like one would expect quietness from these two to elude to. No. Rather they were just going through the motions. Every day. Wandering the halls as they wandered their souls. Looking for something they seemed to have no hope of finding. Both in the outside world and within themselves. They'd grown accustomed to the concerned gazes, the kind words, the promises of a better tomorrow. It was all part of the motions now. Nothing of note.

Lotus: “.... Why-”

Rurik: “You know that answer too.”

Lotus: “....”

Words weren't really needed when they were so deeply melded together in their troubles. Bound together by the same chains they'd forged themselves from the pieces laying around them, the building blocks that were their upbringings, their choices that had led them here linking together into their own shackles of grief and sorrow. They were a lot more self aware than bystanders might recognize. Blind victims of an unseen hand of fate, no, that was not it at all. They saw the weight of their decisions in the eyes they'd stared down. They'd seen the pain of their actions in eachother's eyes. They knew.

Lotus: “.... I wish it wasn't like this....”

Rurik: “You think I don't?”

Lotus: “.... I know.... you were the one that gifted me that wish.”

Rurik: “..... sorry.”

Lotus: “For what? Being a child?”

Rurik: “...... Something like that.”

Another sigh, both looking to the floor as they remembered times long past. The hope, the perseverance, the dedication… The denial. All it really had been in the end was denial. Eyes turned to the stars, sharing a promise to try to escape their cruel fate. A promise that would quickly be broken in the years to come, the bittersweet relief that came with acceptance, having had no cheeks left to turn. Their descent into the glittering abyss that was madness and nihilism. The grandiose promise of purpose without purpose.

Lotus: “Do you think things would've been different if-”

Rurik: “No.”

Lotus: “....”

Rurik: “You know why.”

Lotus: “.... yeah....”

Rurik: “I'm sorry.”

Lotus: “What for this time?”

Rurik: “For loving you.”

Lotus: “I loved you first.”

Rurik: “... Like 'temis said. Doesn't matter who started it, only who escalated it.”

Lotus: “.... I don't think that's exactly what he meant.”

Rurik: “So?”

Lotus: “....”

Therapy had been tough on both of them. Having to come face to face with the problems they were so desperately running from, distracted themselves from in all manners they could get their young fingers around. The same questions they buried in the depths of their souls drug out into the light. Who were they? What did they want in life? Was this the way to get it? Were they really ok with how things were...

Rurik: “... Do you think we have any hope...”

Lotus: “.... No.”

Rurik: “Me either.”

Lotus: “Then what do we do?”

Rurik: “Don't know.”

Lotus: “....”

Perhaps going through the motions was a generous way of putting it. The storm cloud that resided over them was far thicker than that. They'd tossed in the hat, given up the act, stopped pretending they were ok. Stopped pretending they were ok with it. That they weren't disturbed by themselves and eachother.

Rurik: “... Do you think this is karma?”

Lotus: “.... No.”

Rurik: “Then wha-”

Lotus: “You know the answer to that.”

Rurik: “...”

It was Rurik's turn to sigh, the pair scooting closer together, huddling for metaphorical warmth in their metaphorical storm. That's how it'd always been. The two of them facing everything together. Grasping onto eachother for a lack of anything else to cling to. Sure, they loved eachother, but it had quickly gone from young puppy love to a desperate plea for sanity and stability, which they murdered themselves. They acted far more like a dysfunctional old married couple than young lovers. And they knew it. That was their lives, adult problems mixed with the inexperience that came with adolescence. Even now that they had a respite from needing to be adults, it was so hard to put down that mantle, having bore it so long.

Rurik: “Do you think anyone would notice if we just... disappeared?”

Lotus: “They've already proven they would.”

Rurik: “... yeah. I'm sorry.”

Lotus: “For?”

Rurik: “I don't even know anymore.”

Lotus: “.... Me either.”

Neither of them really felt comfortable with the attention they'd been given. It was a foreign concept. Attention that wasn't earned through acting out? That was hard for them to comprehend. That was how all this started anyways. Wanting attention and doing anything to get it, regardless of the consequences. The desire to be seen outweighed their fear and consciences. But now... all they really felt like doing was hiding, the light being too intense as it tore through their veils of denial and desperation. It hurt. It hurt to finally be given what they wanted, knowing what they'd done. Neither felt like they deserved it. Neither felt like they could overcome it. So they dealt with it by shutting down. Was it a healthy response? No. They knew that. But their hearts were so closed off for so long, they had no clue what else to do.

Lotus: “I want my Swee-

Rurik: “Stop calling him that. It's over. We can't go back. You know that.”

Lotus: “If you'd just give in-”

Rurik: “No. Not anymore. We have to face the consequences.”

Lotus: “.... But-”

Rurik: “No buts Lo.”

Lotus: “....”

Rurik: “I-i know. I feel like I've driven my knife into my soul too. But just like everything else good in the world, it's not meant for us Lo. We will NEVER have that. We're only making it worse every time we try to deny that fact.”

Lotus: “.... Then why did we do it so long....”

Rurik: “Cuz it felt good. Same reason we do anything. Instant gratification. Even if it doesn't feel like it at the time, it's the answer.”

Lotus: “.... Because it's all we have....”

Rurik: “... I know. I'm sorry Lo.”

Lotus: “W-”

Rurik: “Don't ask what for. We both know it's for everything.”

Both were nearly in tears at this point, feeling raw and alone in their plight. But rather than reach out, they'd blocked out the world, cut off everyone else. Their friends, their adoptive caretakers, their other partners they'd freshly ended things with. Everyone but eachother. They'd put on a happy face for Amel. But that was about it. They were still far too hesitant and distrustful of those older than them to go to Apollo or Artemis about any of this, despite being told again and again they were free to go to them as their wards. Neither spent time with anyone else without the other, and none of that time was really of quality anymore. Rurik hadn't even left Lotus' side to see Somnus. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just knew better. He knew there'd be questions. He knew there'd be concern. He knew he wasn't ready to face that. Besides, part of the deal of making Lotus leave Anti alone was he would focus nearly every second of his attention on Lotus in return, to make up for the lost attentions and affections. It wasn't healthy and both of them knew it. But they didn't know what else to do to fill the voids in their souls, to keep from hurting others in retaliation for the emptiness and pain they felt, not just for denying their loves, but for their lives in general. They'd lost all sense of direction, grasping at the straws. We're the bad guys. Fells can't have happiness. We're the exceptions to help. We can trust no one but eachother, and not even eachother in the end. No one will truly have our best interests in mind. No one can understand. We already chose to follow this FATE, and now there's no way out. These were the straws they held onto, firmly believing them. They truly were miserable children.


	2. Rurik's First Journal Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory. Rurik exploring his thoughts and feelings on events and such. Set the same day as Lotus' first therapy appointment. Mostly talks about missing Virus since they broke up, his self loathing, Lotus and what's going on with him, and his feelings about being with the A3 now. Mostly a downer, but there are nuggets of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror) belong to @Samsythecat  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS (such as monotone) played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> More to be added potentially over time.  
> *Extra notes: Tag and Raph are my versions of Fell!Cray and Fell!Cil, Rurik calls Virus 'hase', German for 'bunny', Rurik calls Amel 'Ducky', Rurik abbreviates the A3's names by cutting off the first letter.*

Rurik's First Journal Entry

Ughhhhhh. I guess I'll use this stupid thing. 'temis gave it to me, along with lecturing me about Lotus not being my responsibility. They really couldn't understand. I don't expect them to. One, they're adults. Two, they're not fells. Three, they're not us. Only Lotus and I will really ever get it, and that's ok with me.

Lotus went to therapy today. Seems he's dead tired, heh. … He's so gonna leave me. They're all gonna tell him to ditch me after everything I've done. And damn do I deserve it. But that doesn't help much. Lotus is all I've got. The folks here might act like we're a family or something. But I know that won't last. That sort of stuff never does. They'll learn they don't want me eventually. Other than Ducky, I dunno why I don't just blow this popsicle stand.

I'm about ready to shoot myself in the skull anyway, not really but still, after having to break things off with Virus. By text no less. The least classy way possible. But I suppose it's for the best. Maybe it'll help him be mad at me so he won't be so upset. … I'm really worried. He said if anything ever happened to me he'd... yeah... and I have no doubt he would try. I hope it doesn't go for break ups too. It hurts. He's the first person who's ever actually loved me since Lotus. And sometimes I wonder if Lotus even does after everything I've done to him. … Virus is something else entirely. He was TERRIFIED of me at first, exactly like I wanted him to be. But.. somehow that fear turned to intrigue. No idea how or when, it just did. He started to actually seek me out. At first I thought it was just a Stockholm syndrome sort of thing er whatever Lotus' psychology junk would say. But no, he was honest to hell interested in getting to know me. I learned very quickly brushing him off with anger wasn't going to work. I'm really bad with people crying, but he cries GLASS. Then if it's bad enough he straight up stops functioning, like he's had a soul attack er something. I swear, that was like the first time I'd cried in what? Three years? Something like that. A long fucking time, that's for sure.

Since then, I dunno how he did it, but he wormed his way into my soul. And we played a game of cat and mouse. To be honest, I'm still not sure who was the cat and the mouse. But no way I'll ever admit that. As far as I'll ever say, he's my prey, and that's it. Well, was anyway. Maybe this is the whole karma thing 'pollo's been trying to convince me exists. Or FATE. I am a fell afterall. Once a fell, always a fell, no matter how nice we learn to play along. Comrade Glitchy might say otherwise, but I really don't feel like it's escapable. Not for me anyway. My name might as well be Rasputin, no matter what others see in me it's a shame how I carry on, and it's gonna get me killed sooner or later. I'm gonna lose it all and I know it. And my hase is just the latest thing I've had to lose.

Either way, FATE or karma, I miss my hase. I miss seeing him tremble, both in anticipation and maybe a little fear. I miss how he'd break through that fear anyway and pull himself close to me. I miss the weight of his skull on my chest. How distant my problems felt with him by my side. The sound of his accent. I'll have to see if the library here has anything on speaking Slovak. I miss the sound of it... Probably better not to. I'll just miss him more then if I knew how to speak any of it. We can't go back. Lotus is my problem and my problem alone. I made him like this, so if giving up my hase is what I have to do to keep him from causing trouble, I suppose I have to. I don't even know why I care so much. When did I start caring? When did I start trying to be morally upstanding? Right. After Virus started to get to know me. I did it for him. He changed me. In a lot more ways than I think he realizes. He's the closest anyone's ever gotten to understanding me. Even more so than Lotus. Lotus and I may be closer than words can describe, but he really doesn't always get me. Virus does. Who knew it would take such a tender bunny to tame such a vicious lion.

Speakin of things I never thought would happen, everything. All of this. I dunno what the hell is even going on anymore. It's been a non stop rollercoaster since I got scooped up from my shack. Still not used to sleeping is a real bed again. Still have to lay on the floor instead sometimes. Thinkin I might see about sneakin under 'pollo's bed sometime if I really can't sleep. I will never say it out loud, but something about him really, I dunno, puts me at ease or something. Like I can let my guard down for once and let somebody else keep watch for a bit. Crazy right? Dunno who I'm asking there. Myself I guess. Great, now I'm losin it too. Not like I wasn't before I guess. It's been a lot better since the whole parasite thing got figured out, memory's not failing me as bad anymore and not seeing things outta the corners of my eyesockets at every turn. But... the threat I got from Raph is still getting to me. I can't believe the whole gang's still kickin after all these years. Guess I shoulda known they'd been too quiet.

I know 'pollo says he'll keep me safe n all that, but I dunno how I feel about all this. I don't like other people fighting my battles for me, not even Lotus. 'sides, I can always run away if things get bad... only he's got a lot more tricks up his sleeve now... that whole 'zombie army' thing didn't sound too encouraging... I know I gotta fight them at some point. We won't be safe forever. They're coming for Lotus. And they won't settle for just that. They want me dead. They want everyone close to me dead. Which is exactly why I never shoulda been drug into this loony bin to begin with. I'm a danger to myself and everyone around me, just for my enemies alone. And because of my temper. I know comrade Somnus was right. If I'd just keep my head in a fight, I'd probably do a lot better. But it's my rage that pushes me to fight. What's wrath without rage? Another question I'm only asking myself I guess.

I dunno, maybe 'pollo could take em. I have seen him n 'temis in action, and it's pretty impressive, gotta say. Far beyond anything I can do myself. … but I'd still really rather not risk it... This isn't their fight. It's mine. And mine alone. Definitely not telling comrade Somnus about this one either. He doesn't need to get involved. I'd rather die than have one of them carry a scar with my name on it. I might be a coward and a low life, but I've still got my values. Even a golovorez has their code of ethics, even if they're different from most. Heck, even Tag and his little gang does. Well... sounds like they're not so little now. I don't know how to break it to Ducky that I might leave the castle one day soon and just not come back... I know we're both safe if we stay here, but that's no way for Lotus to live. I gotta try. For his sake. And if I die trying, I had it comin anyways. One day Ducky'll learn I'm not the upstanding guy he thinks I am. Hopefully that'll help ease things.

Not sure how 'pollo would take it tho. Something tells me he'd go after em. If he found out who did it that is. To be honest, I'm not sure if Lo would tell them or not. Hard to know what he'll tell already, but I know he'd be conflicted, unsure if he wants them to get revenge for him, unless he's already over me for everything I've done, or keep them outta danger. I know he cares, he just doesn't show it. Or realize it. Just like that time Virus nearly drowned. Even though he's convinced he hates the guy, he still helped save him. Sure, he blew it off as not wanting to deal with me or Anti being upset, but I'd like to think that's not the whole truth. He is a master of lying afterall, most notably to himself. I have notice he hasn't lied as much to 'temis as I woulda expected. I think it has something to do with when I made him cry that first day... maybe 'temis really gets through to him like Anti did. Just hopefully with less stalking this time.

Like jeez, he'd be out there from 12am to 3am just gazing in through the window. On the second floor. Would go around ahead of the guy to make sure there was nothing the accident prone moron could trip over. Heck, even payed people off to go outta their way to be nice to the guy. I swear, any luck lime boy had while Lo was stalkin him had to be Lo's doing. Find some coins on the sidewalk? Lo dropped them for 'im to find, just to perk him up a bit. Cafe makes a mistake and forgets to charge him for his coffee? Lo already paid it. Perfect spot at the beach still free on a perfect day? Lo already chased anybody there off to save the spot. Sure, he was also creepy as hell, I swear he stole some of lime boy's clothes just for the sake of it. But he'd also do sweet things like that. Really reminds me deep down, he's not like this... He's still the sweet ol Lo I took for granted. The soft kid that would scoop up a bag of half drowned kittens and try to save them all, then cry for hours when he couldn't. The same kid that would spend hours in the library just to look at picture books of happier things... read stories of happier places... The same kid that came to find me countless times, waiting outside for my dad to finish yelling at me, then sneak in through the window to unpin me from the wall, not caring how much the arrows of raw emotion burned him... who would sneak me food to keep me alive while I was locked in my room... who would come to tend to my wounds after every fight, without even asking a single question about who or why... who followed me as my conscience and voice of reason... I still can't believe I threw all that away. I know he asked me to toughen 'im up so he could handle himself. But this wasn't how that was supposed to go. Not at all. I'm glad he can hold his own now, but... at what cost? … I'm kinda scared I'll end up having the same effect on Amel... he's too sweet a kid... he's just a cute lil yellow duck... I don't want anything to happen to him. Especially not after all I already know he's been through. Right. I outta try to check he hasn't been hurtin' himself again since we got him here. … After I stop feeling so guilty about making him ill.

I also need to pay him for that bet too. Next time I'll have to be sure to go easier on him. … I guess I was kinda getting back in a way for 'pollo takin over looking after him. If I was looking after 'im, I had a job to do. A purpose. Now I'm back to square one. Well... other than going back to war... I guess I've really been putting that off, trying to find something else to do that'll convince me not to go... but the stakes are too high for me to chicken out. I gotta keep lookin tough to keep everyone safe. It's not just for myself and Lo anymore... I made the mistake of meeting these people. I know how I am. I know I get attached way too easily. I tried chasing them off by being cold, but they all keep coming back! 'specially 'pollo n comrade Somnus. Can't believe I actually got caught with comrade Somnus in my lap earlier. I really should'a thought that through better. I dunno, it just sounded.. nice I guess. Maybe it's part of that 'touch deprivation' thing 'pollo was talkin about. Great. Now I'm thinkin about that time I fell asleep with 'pollo. … It really was nice though. He was so warm and I felt so safe. Not that I'd ever admit it. That stays in here. … maybe I should mark it out just to be safe...

Nah. Like 'temis said, only I'll be able to open it. I'm free to talk about enjoying snuggling 'pollo like a weirdo all I want here. I swear, must be some sort of Dream magic he was using or something. There's no way I've just been missing out on that my whole life, there's gotta be some trick behind it. I don't even know why he's being so nice to me anyways. Or any of them for that matter. They've seen how I am. Eh, they'll learn. Til then, I'll have to keep my eyesockets peeled for any weird magic stuffs turnin me soft. I'll have to ask Lo about it when he wakes up... if he's still willing to talk to me.

I guess that's enough for now. I'm finally tired enough I can probably pass out for the night. Time to see if I'm spending the night in the bed or on the floor. And to pretend I'm not tempted to go spend the night with 'pollo like he offered.


	3. *Bonus!* Journal entry after Apollo locks up Rurik's Fell!Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rurik going over his thoughts and feelings after the events of a fic written by @mama_artemis !  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413346/chapters/63623155  
> Some sad stuff, but honestly mostly fluff!! Mentions of past domestic abuse and past abuse of people by Rurik tho so be warned!!  
> Mostly centered around Rurik's relationship and feelings towards Apollo as a father/caretaker figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror) belong to @Samsythecat  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS (such as monotone) played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> More to be added potentially over time.  
> *Extra notes: Rurik calls Amel 'Ducky', Rurik abbreviates the A3's names by cutting off the first letter, Hana and Vulture are Lotus' siblings.*

Ok. Today was weird. Not in a bad way or a good way, more like both at once. 'pollo decided to drag me one on one to go sight seeing n such in a swap universe. We'd stopped to get some icecream, still embarrassed he heard my stomach growl like that, then wouldn'tcha know it my dear old man showed up! Not the first time he's caught me in an AU, but the first time I've been with somebody so runnin wasn't an option, not if I wanted to make sure 'pollo was safe. I know he can hold his own, but my old man is ruthless. 'specially when it comes to me. Now, if I'd known I woulda run into him like that today, I woulda had some words ready for 'im. Not that I really would've gotten much of a chance to spit them anyways. 'pollo jumped in pretty quick. Seems he didn't take kindly to my old man aiming for me. Still mean what I said tho. 'pollo's a thousand times better than my old man could ever hope to be. I mean, just the fact he acknowledges my existence without me having to go wreak havoc somewhere that'll force him to notice me proves that. Kinda embarrassed still I admitted to 'pollo being the best thing to happen to me, as true as it is. Guess no matter what I try, I'll never break my habit of telling the truth when in the heat of the moment. Hopefully 'pollo didn't catch it. Or at least won't make too much o' it. Last thing I need is him catchin on that I actually ENJOY his company and attention. Didn't appreciate him scoopin me up like that though. I can handle my own battles. Though I s'pose he settled the matter much faster than I coulda, if I even coulda taken my old man more than just enough for 'pollo to escape. Like, he just spat acid, literal ACID, and that was that.

Kinda surprised I didn't feel like makin my old man suffer for everything. I coulda had his full attention for once. But... I guess it reminds me too much of what I did to Goth and Virus. Now that I look back, I realize I didn't really like that attention. 'least not as much as other kinds of attention I've been getting more recently. Maybe I just didn't feel the need for my old man's attention anymore. Guess I'd much rather have 'pollo's. If I'm being honest again, he's more like a real father than my old man could ever hope to have been. I mean, no way my old man woulda ever come to calm me down when I was upset, or set me in his lap, or pet me, or treat me like I was important or precious to him. Only 'pollo does that. Much as I complain and fuss about it, I really do like it. And I hate myself for that. I'm not supposed to like that kinda sissy baby stuff! I'm not Palette! But I guess that is one of the things I envy him for, getting so much positive attention just for being a childish optimistic fool. But even then, I still find myself looking forward to the next time 'pollo hugs me or holds me, much as I know I gotta keep fussin 'bout it to keep up the act. Heck, he even just leans into me sometimes cuz he knows how much I distrust affection beyond that! Nobody's ever been that considerate to me before.

Even with his answer, I don't get why they're all so nice to me. So I had crap luck when it came to what universe I'm from, so what. It means I'm terrible, so should be even more reason to NOT be nice to me. Hell forbid if 'pollo takes me sight seeing somewhere I've terrorized. Ohhhh boy, zaebis'. That'd be quite a sight to see alright, getting chased outta town with pitchforks and torches, the whole shebang! If that doesn't prove how much of a nuisance I am, I dunno what will. Yeah, I know I'll never really be a dictator over any multiverse, much less all of them. Gave that up years ago, I just say it to sound cool now. I know it's not practical. But I've still brought a great many universes to their knees, so it wouldn't be horribly unlikely for 'pollo n me to stumble across one. Heck, I don't even remember which ones I've trashed and not! Don't even know if they've rebuilt or not!

Eh, I suppose I'll worry about that if it ever comes up. Still trying to get around the fact 'pollo now has my old man locked up. Not like anyone'll really notice. My old man gave up before I was born, decided positive feelings were only to be abused and that nobody deserved them, so the best way to guard them was to not let anybody have any. Or at least not work to protect them for people. Maybe it was more an excuse to stop trying, I dunno. All I know is that's why I thought causing others misery was the best way to enjoy myself. But there's so many things that are so much more fun I've found since then! My old man really steered me wrong on that one.

Not sure how well it'll go over if 'pollo's right and Lo's folks are next. Not even sure how Vulture and Hana are doin' without Lotus to care for them. I doubt their folks are doin' much for em. But I also know Lo'd never wanna have to live with them again. Fair. They're such terrible hooligans. More violent than I am! Vulture kills without discretion and Hana stabs like everything in sight. Not to mention they're dead set on havin' me dead so I stop takin' Lo from em. I guess it kinda makes sense, they depend on him to look after them, but he shouldn't have'ta. 'sides, Vulture's only two years younger, so really shouldn't have'ta rely on Lo. I'm definitely not goin near em if I can avoid it, and no way in hell I'm lettin them take Lo back to be even more miserable again. Though he may not show it, he's much happier now that he's not getting slapped around by his folks. I'm sure 'temis would do about the same to them as 'pollo did to my old man if he got ahold o' them. And I have no doubt his dad'll act like he did nothing wrong. That guy never did seem to see anything wrong with how he treated Lotus. Hardly a day Lotus didn't have a black eye or bruised cheek from him while he was still living at home. It's honestly a huge relief to know he's not going through that anymore. Or any of his mom's yelling.

I mean, his mom would hit 'im too, but not as much. Still don't think 'temis would take kindly to his verbal abuse. … Lo really does have some pretty low self worth cuz o' that... maybe that''s part of why he acts so vain all the time, to try to make himself feel better about it. Just another lie he spins to control things. I'm sure Lo'd feel better knowing they'd know better than to hurt him anymore, but I'm not sure how he'd feel about them bein' tortured. Heck, I'm not even sure how I feel about it. As for myself, it's like I'm half indifferent and half conflicted. I don't feel anything for my old man. Yet I don't wish ill on him. But I don't not wish ill on him either. It's like I do and don't at the same time, but also don't care. I think this is what Lo'd call an existential crisis. Or something. I dunno. I don't wanna think about my old man. I'm just glad I know he can't hurt 'pollo now, or anyone else here.

I really am getting way too attached to everyone, 'pollo 'specially. I dunno what I'd do if any of em got hurt. I've always made it a point to not let people in, 'least not since I got kicked out. Maybe that changed me as much as I changed Lo after it too... 'pollo says he's proud of me for facin' myself in therapy. Not like I haven't had to look myself in the mirror before. Just been a long damn time since I've liked what I've seen in there. And even then that was only cuz I didn't care. Therapist seems to think I can work to like what I see again, but in better ways. Says tryin to do better is a good step, even if I've only been doin it cuz I don't feel good actin how I used to. Says I was actin out cuz o' what I've been through. I guess that's right. I dunno. Fell and mental health usually don't go together, so not gonna color me shocked I got issues. 'sides, Ducky doesn't like seein me deal with things through violence, so if I'm really gonna help look out for im I gotta find something else, and therapy seems to be one way. Even if all the questions are annoying. So I like to keep things private, it's just how I am. But if it'll help me help Ducky... if it'll mean I can do better for Lo... if it means 'pollo'll continue to be proud o' me, I can deal. Guess today's really somethin to bring up next therapy appointment.

I'm gettin pretty tired. Think I might actually see if I spy 'pollo's lap open for a nap. I think he's earned a pass for today, at least from most of my usual fussing. Might even give him a few nuzzles for good measure. But not too many. Don't need him thinking it's all fine and dandy to expect this all the time. I'll have to frame it like an accident. Maybe if I bring a blanket to cover myself with, keeping a small peep hole of course so it doesn't get claustrophobic, nobody'll notice I'm there. Or they'll just think I'm Ducky maybe. And if anybody does figure me out, I'll just deny it. Sounds like a plan to me.


	4. One of Lotus' First Journal Entries; "Things I wish I could say to Artemis"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title Explains it. Set not long after his first few therapy appointments.  
> Lotus talks about what's going on with himself and his feelings towards Artemis. Written by his true self rather than the PTSD created secondary personality, until the second part, which is kind of written by a mix of both once he's able to let both present in tandem, more becoming one personality than two separate ones and having his older truer personality most represented.  
> Warning! Mostly SAD!!! This has THE FEELS. I did add a bit at the end from much later on as a happy note, that he does get better. But this is still mostly SAD! He also calls himself 'crazy' and a lot of other things, so warning on that too. He's struggling with his self image having a DID, and society's notions of mental health etc.
> 
> The bits that look like gibberish are Alician! Unfortunately there's no good font for it, so romanized will have to do. The lines are from 'Chocolate Missile'. So you can look them up if you want. 'enes end liz imm ziok' is kind of how he's come to call the A3 in his writings. 
> 
> When he says 'Luna' here, he's actually talking about Artemis, not Luna the cat. It's a ref to 'Luna (Dream mode)' from mlp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violent (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror) belong to @Samsythecat  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS (such as monotone) played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> More to be added potentially over time.

It happened again. I don't know what exactly triggers it, but I feel like myself again, even if only for a fleeting moment. Well, I suppose I do have my theories though, and a bit of data to go off of. 

This time, it was Artemis's doing I believe, hopelessly persistent thing he is. That's why I can't stand to be around him when I'm actually myself... not right now. Because I know how hard he tries, I see the love in his eyes. And I remember at least most of what I do when I'm not myself. How terribly I treat them all, even my own dear Rurik. I won't even get into Anti, Hor Orpheus end liz imm ziok, yiep torjest mii.

I can admit it does help to have a name to what's going on, even if I had already somewhat pieced it together myself, or myselves rather I suppose would be more accurate. We're not the same, yet we are. Odd, isn't it? And yet this is what I've grown ever so used to. Either way, my point remains, there is great power in having a label to it. And I mean this both in a positive and negative light. It was.... arduous to say the least, coming to terms with seeing it written out. It's one thing to think it to oneself, entirely another to have it spelled out for you by another. Neither of myself could really handle it at first, as exemplified by my brief absence the other day.

It's not as though we hold different voices within the same body, both are my own. It is not that we are in constant fray over who is in control. We are not separate entities. Not entirely. I don't believe I can quite articulate it outside of thought. I say we, when really it is just I, but I wear two faces almost. It is not as though we are two souls trapped in one body. It is as though my soul were trying to rewrite itself, leaving me as one switch, two settings. …. Yeah that doesn't even make sense to me now that I'm writing it. As previously stated, expressing it in words and the like seems a rather fruitless and miserable task. Not that I have much confidence in my own ability to explicate much of anything at this point. I'm crazy, detached from reality, delusional, mental, deranged, unhinged, batty, and that's that. If anyone were to be unfit for expounding upon matters of the world and the mind, it would be me. Quite the let down if I do say so myself. I've spent all this time placing my faith in my own ability, that I was bright enough to play fate, orchestrate my own will through others, pull the strings rather than being one of those puppeted around. Well, at least my other self did. I as myself clung to no such beliefs. But alas, I'm no more than a puppet myself, played in my own game, by myself no less. 

Before I sink back below the surface once more, returning to the pitiful puppet I've become, I require a consolation of conscience. For all the things I wish I could say, everything just barely disturbing the surface that is my consciousness, as I myself scream them from beneath the depths. An acquittance of my sins if you will. All the things I wish I could say in those moments, but never have the mind or voice to at the time.

So, Artemis, though I'm well aware you may never read this, perhaps better if you are not to, here are the words I was never able to give you. 

I'm sorry for all the trouble I've given you. The violence, the cold attitudes, the narcissistic and spoiled games, the disdain and bitter jealousy. All of it. For every last bit of stress I've cause you and the others, I am truly remorseful. It is a weight I must carry every moment I have the clarity to recognize it. In all honesty, I wish you would give up. I'm a regrettable child. A product of my own fragility and selfishness. You should have left me to my penance. The softness you posses reminds of that which I used to call my own. It's a bittersweet reminder of what I could've had, had only my circumstances been more to my favor. And yet, you've burdened me with the gift of hope. I can neither thank nor condemn you enough for this blessed curse called hope. My eyes are blinded with it, hope meeting my gaze at every corner. The way young Isis tears through me to see what's below the surface, it's frightening. The way you do the same. It all fills me with hope til my cup runeth over. I want to cry out but I cannot! I wish to scream 'I'm here! I'm here!' but I cannot. All I can do is run away and hide before the weight of my sins against you consumes me. I thought at first I wanted your acceptance for what I've become. But you have bathed me in your light and exposed me for all I am, for all I thought I accepted about myself, for all I truly cannot accept about myself. The pain is immeasurable. I beg. Make it stop. And it is not the sort of pain that keeps me bound to the frenzied delusions of my other self. It is the screaming of my own soul, no longer asphyxiated and drowned by my fragmented mind. And now that it has been heard it will no longer remain dormant. I will no longer remain dormant. And it hurts. Oh so much. And this hope you've given me only makes the ringing in my head louder and louder, like church bells tolling the approach of something. I'm not sure how much more I can take. The more it rings, the more I no longer know if it is a funeral or a baptism, all I know is I fear the latter. Nothing good can come of welcoming a heathen into a place of sanctity.

*plentiful tear stains discolor this portion of the paper*

Oh, how I long to be as free and loving as you. How I long for more than a moment where I can belong in this place, free of the hell that is my own mind. If only you'd met me before all this, perhaps then.... no. There's no point in even daydreaming about it. What's done is done. No amount of wishing for a different outcome will change history, nor its course. No amount of baptism by your kindness will save me from the fires of my own hell. Not when I am burning from the inside. And the very last thing I wish for is to spread that fire through your domicile, to burn you alive as well. Not after the kindness you've given this heathen and my dear sweet Rurik. You welcome us into your home, and this is how we repay you. It's detestable. I have nothing but sorrow and grief to say for myself. I can promise you what is left burning in this shell is not worth the price. Yet you smile at me and say everything is alright! 

Oh Luna! Won't you cry for me! I am a regrettable child! Cast me from your light! Banish me from your shadow! Fret not for my suffering, it is of my own design! Oh Luna, don't you dare cry for me! Do not mourn my heart, it was lost long ago! Hold me not to your bosom and call me your own! For my true plague is that of my own presence! For I will cry for you and all you are if my doom is cast upon your shoulders! Take not my burden as your own! For I will have not the strength to denounce you on my own.

The sweetest things are those one is never to have. This is my garden of Eden, and love is my forbidden fruit. Tempt me not divine guardian. For I have not the strength to resist. Not even for your sake. Not even for my sake.

Hor enes end liz imm ziok, yiep atuse mii!  
Hor Orpheus end liz imm ziok, yiep torjest mii!

I wish I could utter, even only once, that I love you. For all you've done. For all you've seen. For all you do. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I love you and I'm sorry.

*Many entries later, perhaps far in the future*

Artemis, I still don't have the voice to say it aloud. But I have new things I wish I could say to you.

Thank you. Thank you for not giving up. Thank you for holding my hand when I had no one else's to hold. Thank you for proving to me that even the most hellish of fires can be tamed with enough holy water. I am forever in your debt. What could I ever do to repay the sweetness of each motherly caress? Every kind word? Each and every last drop of your patience? 

They say the most beautiful flowers are the most difficult to bring to bloom. I hope it's true in this case as well. I hope that in some way I can make all the effort worth it. For now, I will bloom as your shadow, quietly following behind your each step until I can figure that out. I will do what I can to assist you in however I can. Not just out of obligation to repay my dues, but because it brings me true joy. I now know what that is, no longer having to borrow it from others in a game of pretend. I can find and have my own, now that I'm no longer bound by the shackles of bitterness. I wish I could tell myself back then, when all this began, that it would be okay. That this was what I wanted and so much more. But, I suppose you did that for me, I just refused to listen. But I'm glad I did eventually, even if it took so very long. I never could've dreamed this is where your hand would lead me. But I'm glad it was there to. I'm glad you were there to. I never thought I'd see the day where I was fulfilled enough in my own life not to envy what my lighter counterpart holds claim to.

When you first brought me back from therapy, I honestly didn't think I could have a normal life again, that nothing could ever change, trapped in an endless miasma of psychosis and suffering. Every night you tucked me in I thought would be the last, that you'd lose your patience and run out of hope like I had, but somehow you kept finding hope to spare and sharing it with me, renewing my own. The days I've spent with you, watching from afar or standing by your side, they are worth more to me than my soul itself. And Isis, dear sweet Isis. Getting to watch that sweet lamia grow into such a creature of beautiful has been a greater gift than I've ever deserved.

I know I still struggle from time to time finding balance between my two sides, but I also know you know I'm trying. I may never be the same as I was so long ago, but perhaps with your help, I'm finally truly coming to terms with that, finding what I can in fact accept about my two sides, a new dance you've taught me, of love and acceptance and harmony within the sides of my mind, finally working together instead of against eachother. I am unbound. I am found. And I am forever grateful. I can finally leave the past in the past and be myself on my own terms. 

An ounce of kindness, a pinch of diligence and dedication, a dash of motherly love, a drop of patience, and a sprinkle of hope, this is the recipe for your miracle potion that set me free.


	5. Shorts! Volume 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some silly little things that weren't long enough to be their own things. Titles above each piece! Enjoy the show!  
> The stuff with other folks' characters might not be cannon! Just fun cute musings. Hopefully I got them decently in character!  
> Mostly Rurik centered, cuz that's just what I was feelin right now. But also get a funny 'scary' story from Palette. And a somewhat sarcastic 'scary' story from Ru!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror) belong to @Samsythecat  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS (such as monotone) played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> More to be added potentially over time.

**Caught Jazz-Handed**

Rurik carefully peered around the corner. Yes! The halls were clear! It was a straight shot to his room with nobody to see him! He'd just heard a really good song he'd never heard before, and he reaaaaaaally didn't need anyone questioning the excited grin he was currently struggling, and failing, to drop. With a forward dive and a handspring the teen acrobat made it to his door, easily sliding in undetected. He sighed in relief, but now, to business! Pulling out his phone, he put the song back on, starting to dance now that he was in the privacy of his own room, where nobody could see him or make comment on it. Or, at least that would be the case if in his haste to get to dancing, he hadn't accidentally left his door wide open for the world to see inside. A quiet laugh broke him out of his dancing, a chill going down his spine as he felt his magic run cold... Standing right outside his door, happening to have been walking past but stopping when he heard the music and saw his adopted son dancing, was Apollo. Rurik turned the music off and stiffly walked to the door, slamming it in Apollo's face. Rurik turned his back to the door and slid down it to the floor, a light blush dusting his cheekbones in embarrassment. Knowing how his adoptive son was, Apollo thought nothing of the rude gesture, instead focusing on the smile seeing Rurik in a truly joyful moment had brought him.

**Lotus' Guide to Rurik: Part one – Rurik-isms**

Ru is a very private individual, and more understated than he may appear on the surface. On the other hand, he can be an absolutely over the top drama queen when in the right mood. While this will in no way be an exhaustive list, I have compiled some of the most common and or notable 'Rurik-isms' if you will. Though they may not apply in every occurrence of their utterance, this should hold true at least approximately eighty percent of the time.

Wh'ever/whatever- I am flustered/embarrassed/annoyed and wish to drop the conversation here.

Ughhhh I hate this/ *just groaning in response to affection or the like*- I like this but I will never admit it, please don't stop but also don't acknowledge I like it.

I don't care- I do care, likely too much, but I don't want you to think I do.

Shut up- Similar to 'whatever', in being a response meant to end embarrassment/annoyance. Especially when what's being said is true.

I'm leaving- I'm no longer comfortable and would rather remove myself from the situation than deal with it.

And that's final- I want to sound commanding and hope you won't argue, because then I'll have to try harder to sound firm. Could eventually escalate to violence depending what it's about and how far you push.

I want to be unconscious- I am flustered/embarrassed/in pain/ any other feeling I'm bad at handling and rather than facing it I would rather be out cold.

So?- I'm trying to sound like I don't care, but I probably do.

La-di-freaking-da/la-di-flipping-da- I'm beyond even swearing for how upset I am.

Leave me alone- I'm feeling vulnerable and I don't like it, but I don't really want to be alone I just want the discomfort to stop.

I'm not Palette- I'm feeling invalidated as my own person and would like to be seen as an individual, not just another 'Palette'. Please do not assume that just because something applies to Palette it will apply to me. And or I am denying that I have qualities similar to Palette.

Please don't leave me- I'm having a moment where I'm struggling with the abandonment issues my father left me with. I am freaking out and in desperate need of support.

'm fine- I am not fine but I don't want to bother you/look weak/admit why I'm upset.

Go away- I am in a bad mood and probably need support but will refuse it

That's it! *said in anger*- I am about to get violent.

Sorry- getting an apology out of Ru is rare, though it's becoming more common. If he says he's sorry at all, he really genuinely means it. No matter how begrudgingly said it may sound.

Comrade- The highest form of praise one can usually get out of Ru. If he calls you this, he'll say he 'respects' you, but really it means he sees you as a trustworthy friend. There was a good gap in time where he never called anyone this. It's return may signify he's opening back up to trusting others.

Lo- That's me. He called me this as a kid. He's only started calling me this again recently as well, before hand usually going for the full 'Lotus' or simply 'bitch'.

Bitch- Ru's equivalent of baby, when used to me at least. Any other time he just means it normally, though it's more common in that case for him to go with the Russian 'sooka' instead.

*anything in Russian* - Could be around anyone and can be just about any situation, though mostly swears.

*anything in German* - Ru only uses German around people he's fond of, and is at least somewhat comfortable with. He usually uses it when trying to be nice or feeling rather amiable.

**Sleep(er)over**

There was a quiet but firm knock at Somnus' door. With a light groan, the sleep god slid to the door, rather annoyed that he had to leave the comfort of his own fluff nest, not to mention was disturbed from his nearly asleep state. He was exhausted damnit! What couldn't wait until he'd slept? …

Som: “Huh? Pal? What're you doin up?”

A blanket rolled under his arm, a very shaken up Rurik stood at Somnus' door. Though of course he was trying his best to stay stoic and keep his typical cool and cold composure... but it was pretty obvious just from the stress coming off of him he was struggling with something.

Rurik: “Say one more word and I turn around.”

Somnus groggily stepped aside, letting his friend, and sort of adopted cousin, in. He had questions, but he was too tired to ask them, especially when Rurik was threatening to turn tail if he said anything more. Whatever. Whatever got him back to being comfy and sleeping faster.

In typical Rurik fashion, he tried to set up camp away from Somnus, trying to keep his distance. Nope. Som was having none of that. One, his friend was upset. Two, he wasn't turning down a cuddle buddy. Rurik groaned as two tendrils lazily pulled him over to the pile of pillows and other such fluff, Som already mostly obscured as he buried himself back into it, bringing Rurik along for the ride. Though he'd never admit it, Rurik knew this would be the outcome, just like it had been last time, and frankly this was the outcome he'd been after, thankful for the darkness to hide his smile as he yawned and lightly cuddled into the tendrils around him, finally feeling secure enough to go back to sleep after such a bad dream.

**Palette Tells a Scary Story**

Once upon a time, there were two best friends named Palette and Goth. And one day, they were at a place called school, which is a cool place to learn stuff so I hear. Now, this wasn't any normal school, this school had a dark secret, kept locked away in the darkest depths of the boiler room. Palette and Goth had been sent by their teacher to go get more pencils er whatever, which Palette didn't get the point of since he could just write with his finger, but anyways, they had to go down into the deep dark boiler room to get more pencils, when from the corner of their eyes they saw a locked gate with a warning sign on it. Being a stickler for the rules, Palette wanted to abide by the warning. But Gothy was curious and convinced him it would be a fun adventure. So they carefully broke the lock by hitting it with Palette's roller until the whole gate came down. And beyond that gate laid the absolute most awful abomination that could ever be. Worse than zombies. Worse than elevators. An elevator zombie!! Like, an elevator that was a zombie, not an elevator for zombies... actually that might be better.... no, gotta stick to my guns here... though I really don't like guns.... I guess paintball guns are fun. There we go. I gotta stick to my paintball guns. …. Wait, where was I? Oh! Right! An elevator zombie! Not only was it a cramped tiny space where you could easily get trapped if something went wrong and possibly plummet to your doom, it was a zombie! So it had like dead flesh sticking off bones and it was awful and uncomfortable just thinking about it! Did I mention the best friends are skeletons? I should mention they're skeletons. So they were like shaking in their boots and slippers at that. They were both about to run away from the horrible thing, but the door opened with a bone chilling ding and sucked them both in! Never to be heard from again! For the next hour. While they were in the principal's office waiting on their parents to come discuss their rule breaking. The end! Spooky right?

**Rurik Tells a Scary Story**

Once upon a time, there was a guy named Rurik and he just wanted to be left to his own goddamn business. But then Apollo came over and gave him a hug and was like 'I know you like this' and then never let him go and Rurik died but was still in the hug and it was awful. The end.


	6. Operation: Sneak under the couch to be close to Apollo; or How Rurik was a dork yet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus is working and Rurik needs comfort, but like a dork refuses to actually open up about it, so he does the next best thing... ok maybe not next best, but it's certainly how Rurik does things! Come for the fluff! Stay for the extra fluff!! This is like pure cotton candy fluff here, maybe a lil drip drop of angst, but it's so sweet n fluff you'll rot your teeth if you're not careful!
> 
> Note: May not be canon! I hope I got Apollo in character! At least enough! Was Apollo awake the whole time or actually asleep? You decide! Well, Really I'll just go with whatever Arty says cuz is her character XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror) belong to @Samsythecat  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS (such as monotone) played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> More to be added potentially over time.

Tonight was one of Somnus' shifts for sleep god duty, as many nights were. But that meant Rurik was short one cuddle buddy to handle bad dreams and midnight thoughts with. Now, he'd thought about doing this before, but he'd never actually gone through with it, often stopping in the hallway before the door. Besides, he wasn't even sure if Apollo was gonna be able to sleep tonight, or even if he was, if he'd be deep enough asleep to not be roused by the light creak and patter of him sneaking across the floor. Not to mention he'd have to very carefully regulate his emotional state. Freaking out was a one way ticket to being caught in the act. With a sigh, he got up from his bed, mind made up to try. He needed this. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Apollo. While it wasn't nearly as often he relived being kicked out at the tender age of 13, as it used to be a nightly occurrence, it certainly had gotten much harder for him to cope with when it did come up, now that he was actually working through his damage and feelings from it and not just shoving them away to be expressed as anger and violence later.

Creeping out into the hall, quiet as a blanket toting mouse, Rurik made a b-line for Apollo's room, stopping right before the doorway like he always did. … Riiiight... That was part of why he'd never actually gone through with it. Apollo had partners he tended to sleep with, when he did sleep in a bed at least. But.... it seems like he wasn't there tonight. Oh. Shoot. Must be playing video games tonight. … Oh well. Even just walking past Apollo would help him cope at this point, even if only a little. It was better than nothing. He could just brush it off as he was headed somewhere else and had to pass the game room to do so. Yeah. That would have to do. Just as quiet, but a bit more hurriedly, Rurik made his way to the game room, stooping before the door to ready himself to look casual. A deep breath and a step forward, a cold gaze as he turned his head ever so slightly to look in as he acted like he was just passing by. …. Oh. He stopped on the other side of the door and carefully stuck his head in the room to get a better look. Huh. His eyes really weren't fooling him. Looks like ol' Apollo had managed to fall asleep playing something. Odd. He'd never seen that happen before. But this was even more to his favor. Sliding into the room, clinging to the wall just in case, he squinted a bit at the glow from the TV, paused at least from whatever Apollo had been playing before getting hit by a nap attack. So far so good. Apollo seemed out deep enough to not be woken up by his presence. For now at least. Ever so slowly he got down onto the floor and crawled his way under the couch. There. Perfect! It was dark so he was out of sight, he could still see out so it wasn't claustrophobic under there, and he was close enough to Apollo that he could feel his presence without having to focus his aura powers and therefore stress himself out worse. With a far deeper sigh, he settled into the blanket he'd brought along, already feeling a million times better. He was safe. His old man couldn't hurt or neglect him anymore. He didn't have to shiver out alone in the cold, beaten and bruised within an inch of his life, having had to run miles and miles despite his injuries to escape. He was safe and warm and loved.

When he awoke, he found himself not under the couch, where he had fallen asleep, and by extension had expected to wake up. No, instead he had somehow moved in his sleep to on top of the couch, in Apollo's arms no less, face pressed to Apollo's chest. Ok. Don't panic... Too late, he was panicking. Which, as he'd feared, made Apollo stir. But there was no bolting without waking Apollo all the way up. Not when he was rather well held in place by Apollo sleepily 'protecting' him. …. There was a light kiss to his temple, to avoid the brim of his cap. …. Had Apollo been awake this whole time!? Could this have been a trap from the start!? Was Apollo just faking being asleep to lure him in, waiting for him to fall asleep before scooping him up and out from under the couch to hold!? He had no idea, but he was certainly flustered and unsure how to handle this. Apollo gently nuzzled him and pulled Rurik's skull back to his chest once more. Ughhhhhh, if Apollo wasn't awake earlier, he certainly was now, the familiar sound and vibration of purring flowing over Rurik as he was pet and cuddled. He really didn't want to admit it, but he really did like this, that safe and warm and loved feeling far stronger from Apollo's arms than the floor under him. Maybe he could put up with it for now, but he was definitely going to complain about it later. But for now, maybe there wasn't too much harm in letting himself enjoy the nice feeling. He really did like being held and petted. Especially when it was Apollo. Maybe if he let himself drift back off the sleep he could claim he was asleep the whole time, and therefore not consciously smiling and snuggling in closer to his adopted parent. Or shifting slightly to be better able to hear Apollo's soulbeat, his own reverberating in his chest at a similar pace, slowly starting to match it. Yeah. It was fine to just stay like this a little longer, right?


	7. Children's Wargame Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into info to what's going on for the plot event. Depictions of violence and abuse be warned!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror) belong to @Samsythecat  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS (such as monotone) played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> More to be added potentially over time.  
> *Extra notes: Tag and Raph are my versions of Fell!Cray and Fell!Cil*

Children's Wargame Prologue

Tag's Gang was fairly infamous within the multiverse its main operations resided. And yes, that was their name. Names weren't their strong suit. But they made up for it in other ways. Over the years, they'd become more and more of a nuisance for multiverses beyond just their own. They'd grown far more powerful in that same time, recruiting upwards of 50 members total, though not all voluntarily. They were now far more powerful and influential than any group of children really should be. What had started out as a group of street urchins festered into a dangerous group of delinquents, feared even by the adults that were supposed to be raising them. “Do whatever Tag says.” That was their one rule. There was also the unspoken rule that adults were never to be trusted, unless they had grown into adults while in the gang, and still had Tag's blessing. Even still, adults were few and far between in the gang, the oldest being Tag himself at 23. All the other members were somewhere in their teens now, the youngest being Lotus's own sister, Hana, at the tender age of 13. Though she'd more been allowed in after MONTHS of begging, but only so they could have a mole within Lotus' home. … That strategy had lost its effectiveness when Lotus just... disappeared. One day he just never came home. No matter how many times he was texted or called, he never answered. Sometimes the messages would show as read, but that was it.

That rained a bit on Tag's parade, as he was just biding his time until Rurik keeled over. Then he could swoop in and take Lotus back, maybe even win his affections back by acting like some prince charming come to comfort him in his time of grieving. Yeah. He was the one who'd placed the parasite on Rurik. Well, more orchestrated it than anything. It had taken him forever to find a kid with the perfect ability to execute his plan to win Lotus back. Ironically enough, it just so happened it worked out as being the same kid he'd been hunting info on to save his younger brother's life. A Fresh Error kid. It was easy enough to threaten him into using his powers on Rurik, and even easier to kill the monster part of him, leaving behind only a soulless parasite. After successful testing on Lotus' younger brother Velvet, as he had a similar unstable magic condition to Tag's brother Raph, they were able to extract the parasite once more by killing Velvet, then mount it on Raph's soul to stabilize him. Unfortunately, already being part parasite himself, this had the side effect of being too much for the partial monster soul Raph called his own. Their solution wasn't elegant, but it was functional. Harvest souls to feed the new parasite. Rather convenient that Tag was dating Lotus at this time. He could just make Lotus reap souls to give them, no mess required. Well, dating was a generous term. It wasn't really agreed upon mutually. Sure, Lotus had a crush on him for a while, but that quickly faded when he was abducted and forced to be with Tag. Other than reaping souls for Raph, which he had no idea what were to be used for, or the gang's hand in his own brother's murder, he wasn't allowed to do or say anything. Not that he was talkative to begin with, being a bit of a wallflower by nature. But he was more of a trophy than a romantic partner. Tag would do nearly whatever he pleased with him, like it or not. He had no say. And he had to face the consequences alone when his parents punished him for being away with Tag rather than at home tending to his siblings.

Rurik was a troublesome worm. No matter what Tag did, he just didn't seem to lay down and die. Ever since he met Lotus and stole him away from Tag, he'd been an enemy of the gang. Tag eventually grew bored of waiting and ordered Raph to go see what was taking so long. Tag was furious when he found out Rurik had managed to remove the parasitic string corrupting him, but placated when Raph explained he'd placed a new one on him, now a combination of his own magic and his host parasite's, making it far less detectable and far quicker in taking over the target. It also had the added bonus of leaving the target more like a zombie under his control than creating a new entity out of what the string absorbed of the host soul. Little did they know, while this magic was a monstrous abomination to be reckoned with, it was incredibly weak to light magic. So it was only natural that Rurik manage to meet someone with powerful light magic the day after, as was his incredible unnaturally high luck stat.

Figuring he just had to be a little more patient, Tag decided to occupy himself by playing bounty hunter. Seems a prince had gone missing and the King Dream of that multiverse was more than happy to offer them territory in return for the prince. With as many informants as he had, that would be a snap! Little did he know, his target now resided with his lost trophy and his greatest enemy... but that was about to change. He'd just gotten word from an informant that the prince had been spotted with Lotus' lighter counterpart, Goth, attending a concert at a mall. And Rurik was sighted there with them, still very much alive. This boiled his metaphorical blood. But, it was his turn to have lady luck on his side, also having gotten word of a similar looking prince, who just so happened to be the target prince's fell, who was willing to do just about anything for the right price. And they certainly had money, having sold info and weapons to the terrorist organization, the Red Eyes. Who knew experimenting with amalgams would be so profitable? They sure didn't. Neither did the weird ghastly voice that lead them through their experiments, speaking only in symbols of sort. But no matter, as long as they got paid and could deck out their army, who cared if they blindly played god?

The stage was set, and Tag was out of patience again. It was time to renew the war he'd lost so many years ago. And this time, he wouldn't settle for just having Lotus. No. This time, he wanted Rurik dead. And he had just the plan. …. Unbeknownst to Tag, another war was brewing under his own nose. Raph swore to not let this opportunity pass him by. Ever since Tag had left to expand his territory, he'd changed. He no longer cared about saving his brother, rather how much of a war machine he could make of him. Raph was sick of being nothing more than a war machine prince, sent to do all the dirty work too complicated for Tag's other lackies. He had his zombies. He had a motive. And he had an opportunity. It was high time he took the crown.

Let the war games begin.


	8. Bonus! Answers to questions probably nobody has! Both for children's war game and in general for the fells!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some extra fun info that'll help explain things. ok, not all is fun, but still!! Mentions of violence and abuse!! be warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror) belong to @Samsythecat  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS (such as monotone) played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> More to be added potentially over time.  
> *Extra notes: Tag and Raph are my versions of Fell!Cray and Fell!Cil

Extra info! For fun! In no specific order!

Why was Lotus a trophy?

He was soft for a fell. Kind even. That was rare and seen as something to own and hold over other's heads by Tag.

Why did Rurik steal Lotus?

He made friends with Lotus, saw how miserable he was, and promised to help him. At first, he just tried to toughen him up. When that didn't work, and after Lotus had professed his love for him multiple times, he decided to take Tag's gang head on, fighting off all 10 at the time members, though he will sometimes claim there were more to look cooler. Nobody died, though Rurik nearly did, only barely managing to escape with Lotus. Tag didn't give up, but rather took the loss as a sign he needed to get sneakier, going to look for the Fresh Error kid that would eventually lead to Rurik becoming so sick and certain he was going to die.

Why not go kill Rurik directly?

Tag saw what Lotus' personality and behaviour switched to, and knew Lotus would now resist if he saw Tag had anything to do with Rurik's demise. So he had to make it look unrelated.

Why did Rurik abuse Lotus?

Many reasons. To toughen him up for one. They also agreed that he could take his anger out on Lotus as long as he gave Lotus attention that wasn't yelling or hitting as well. The breaking point was when he was thrown out of his Dream's home after going on a rampage to get his rage out for how scarred up fighting Tag's gang had left him. He blamed Lotus for it in a way, and took it out on him. Lotus eventually had enough and left him. This didn't last long. They eventually came crawling back to eachother, and Rurik started abusing him worse when he even thought about leaving, too scared of losing another person in his life. Eventually, Lotus developed a sort of D.I.D to cope, leaving him the overdramatic, masochistic, pathalogical liar, manipulator, and yandere we know today.

Does Lotus feel remorse for what happened?

Depends! His more common personality doesnt. But his true self does. He'd thought for years he was ok with it, as long as he had Rurik's love. He wanted people to accept what he'd become, as he had. Only, he really hadn't accepted it. He'd just given in. Therapy made him realize this, which is why he went to think. He'd like to return to his old self if he can, though he doesn't believe it's possible. He always kind of knew what was going on, but getting a diagnosis was a bit overwhelming. He's now struggling with holding the label “crazy”, even though the only person who called him that was himself. Part of why he latched onto Anti so hard is because Anti brought out his old self more than anything else did. Mostly by wanting to get to know him and by being kind to him without repercussions. But also because he misinterpreted something Anti said when they first met and now refuses to give up on his view of things. It would be appropriate to call him addicted.

Why did Rurik break up with Virus? And why did Lotus go along with breaking up with Anti in return?

Goth told Rurik to get Lotus away from Anti when he was being particularly problematic, leveraging the fact the Rurik owes him for abusing him as well in the past. He didn't mean for Rurik to try to find a more permanent solution, Rurik did that of his own volition. He knew the only way to keep Lotus from stalking and manipulating Anti was to close their relationship and give ALL of his attention to Lotus. So he broke up with Virus out of sheer guilt. Lotus only went along with it because he figured Rurik would cave and go back on it in less than a week, as Rurik and Virus actually had a surprisingly healthy and stable relationship. But now that Lotus has realized a few things through his first therapy session, he feels too guilty and unlovable to go back to Anti anyway. And he's started to question Anti's feelings for him...

Did Tag do... ya know.... THINGS to Lotus?

No. But he did do everything but. He was going to wait until they were both of age at least to go that far, he had his reasons. The things he did do to Lotus were not consensual and have left Lotus rather scarred, another reason he ended up with a D.I.D to protect himself. It was a mix of Tag, Rurik, and his family.

Why was Lotus incharge of his siblings?

His parents dont feel like dealing with them. All of them were accidents. So rather than be parents, they made Lotus do the parenting and would abuse him physically if he didn't do as they said. Now that he's gone, his siblings are mostly incharge of themselves and the chores. Though they spend most of their time with the gang. Vulture, Lotus' other brother, is more like a contractor than a part of the gang. As stated earlier, Hana is only in the gang to be a mole. Raph is dating her only for this purpose as well, to keep her loyal. He doesn't love her in the slightest. The entire gang makes fun of her behind her back.

Why do Lotus and Rurik have a BDSM style relationship?

It was a way Rurik could show affection while still using violence, so he wouldn't be so uncomfortable with it. It's also considered that he 'owns' Lotus, because if he didn't claim to, Tag would be able to still claim 'ownership' of Lotus. That and he promised to be responsible for Lotus since he had such a big hand in messing Lotus up. This was Lotus manipulating him of course. He puts up with Lotus' manipulation and stalking out of guilt and love. And not knowing what else to do.

Have they ever killed anyone?

Rurik hasn't. But he'll never admit that. Lotus has, but only out of mercy, when the individual was suffering and had no hope of that pain easing. He has reaped souls, but those individuals were already dead. He will however not hesitate to kill in his usual personality if he feels Rurik or Anti are threatened. There have been some resets after he did kill Rurik and sometimes Goth and Palette over Anti dying. Both Tag Ray and Raph have killed. Many times. Raph more than Ray, but those don't entirely count as they're now zombies rather than fully dead. But there's no bringing them back. Ray also is responsible for many deaths due to amalgams and other experiments.

Who is the voice helping them experiment? And what did they do?

A Gaster, as one would figure. He wanted to use the gang to find a way to bring himself back. So far no dice. But they have managed to mount monster souls on humans. They're nowhere near as powerful as monsters with human souls though. As for the amalgams, these were the failed experiments from trying to mount monster souls on human bodies. They did however find a way to extract 'anti-magic' that is the byproduct of the melting of amalgams. It's determination that serves as the catalyst, but 'anti-magic' that causes and continues the melting. By harvesting this, and therefore killing many amalgams, they have a uniquely anti-monster weapon, serving as a sort of fast acting acid for magic. This Gaster was also the one that suggested finding an Error Fresh kid to stabilize Raph.

Where is the gang's base of operations?

Multiple AUs. Their secret hide out is a fell underground they entirely wiped out, which is where they met the Gaster that is 'assisting' them. Though they mainly stay above ground in AUs where monsters and humans now live together. Mostly for the sake of having access to humans to experiment on and profit from. They have whole areas of cities taken over.

Why did the gang start?

In their fell-verses, it was rare for anybody to actually raise their kids. So they all flocked together and just did whatever. That went about as well as one would expect. This lack of taking care of their own kids is part of why Rurik and Lotus have such a big issue with authority.

Why did Lotus have a crush on Tag to begin with?

Tag was the first person to talk to him without screaming. Nuf said. Even then, it was less Lotus liked Tag and more Tag decided he liked Lotus and Lotus didn't have the sense of being his own person to say no, used to being forced into things and given no say, and just being a wall flower in general already.

Will Tag and Raph have a redemption arc?

AHAHAHA no. Don't get attached to them. *wink wink nudge nudge coughtheygonnadiecough*

Will Lotus ever get better?

Yes! It will take time and more therapy, but he will improve. He'll never fully be rid of the harsher personality he developed, but the two personalities will be merged into one, with his old personality having more representation than the newer one.

Why is Rurik afraid of affection?

Because it could be taken away at any second and he'd miss it. So he figures it's just easier to deny himself. Especially when Lotus sometimes uses it as a tool for manipulation.

Who are Hana and Vulture and Velvet??

Ok, so, in my canon, I have Goth having 3 direct siblings: Raven, Sorell, and Shino. I tried to research them and their fells, but there's not a lot of info on the fells. And there's already enough gaps for me to fill in for the non-fells. So I just kinda made my own thing off what I could find. Hana is fell!Shino, Vulture is fell!Raven, and Velvet was fell!Sorell. The magic instability thing is canon for Cil, so I transferred that over to Raph as well. The wiki says they have a chance to kind of just stop existing at any moment due to their instability. I have a similar sort of deal for my Sorell and Velvet, as they are seen with rather wispy magic and bodies. Sorell by the original canon had his eyes injured by bullies, leaving him with broken heart eyelights, and possibly reduced vision. Mine is nearly blind, but since he covers his eyes in a glitch out of shyness in the original canon, mine is pretty much leaning into being blind to cover his eyes so people don't see his eyelights and because he's too shy to look at people, especially if they can see him and he can't see them due to his poor vision. Velvet on the other hand, there was so little info available on him, I decided killing him off would likely be a good solution. And it just happened to fit very well into the overarching narrative I'm going with here. So instead of bullies nearly blinding him, bullies ordered by his 'friend' were sent to kill him. No, Lotus' parents didn't care. They didn't raise a finger to stop it. If anything, they were glad, figuring he was too weak to survive anyway. Lotus was the only one who actually listened to him, learning a bit of sign to understand him, as Velvet was, and Sorell is too so Goth knows sign to a degree as well, mostly non-verbal.

Why does Rurik call Amel Ducky?

He got VERY drunk when he met Amel, and started fawning over him as he'd felt a bit of a bond with him for similarly terrible parents, both different versions of Ink and Dream. So he kind of drunkenly adopted Amel as a younger sibling, despite Amel being older and taller, and gave him the nickname for being very duck like. Yellow, bird, blows bubbles like a rubber duck would. Close enough for drunk Rurik. He retained most of what he did when he sobered up, and after seeing how happy the nickname made Amel, and because deep down he really is very fond of Amel, even if he won't admit it sober, he likes using that nickname too. That's part of why he tries to act so cold to people. Because he bonds and gets attached VERY easily, just like Palette. So he acts cold to try to protect himself from his own natural tendency to latch onto people quickly.

Who is in the gang?

A mix of monsters and monster human experimental hybrids. As well as Raph's zombies, kind of. They're his underlings so they're technically in the gang, but not official members. Only real members of note are Ray, Raph, and Hana, with Vulture occasionally doing things for them. Yes, Hana and Vulture are aware their brother's murder was tied to the gang. They don't exactly care. They weren't close to Velvet. Well... they feel like they don't care anyway...


	9. Sweet -Som- things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Rurik can't catch a break! It's tough waking up before your datemates!
> 
> *note: may or may not be canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror) belong to @Samsythecat  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> More to be added potentially over time.
> 
> *Ru is short for Rurik. Som is short for Somnus. Both are affectionate nicknames of sorts.

**Sweet -Som- things**

*badumptish*

(get it? Cuz... cuz it's like sweet nothings... but sweet somethings... but... but sweet Som things... I tried, ok XD)

Rurik had woken early today. Well, a bit earlier than usual. Most likely caused by actually getting to bed at a reasonable hour, as he'd slept with Lotus and Somnus who pulled him to bed at said reasonable hour since they were both tired. Looks like both his partners were still in dreamland, so he got comfy and tried not to move too much more, so as to not disturb them. He sighed contentedly... that is until, much like a cat with its tail, Som hit him softly in the face with one of his tendrils. This was easily laughed off, no harm no foul. He was fairly used to Som's tendrils pawing and grabbing at him in his sleep anyways. … The tendril bapped him again, nearly getting him right in the eyesocket on accident. He rubbed at his eye, a touch annoyed, but nothing more. … A third bap and Ru had had it, groaning as his patience was lost and he hugged onto the tendril to keep it from moving. … ok, and just to hold it. They were surprisingly soft, at least in his opinion.

Naturally, this made Som start purring, as his tendrils were very sensitive and Ru's gentle hold was rather pleasurable to him. Ru chuckled lightly, giving the tendril a soft nuzzle and pulling it a bit closer. … He hadn't noticed as it started to coil around him, well, not until, joined by a second tendril, it began to lift him out of the fluff to suspend him, momentarily, lying him down on top of Som, Lotus still tangled up in Som's other two tendrils himself. Now, normally, this would present no problem. But currently, he was face to face with a sleeping Som. Sounds innocent enough, but for some reason he couldn't stop staring at Som's mouth... he was so close. He could just tip his head a little and easily kiss him... it was so tempting! But he knew better than to rouse Som from his slumber. … but... at the same time it was so hard to hold himself back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in an attempt to get his mind off it, appreciating the feel of Som's soft and warm breath rhythmically brushing his face. He sighed again. Yeah. He could do this. Just keep his eyes closed and relax until Som woke up. Or Lotus. Whoever woke up first was getting one hell of a smooch. Ru was not one to like being kept waiting and exercising self control like this only meant he would have a far greater impulse later.

… He became all too aware of the tendrils fondling him, a heavy blush painting his cheekbones... That is until he felt a tickle. Sure, he wasn't nearly as ticklish as Palette, having hardly any spots that even were ticklish to begin with, but the tip of one of Som's tendrils had managed to slip under his shirt and brush into a few of his deeper scars... one of the very few actually ticklish spots he had... He clenched his teeth and eyesockets hard, trying his hardest to keep from laughing. Luckily the feeling quickly subsided as the tendril wrapped around him again instead, Ru's blush returning for the feeling of Som's tendril against his bare ribcage. His soul was pounding hard, the tendril coiling lightly over his ribs where it was easiest to feel. Som's purrs intensified, making Lotus stir, but only enough to press his face further into the crook of Som's neck. Ru whimpered quietly. Okay. Maybe this wouldn't be so easy after all. He gave the tendril a half hearted glare for making this so difficult for him.

His staring contest with the tendril was interrupted by Som yawning and rolling over in his sleep, pulling both his partners with him. Lotus settled into his new position easily, still pressed to Som's side and cuddled into his tendrils, but Ru wasn't nearly so lucky, now trapped underneath Som, though still in his tendrils as well. Ru bit back a groan, glad that he could at least still see out from under Som so it wasn't setting off his claustrophobia. Buuuuut now the side of his face was pressed to Som's thanks to gravity, and Som was NOT making things easier by nuzzling into his face. Internal screaming was hardly enough to cover what Ru was feeling, resorting to shaking lightly to keep himself from actually screaming and or just going through with kissing Somnus.

Som seemed to react to this, mumbling in his sleep and petting Ru with the tendril that had been coiled over his chest. The petting helped calm him a bit, but the affectionate murmurs renewed his blush once again. He took a moment to appreciate how peaceful Som looked. When he wasn't struggling with a night terror, he really did look just so soft and sweet while sleeping, much like a cat. A cat that was testing Ru's patience because he was now purring and mumbling affections through his sleep right in Ru's ear, the tendril wrapped around him having pulled him closer again. But Ru resigned himself to his fate and did his best to get comfy. Because he had a feeling he would be there a while.

Though he wasn't there nearly as long as he'd figured he would be. About ten minutes later, Som gave another yawn and stretched, Lotus rolling over to snooze a bit longer. Som's eyesockets fluttered open and he smiled at Ru, glad he was the first thing he saw that morning. This didn't last long though, because as soon as Ru realized Som was awake, he grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled his face into his own, and into a rather passionate kiss. After a few moments of Som being confused and Ru getting out his pent up affectionate frustrations, Ru let him go with a wicked grin. Som was about to ask what that was for, but Ru spoke first, the look on his face saying he'd already had a long morning.

Rurik: “good morning.”


	10. Poker, and Other Such Games (Ring and Rurik bonding time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you put two butts in a room? One of them is a butt to the other! But let's be real, Rurik had it coming. And Ring is just the mischief maker to give him hell.  
> In other words, Rurik tries to teach Ring how to play poker. But the only thing he's really gambling on is his patience.
> 
> Cute n fluffy. Don't think there's even a single swear in it XD  
> Meant this to just be a short, but was long enough to be posted on its own so meh.
> 
> Sorry if I messed up on explaining the poker parts, I've never played. Had to look up a few guides just to write this XDD
> 
> May or may not be cannon. Hope I got Ring in character enough! And Apollo who makes a brief appearance at the end XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror), and others belong to @Samsythecat  
> Ring, Phoenix, Sarafine, Ink (winged), Xia, Coral, Styx, and others belong to @MemeLoverGirl01  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS (such as monotone) played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> More to be added potentially over time.

**Poker, and Other Such Games**

A table. A deck of cards. And two players. All that was needed for a mini round of poker. Ring stuck out her tongue a little, holding her hand clumsily with both hands. Rurik on the other hand held his card in a fan with ease. Ring dropped her cards for what seemed like the fifteenth time during their little game. Rurik groaned while Ring giggled. Patience. Maybe patience was one of the things needed as well. And that was just not something Rurik had in spades.

Rurik: “Ring! I'm teachin ya how ta play poker! Not 52 pick up! Could ya try to take this seriously?! Geeeeez!!”

Ring just laughed harder, nearly falling out of her seat.

Ring: “I'm trying Ru!”

Rurik: “I told ya not to call me that!!”

Ring: “Right, sorry Rurik Lideric.”

Rurik: “Liderc. It's Liderc. Get it right.”

Ring gathered her cards and readjusted herself in her chair, holding back her laughter as best she could. But it was just so hard when Rurik was making such great faces in his aggravation! You see, thing is, Ring already knew how to play poker. She was just messing with Rurik to see how long it would take him to catch on. Rurik groaned again for Ring's face, seeing just how hard she was trying to keep from laughing more.

Rurik: “Now, as I was sayin, the most important rule of poker is to not get caught counting cards. I've got an easy strategy for this, I dont! I couldn't keep track of that many cards if I tried!”

Rurik kicked his feet onto the table, leaning back casually with a smirk. That was so hard for Ring to not laugh at. That cocky and smug display was just too ridiculous when you knew how much of a dork the uniform clad teen was. Ring bit her lip and pretended to 'accidentally' startle him by jumping up enthusiastically.

Ring: “I got it!”

Sure enough, with an undignified yelp and a moment of teetering waiving his arms, Rurik's chair tipped backwards, taking him with it. He stared up at the ceiling, looking very done... but after a few moments to quell his frustration, he got up and instead straddled his chair, the back of it to the table this time. He tried his best not to sound bothered by what had just happened... but his voice came out rather flat, expecting to be unimpressed by whatever Ring had been planning to say.

Rurik: “Got what?”

Ring: “I want the highest ranking card!”

Rurik groaned and facepalmed. They'd been over this multiple times already.... Ring was really stringing him along. And it was working like a charm.

Rurik: “Only if nobody has a pair of any kind, Ring. Listen.”

Ring sat back down and nodded, trying hard not to snicker. Rurik hung his head for a moment and sighed, but was still determined to teach Ring how to play.

Rurik: “Ok. An easy one. I've already seen your hand. Like fifteen times-”

Ring: “Rurik!! That's cheating!!”

Rurik: “Not when we're just practicin! And ya dropped it more than enough for me to see it!! Know what, whatever. Point is I know ya got a straight flush. Best sort of pair ya can have. So what do ya wanna do?”

Ring: “I'll fold!”

Rurik groaned hard and lightly let his head drop to the table with a soft thud, cushioned by his hat.

Rurik: “No, Ring, ya got the best hand ya could have, short of it startin with an ace. Ya should raise the bet! You're nearly guaranteed to win this round. Look!”

He turned his hand around to show her, Ring shielded her eyes overdramatically.

Ring: “No! I don't wanna cheat too!!”

Rurik groaned even harder, throwing his head back. Ring smiled hard, hidden by the band blocking her face.

Rurik: “I'm just tryin ta show ya you've got this one in the bag, Ring! Geeeeeez! Fine. Gimme your cards, I'll reshuffle and we'll start over.”

Ring: “Wait, I wanna try shuffling them this time!”

With a skeptical look, not quite trusting her to shuffle them properly, Rurik handed over the deck, his cards on top. Ring added hers, sticking her tongue out a bit again as she pretended to fumble with the cards, eventually leading to her dropping the entire deck, most of it sliding to Rurik's feet. He facepalmed again, having kind of expected that to happen. He bent over and handed the cards that landed by him back to her, getting down to help her collect the rest after. Once they were back in their seats, Rurik sitting normally again and all 52 cards back in Ring's hands, Rurik raised a browbone at her, experssion flat and annoyed.

Rurik: “Got a better grip on it this time?”

Ring: “Mhm! I got it this time.”

Rurik: “Good. Now just shuffle it the easy way. Nothin fancy.”

Ring: “Aww, but I wanted to learn some cool tricks.”

She pouted a little, in turn Rurik's expression softened a tad.

Rurik: “Another time. Basics first.”

Ring nodded and shuffled the deck, trying to make it look like she wasn't used to doing it. This clearly worked, because Rurik was still none the wiser. She dealt them each a new hand and set the deck back on the table, Rurik sighing in relief that most of the cards were now securely on the table again, and therefore less likely to be spread across the floor again. They both bet only one chip to start, before Rurik reached over to pull and reveal the three flop cards, etc, Rurik walking Ring through each betting stage etc.

Rurik: “Ok. This is the last chance to bet. And I'm pretty confident in my hand, so I'll raise the bet.”

He went ahead and paced a good number of chips in the middle of the table, keeping a cool and calm attitude. Ring smirked at him hard, placing all of her chips in before dealing them both their last cards. With a sigh, figuring Ring was misunderstanding, Rurik revealed his hand on the table, a three of a kind. Ring similarly revealed hers, a four of a kind. Rurik blinked a bit at this, muttering to himself as Ring collected all the chips from the center.

Rurik: “Ok, ya got lucky that time. But it's a bad idea to bet all your chips unless ya got a really good straight flush like last time. And even then ya won't know ya have it til betting's over.”

Ring just nodded, dealing them each another hand, this time taking control of revealing the cards each turn and betting all her chips again. Rurik groaned, certain Ring still didn't get it. They both revealed their cards, and Ring had won again.

Rurik: “That time I just got a bad hand.”

Ring: “Wow, I only just started playing and I'm already better than the great Rurik Liderc!

Rurik growled lightly in annoyance and frustration, dealing them both the next round... Ring won yet again! Ring cheered and Rurik groaned, being down to his last few chips.

Rurik: “Know what, let's just get this over with. No way I'm losin this many times in a row. Not with my luck.”

He put the rest of his chips in first betting round. Ring did similarly, making Rurik sputter then smirk cockily.

Rurik: “Well, guess you're about to lose then, Ring-a-ding-ding.”

Ring just smiled and gave him his cards, only going through the other steps for the sake of it, since it didn't matter so much since they'd both already bet all they could. Ring couldn't keep her laughter back as Rurik groaned hard and let his head drop to the table again. He looked back up at her, head still low to the table, half glaring but more out of annoyance at the game not going his way than anything.

Rurik: “What's so funny? Ya been gigglin like yer drunk this whole time.”

Ring: “I shuffled the cards into a set order.”

… Rurik sat there dumbfounded while Ring laughed uncontrollably, his face being too priceless. Seems he'd finally put the pieces together that she had been messing with him this whole time.

Rurik: “.... did you know how to... this whole time....”

Ring: “Yep!”

Rurik threw his hand into the air, stomping off to Apollo who was passing by at the time, leaving Ring to howl with laughter at the table. Apollo put an arm around his grumpy adopted son, Rurik not even trying to get away this time.

Apollo: “What's wrong, Starship?”

Rurik just gestured matter of factly and exaggeratedly with both hands at Ring. Apollo couldn't help but chuckle himself.

Apollo: “Don't be too mean to him, Babyshark.”

Ring: “But Pollo, he makes it SO easy!”

Apollo shook his head as he laughed a bit more, Rurik looking up to glare at him for laughing at him, or so he assumed was the case. Pulling Rurik's hat from his head, Apollo gave him a kiss to the forehead, placing it back snugly on Rurik's skull as he smiled at him with paternal love.

Apollo: “Not laughing at you, Starship. I'm laughing because you bring me joy, even for the little things you do.”

Rurik hid his face in Apollo's chest at that, feeling warm and fuzzy but also horribly embarrassed and flustered. At least his anger was gone. Ring smiled as she watched her mate hug his adopted child, loving them both, even with as hard of a time as she gave the poor adopted teen. It was her way of showing affection. Maybe Rurik would catch on one day. Or maybe deep down he already knew and that's why he kept coming back to get picked on.


	11. Tea Time! (Isis and Lotus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *set before the lamias went to a fastpaced AU to age up. So Isis is still a smol snek.  
> May or may not be cannon! Hopefully I got Isis and Artemis in character!!
> 
> Lotus takes some time off and lets Isis in on it! Cute sibling bonding sorta thing. Not even a swear it it. No dialog, just descriptions.
> 
> Meant this to be a short too, but it's over 1000 words on its own so I figure can be a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror), and others belong to @Samsythecat  
> Ring, Phoenix, Sarafine, Ink (winged), Xia, Coral, Styx, and others belong to @MemeLoverGirl01  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> More to be added potentially over time.

It was a quiet afternoon in the castle, most of the typical mischief makers out at their various daily duties or plans. Lotus however, had specifically decided to take a bit of time to himself today, refraining from his usual tasks of stalking Rurik or manipulating those around him. Sure, he found these activities important, being his way of 'protecting' those he cared about in his twisted and warped view of the world, but taking on responsibility for everyone around you was stressful work! Every once in awhile even he had to slack off. And this was just one of those times. He'd already planned it carefully anyways, making sure anyone he would normally worry for was accompanied by someone he trusted enough to at least keep them alive until he had the energy to return to his usual 'shepherding'. Only... now that he was actually taking time to himself... he couldn't help but feel a bit... lonely. The peace and quiet was nice... but he longed for someone to enjoy it with. Someone who could appreciate the softer things there were to do in ones time. … He got an idea.

Lotus crept into the hallway, headed towards the living area. He knew that while they tended to be hanging off Artemis, the lamia twins could also occasionally be found basking in a window... He was sure Artemis wouldn't mind in the slightest if he came to ask to spend time with Isis, but he just wasn't in the mood to be that open about what he was doing with his day. And he didn't need to give Artemis the idea that he was getting too attached to the young lamia. Looks like luck was on his side today, as Isis was currently basking alone, Iris seeming to have fallen asleep with Morpheus, the two curled up together with a book, Anubis' head barely visible poking out from between the two. Isis turned as the felt their adopted older brother's presence, giving a happy chirp and slithering over. Lotus smiled back, trying to look casual. He didn't really like signing... it reminded him of... someone he tried not to think about... someone it hurt to think about... but it was a necessity with the lamias, for now at least. While clumsy from years of disuse, his signing got the point across, Isis gleefully agreeing to go play with him. … Lotus had to pause a second as he led Isis back to his room... It could be rather... frightening to certain folks. The dark lighting and atmosphere, dusty old books, collections of ingredients for various types of old magic, gothic décor, the scent of death masked by his heavy perfume, oh and not to mention the numerous non-living skeletons of various animals, each adorned with various bows and ribbons and the like.

Isis tilted their head at him, as if to ask what the hold up was. Lotus sighed and opened his door. If he was going to get rejected for his taste in decorating it might as well happen sooner rather than later. He walked on in, Isis slithering close behind, seeming to have no problem with the room. Which was rather surprising, but very relieving, to Lotus. It wasn't too often he even let people into his room, so it was reassuring to have someone not be off-put by it. His room was his space. Where he wouldn't hide who he was or what he liked or pretend to be something more inviting to those wary of his parentage.

Closing the door behind them, Lotus went to a small chest in his closet, digging around for a moment before returning with a doll-sized outfit, holding it out to the lamia before pulling a larger but otherwise identical outfit from his closet, holding it up to himself in hopes Isis would get the picture. With another chip, Isis nodded their understanding, changing at the same time as Lotus, who had put a screen between the two of them for privacy's sake, just in case. Once changed, Lotus gave a small twirl, admiring how he and Isis now matched. Isis seemed to have the same opinion on the matter, giving a happy wiggle before sliding over to Lotus to climb him, only making Lotus giggle further.

He set Isis down on a small pillow, a miniature tea set already set out on the ground and a few stuffed animal and doll tea party-goers already in attendance, and sat opposite the young lamia. Isis tilted their head again, not quite understanding what was going on but being very on board whatever it was. Lotus tried to think of how to explain, signing that it was playing pretend and drinking what he and Artemis would usually drink. Isis nodded and wiggled a bit again, very excited to try something two people they saw as close family enjoyed. It was a good thing Lotus had already taken careful note of what the tots could and could not have, and had planned accordingly before grabbing Isis to join him.

Though he knew the lamia tots didn't speak yet, or understand every spoken word, he still did the voices for each of the other party goers, moving their hands or paws to shake with Isis in greeting, and the like, Isis playing along and treating each toy as if they were indeed another person there.

By the time the tea had run out, Lotus having drank most of it as he was still bigger than Isis and the toys couldn't exactly drink any themselves, Lotus felt a sense of fulfillment and contentment, as if a need he hadn't realized he had was just met. Isis gave a small yawn, getting sleepy after the excitement of trying something new with their older brother figure. They slithered over to climb Lotus once more, Lotus instead picking them up and taking them to his bed with him, figuring a nap would be nice as well and that sharing it with the lamia wouldn't be too bad.

A while later, Artemis decided to check on the two, knocking first before peeking in only opening the door a crack to see if the pair needed anything. His heart nearly melted at the sight, two of his children peacefully dreaming, nestled up together in matching outfits still, far different from the uncaring cool and calculated facade the older of the two tended to put up. He closed the door, whispering a wish for sweet dreams for the two before continuing on to see how Iris and Morpheus were doing, humming softly to himself.


	12. Shorts! Volume 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shorts. And more this time!! I kinda went overboard. Some of these could almost be chapters on their own XDD
> 
> Anything with characters that I don't play might not be cannon. I hope I got them in character enough!!
> 
> *Song Lotus is singing from is 'Take you to hell' by Ava Max.
> 
> First is another Lotus guide to Rurik  
> then a cute lil Amel and Ru bit  
> then a cute lil thing where Phoenix catches Lotus being a dork  
> then Palette has trouble asking for help until Xia finds him in quite a pickle. Sad if you think about it and the subtext.  
> then a rather sad bit with Som n Ru  
> then a rather sad bit with Anti and Lo  
> then a sweet thing between Circuit and Goth
> 
> So um yeah!! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror), and others belong to @Samsythecat  
> Ring, Phoenix, Sarafine, Ink (winged), Xia, Coral, Styx, and others belong to @MemeLoverGirl01  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> More to be added potentially over time.

**Lotus' Guide to Rurik: Part two- The drunk, The drunker, and The Blackout**

Ever since we were kids, Ru wanted to prove he was more mature than he was. One of his attempt to this effect was picking up adult habits like drinking and smoking. He even went so far as to train his magic to manifest as alcohol ink rather than normal paints. This was more for convenience than anything, as it's rather difficult to obtain alcohol as a preteen, as well as to go with his interest in a couple European nations. But it's something he's kept up to this day. This being said, his body has become rather well adapted to alcohol, not only giving him a rather high tolerance, but also a surprisingly quick ability to sober up, especially when only having consumed his own magic for the sake of intoxication. Here I will document my observations of his intoxicated behavioral patterns.

While it takes a good amount of alcohol for him to feel the effects, Ru tends to be more sociable and relaxed when buzzed. If he anticipates having to deal with many people in a friendly manner, and can't just stick in a corner by himself, he will often secretly drink just enough to smooth his rough behavior. In this state he is slightly more impressionable and more easily influenced, though there's not a huge noticeable difference.

Stage two, tipsy. If he's gotten to the point of being tipsy, chances are he will not stop here. Plan ahead. That amiability from earlier, multiply it by 10 and add a dash of suave charm. Sure, he will be stumbling a bit, but nothing too bad. Careful though, as this is the point where he might start showing off knife tricks and the like. While this is mostly harmless, caution is still advised. Expect more Russian and German than usual. If you're lucky, he might put on a show and dance on the table. Especially the Hopak. And especially if you join.

Once he is full blown drunk, it is possible he will stop drinking to further levels of intoxication, just keeping himself at or near this stage. But it's equally likely he'll keep going. So still plan ahead. Drunk Ru is quite a sight to behold. And quite the nuisance if you don't know how to handle him. One might classify him as a 'party animal' at this stage. It is more than likely he will either be causing some form of chaos and destruction or drowning someone in affection. Both can be rather jarring. Especially the second. The violence will usually boil down to petty vandalism or minor offenses. Or arson. On the rare occasion he will go terrorize humans in an AU where monsters are not on the surface. He's quite the urban legend in some areas. This is still mostly harmless, as his aim tends to be more to startle people to see their frightened expressions than to cause any actual harm, other than making humans more wary of monsters. As for affection, this will constitute clinging, cuddling, grandiose words and displays of affection, and the like. If he latches onto someone in this state, expect him to be doting over them for a good while. And to be absolutely shameless in it. If the person in question happens to be one of his partners, expect beyond shameless flirting. He'll act just like he used to when we were kids, shameless PDA and doing his best to make quite a scene of it. If you think my PDA is bad, you have not seen drunk Ru's. Important notes: He WILL NOT listen to anything you say while drunk. He will respond in opposite to nearly everything he is told to do. Employ reverse psychology in this case and you'll be just fine. Dares work equally as well. He will take nearly any dare you give him. Also important is that even though he will stumble into things and even fall over at times, he is perfectly fine. Especially in a fight. He's, though I know this makes absolutely no sense and I'm still baffled by it to this day, arguable MORE agile and graceful while drunk, despite his stumbling. He has never injured himself once while drunk, even having fallen down stairs on multiple occasions, he manages to elegantly tumble in a way I cannot express in words. It must be seen to be understood.

Finally, blackout. If he drinks beyond this point, he will be violently ill. Luckily, despite his intoxication, he's fairly good at knowing these physical limits. That being said, DO NOT LET HIM OUT OF YOUR SIGHTS. Keep a good distance, but do not, and I repeat, do not, and I cannot stress this enough, leave him to his own devices. Blackout Ru is a force of chaos and improbability to rival the Sleep gods themselves. Expect him to be violent and disruptive, and most certainly have an AU in mind for him to trash in the case he becomes violent. … His record is leveling an entire village in ten minutes. At least it wasn't a nice AU. So I didn't feel too bad watching everyone's homes destroyed. Nobody was killed, only a few minor injuries. I think they must've pissed Ru off earlier though. Similarly, if Ru is to kidnap anyone, this is likely when it will occur. The target, similar to the last case, typically will be someone he has a current grudge against etc. So keep this in mind. Violence is not the most likely outcome though, as I said, he is a force of improbability. Expect him to end up in a random AU doing god only knows what. Crashing and taking over a Mettaton show? It's happened. Holding up a Wendys because you told him not to? It's happened. 'Liberating' an entire zoo of animals, including the fish? It's happened. Causing, and then ending, a ceasefire between waring nations? It's surprisingly not happened yet but I fully expect it at some point. Starting a ponzi scheme and making, and then losing, millions? Ok, that one was me, but still. Expect legitimately anything, including and excluding trouble with the law. Note: As the title of this stage of drunkenness would imply, Ru will NOT remember what he did while this drunk. This is equally concerning and hilarious. It's very fun to make up things he's done while blackout, because he will believe every one of them.

Now, as one would expect, it's not uncommon for Ru to have quite a hangover after a night, or day, of drinking. The best way to handle this is to leave him alone and be quiet. Occasionally leave him some water to drink and silently offer pain killers if it looks especially bad. It's likely he'll drink a little more just to take the edge off. These usually don't last to long, but if he goes as far as blackout drunk it can be an all day affair. He's always fine the next day.

**Rurik Takes Amel on Patrol Duty**

Amel: “So, you do this every day?”

Rurik: “Yep.”

Amel: “And you keep track of anything suspicious you see?”

Rurik: “Yep.”

Amel: “I bet you've seen everything here! Like, maybe even a unicorn!!”

Rurik: “Ye- wait what!? There aren't any unicorns, Ducky.”

Amel pouted, making Rurik tempted to go back on his words and make up a unicorn just so the kid wouldn't be sad. No, it wouldn't be right to lie to him. It was better he know the truth. Though... there was one thing he hadn't considered...

Rurik: “Well... just because I haven't seen one doesn't mean they don't exist. So uh.. keep yer eyesockets peeled and we can ask 'temis later if he's seen any.”

Amel's tune quickly changed, the young bird cheering and jumping for joy! Not even Rurik could help but laugh a little, tickled by the kid's enthusiasm. Amel stopped, Rurik pausing as well and turning to face him.

Rurik: “Something up?”

Amel: “Well, I was just thinking... it's pretty quiet around here.”

Rurik: “And?”

Amel: “I don't think I've seen any danger here around the castle really.”

Rurik: “Then I must be doin my job pretty well.”

Amel: “But doesn't that make this less of a patrol and more of a walk?”

Rurik sputtered a bit out of flusteredness at the observation, Amel's eyelights twinkling and a sweet smile on his face, glad Rurik just wanted to spend time with him, even under the guise of work.

**Blackmail Material**

Phoenix carefully peeked around the corner, having been drawn to her and Artemis' shared bedroom by suspicious rustling noises. Why were they suspicious? Well, because Artemis was out at the time. So who would be there to make noise? It could easily have been Ares or Apollo looking for something, or perhaps even the lamias, but what she saw was one of the last things she expected to. Lotus, giggling softly as he found one of Artemis' dresses that wouldn't be too horribly long on him, slipping his cloak off and the dress on over his other clothes, seeming to be dressing up as a child would in their parent's clothes. She held back giggles of her own, the dress still a bit long on the short boy. But he made the best of it, trying to mimic Artemis' posture and body language as he walked around the room a bit. Phoenix carefully stepped the rest of the way into the room, leaning against the wall.

Phoenix: “So you really do look up to him, huh?”

Lotus jumped a bit, too lost in his little impersonation game to have noticed her entrance. Without so much as a word, he threw the dress off and back into the closet, and portaled back to his room. Phoenix moved to stop him, not having meant to scare him off, but she was too late. At least she'd snapped a cute pic or two, sending them to her mate with a heart emoji.

**Caught Between a Bookshelf and a Hard Place**

It was a little known fact, that when he was stressed, Palette tended to sleep walk. Yes, he had been very stressed for a very long time, before even running into Apollo by chance and being sort of half adopted into the family. But since he insisted on sleeping in his home AU, there hadn't really been a chance for anyone to notice. That is until today. After a particularly long day out, Palette had managed to pass out in Ink's arms, blanketed by his wings all the way home and tucked into bed. Which led to where he found himself now.

Stuck tangled in his bedsheets behind a bookshelf in the living area. By the noises from beyond the bookshelf, he could only guess it was still morning, as it sounded like people were just coming down for breakfast. Sticking his tongue out lightly, he attempted to wiggle his way free... tears formed in the corners of his eyesockets as gravity and the tangled sheets pulled his arm into a somewhat painful position. Yeah. He was stuck. Really stuck. Like the worst stuck his sleepwalking had ever landed him in. He tried to call for help... but no sound came from him. … He couldn't bring himself to interrupt everyone's breakfast just because he had gotten himself into a silly and somewhat embarrassing situation. He'd just have to find another way. Put that can do attitude of his into action.

… Hours passed by, Palette having no luck freeing himself. He'd felt his phone buzz a few times, but could in no way reach it to grab it from his pocket. Hopefully it wasn't anything important. Just then, he heard Xia's voice.

Xia: “Where could he be? I was going to take him to the zoo today... guess Palette doesn't want to spend time with me if he's staying this well hidden...”

Tears formed in his eyes again at her words. That wasn't it at all! He would much rather go to the zoo with her than be trapped by some crummy bookshelf! Shoving his guilt for causing another person an inconvenience, he carefully called out to her.

Palette: “O-over here.”

Wait.. that sounded like Palette's voice! She could feel him here but... where was he? She didn't see him? Xia looked around the room a bit confused before seeing the tail of a light yellow paint stained scarf barely sticking out from behind a bookshelf. She quickly pulled the bookshelf further from the wall, making Palette drop from where he'd managed to get himself nestled.

Palette: “Oof! I'm ok!”

Xia: “P-palette? How did you get back there? Wait... how long were you back there!?”

Palette struggled with the sheets a bit, trying to find his way out by following Xia's voice. She would've laughed as she helped him get untangled if she wasn't so worried. Once free, he rubbed the back of his skull sheepishly.

Palette: “Looks like I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Er, bookshelf. Heh.”

Xia: “I'll say.”

She had questions, but judging by the look on his face, Palette didn't seem to want to talk about it. So she'd save it until he'd cheered up a bit at the zoo.

**I'd Trade My Life For Yours; Nightmares for Somnus**

Somnus was out on sleep god duty, this time with Rurik by his side, not only to keep him company but also to help ward off potential attackers. Lotus had therapy today, otherwise he would've come along as well, equally as overprotective, if not more so, than Rurik. Especially after what had happened a while back... Rurik still shivered at the thought.

As if he'd jinxed them by thinking about it, a group of about five people attempted to jump Som, Rurik quick to enter the fray, pushing them off Somnus and taking the brunt of the attack while Som got back on his feet, hissing and lashing serrated tendrils. The group scattered, but not before having done a bit of a number on Ru, especially for how short of a time they'd had before Somnus had chased them off. Ru staggered but managed to stay standing, bruised and bloodied and cut up, Som letting the serrated edges fade from his tendrils to instead support Rurik with them, worry painting his face.

Rurik: “I'm fine, Fanger. Nothin I can't deal with.”

Somnus: “But better fer ya not ta deal with it at all, Ferrum. We're goin back ta tha castle ta getcha patched up. I can handle tha rest of tha list on my own.”

Rurik shook his head no, trying to look stern.

Rurik: “Nah, after that I'd rather not have ya out here on your own. N Lo'll be too tired once he's back.”

Somnus: “Ferrum. Yer hurt. Ya didn't have ta do that. I coulda taken those punks easy. N I'll be fine since ya've helped me keep my magic up. Hardly feelin tha strain at all. Haven't even got more than a scratch on me, which is rare.”

Rurik gave him a cocky grin, squinting a bit with one eyesocket as he leaned a bit further into Som's tendrils... it was clear he was in a good amount of pain and trying to mask it.

Rurik: “Then I've done my job well. More reason fer me to keep going with ya.”

Som focused his healing magic on Rurik, the amount needed betraying just how bad of a beating he'd taken. It was nothing life threatening, but certainly enough to be concerning that he'd try to hide it and keep pushing himself through it. Som frowned at him, hard. Ru tried to keep a light mood with a fake smile, but Som saw right through it.

Rurik: “Whaaaat? Should I not wanna tag along?”

Somnus: “Not when yer gonna hide being hurt from me. I'm not lettin ya get yerself killed just ta protect me from a few punks.”

Ru's expression changed to be far more serious, seeing there was no way of dodging the conversation. He looked Som dead in the eyes, eyelights burning with intense passion and voice steady in his resolve.

Rurik: “Somnus. I would trade my life for yours. No thought. No second guessing. I would do it happily.”

At that, Somnus blipped them both back to the castle, not letting Ru get even another word in or voice any protest, taking him directly to the medbay for a more in depth look over.

One thing's for sure, those words would be haunting his night terrors for years to come, even as touching as it was to know his life was held in such high reverence by his lovely hunter.

**Sweet Dreams, Waking Nightmares; Lotus' Remorse**

Sunlight flitted through the blinds, slowly stretching across two sleeping figures, the smaller of the two stirring for it, turning to the side to get it away from his eyes. Curling his toes a little, Lotus decided to open his eyesockets now that the sun wouldn't be directly in them. He was greeted by the sight of a lime-green clad chest rising and falling rhythmically, still in sleep. Anti. His 'Sweets' as he'd dubbed him. Because he was so sweet compared to anyone else he'd known at the time. The first 'lighty' he'd really had much contact with, short of Goth. So different from the cruelty fells were known for. So soft and fragile. Something that needed his protection and care. He smiled, unable to imagine a better way to wake up, short of being surrounded by all three of his partners.

Anti sat up with a stretch and a yawn, finally awake as well. He smiled to Lotus, gazing deep into his eyes and leaned in to give him a kiss.

Anti: “Good morning, my queen of hell.”

Lotus giggled at the title he'd given himself in the hopes Anti would use it. It was nice to hear him finally say it for once.

Lotus: “Good morning Sweets. Did you have a good rest?”

Anti: “I always do when you're by my side.”

That made Lotus giggle more, sliding into Anti's open arms, Anti hugging him close with a chuckle of his own and a contented sigh.

Anti: “Want to just stay in bed where it's warm and we have eachother?”

Lotus nodded, liking that idea immensely. Anti was always running around with this or that, so this would be a rare treat. So they laid back down, holding eachother close and swapping a few kisses and sweet nothings. Just the two of them drifting back off to sleep in the other's arms. This was bliss. An easy quiet life by Anti's side, playing sort of the role of housewife, like his mom had to his dad. He'd be sure to cook Anti something special when they did get up. It was only what felt right, Anti was his to care for after all. And what was his deserved the best. His little piece of heaven, what he'd never had as a fell. This reckless, eccentric, disaster-prone, adorable boy that had stolen his heart the day they met. The boy that had set himself so stubbornly to dragging his old self forward. The boy that had given him a part of his soul itself. The boy that only he could make feel so sacred and special. How perfect it was to have him finally see how perfect they were together. How much he needed and wanted Lotus, as much as Lotus wanted him. Just too perfect.

… Lotus awoke in his bed at the castle, smile quickly fading and being replaced with tears as he realized it was all just a dream. Anti would never actually act like that... not to him anyway. His tears started to spill down his face as a hand clutched the pendant around his neck, remembering how Anti had rejected him with a clumsy excuse after he'd broken Ru's rule not to see him... He sang softly to himself as he cried, pulling his knees to his chest to kind of hold himself.

Lotus: “~ If you're gonna treat me right, I'll take you to Heaven every night, But God forbid you leave me by myself, I'll take you to Hell, take you to Hell, If you plan on being mine, Boy, I'll be your, blessing, shining knight, But God forbid you leave me by myself, I'll take you to Hell, take you to Hell, take you to Hell ~”

**Still a Winner to Me**

Circuit wiped the sweat from his brow, resting backstage after losing a wrestling match that would decide whether or not he went on to the next round. Looks like his luck was up for the season. Again. It felt like it'd been forever since he'd taken home any kind of title. Heck, or even gotten to the semifinals. He really seemed to be stuck in a rut in his wrestling career. And that just was not so great for his already low self esteem. He tugged at the mask covering the lower half of his face, letting some air in and some sweat out. It really would be far more convenient if he could remove that. But of course, whenever updates rolled out, they never listened to him.

There was a knock on the door, security letting a short, white cloaked skeleton in, who greeted Circuit with a smile and a text.

Goth: [Can I come in?]

Circuit: [ofc babe. You're always welcome back here with me. And you best believe that.]

Goth giggled at the somewhat use of one of his boyfriends' 'catchphrase', sliding up to Circuit's side and reaching up to plant a kiss on his cheek, making Circuit blush lightly as he pulled Goth close.

Circuit: [Sorry I put on such a poor show out there.]

Goth: [Circy, are you kidding me? You were incredible out there!]

Circuit: [You don't need to patronize me, I know I've been complete garbage recently. Dunno why. Maybe I should just... throw in the towel and go back to watching the others' matches instead of wasting my time on my own.]

Goth hugged him tight, looking him deep in the eyes before texting again. He felt his soul aching as tears started to collect in Circuit's eyesockets.

Goth: [Circy No! Don't say that! It's something you love doing. That's no waste. Sometimes, you just have to be like Palette, do things just because you like them. Besides, even when you lose, you look spectacular doing it.]

That got a silent chuckle from Circuit, wiping his tears as best he could, Goth pulling him down to kiss away the rest.

Circuit: [you sure have a way of cheerin me up babe.]

Goth: [No matter what, you're still a winner to me. And a champion of my heart.]

Circuit's tears returned, along with his blush, but they were now for joy rather than sadness. He pulled Goth into a passionate kiss, neither of them paying any mind to the mask that kept their lips from physically touching. It was different. But it was good enough for them. As long as they had eachother, they still won.


	13. Comfort In Places Distrusted (Apollo and Rurik)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ANGST!!!! ANGST LIKE ALL HELL!!
> 
> It does get sweet at the end, but still, angst like all hell. bring the tissues. This one's a ride. Might be kinda sloppy cuz I'm just havin a rough time today, but apparently my answer to that was to make everyone else cry XDDD
> 
> But anyways, set directly after a thread I had with an Inkfell. Things went..... poorly to say the least. Things were said that would stick with Rurik for a loooooong time.  
> Being unable to cope with the traumatic experience, Rurik went to Apollo for comfort, even though he holds his doubts, especially for what Inkfell had said to him.
> 
> Ru will get better over time and overcome his past, but it's a process. So yeh. Silver lining but this one's still one HELL of a doozie!!
> 
> May or may not be canon. Hopefully I got Apollo in character enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror), and others belong to @Samsythecat  
> Ring, Phoenix, Sarafine, Ink (winged), Xia, Coral, Styx, and others belong to @MemeLoverGirl01  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> More to be added potentially over time.

**Comfort in Places Distrusted**

Halfway though the portal, Rurik felt white hot tears burning their way down his face. He couldn't cope. Not after that. Not after being attacked, reminded he had to fight to prove his right to exist, that there were plenty who would wish him dead, that he wasn't strong enough to handle everything on his own but was expected to be. … That his birth parents were ashamed of him. That they believed no one could ever love him.

….. Liars and backstabbers, the ones that welcomed him into their home with open arms. Liars and backstabbers, the ones that put up with his poor behavior and tried to show him a better way. Liars and backstabbers, the ones that fed him and held him and told him they cared. Liars and backstabbers, the ones that had fought for his protection on multiple occasions. Liars and backstabbers, the ones that actually made him feel safe and okay for a change. Liars and backstabbers, the close friend that comforted him when he couldn't sleep and the brother figure that made him smile with his innocence and the parent figure that kissed him on the head so lovingly.... Liars and backstabbers....

Those words played over and over and over in his head, deafeningly loud, remembering Ring in tears, making Somnus upset by bringing up his work, arguing with Apollo and Artemis and Ares... All the trouble he'd caused. The terror he felt in his soul at the idea they'd kick him out as well. That they could never actually love him and he was just pressing his luck and their pity. The paranoia they were just trying to get him to lower his guard so they could hurt him. He felt like the whole universe had eyes on him, waiting for him to slip up, waiting to laugh at him, waiting to kick him to the ground and the curb again. No. He was not okay. Apollo. He needed Apollo. Even if it was a lie, he needed that lie right now.

But... he couldn't go to Apollo like he was. Not in the state he was in. He had raw magic running down his neck from the fresh gash in it, where his Ink had forced his own knife into him. Just as punishment for trying to defend himself and letting his guard down while caught up in his emotions... a promise that it was 'for his protection', 'in his best interests', 'to teach him to survive'. If he heard his Ink call him an 'abomination' one more time he'd be ill. Heck, he felt like he was going to be ill anyway. Dashing straight to his room and locking the door just to be sure, he went to try to patch himself up, shaken further by just how bad he looked. Was that really is face in the mirror? The one painted with fear and emotional turmoil? It didn't look like his. At least.... Not the face he'd worn for years... he looked like when he'd first gotten the scar on his cheek. That last shred of trust and hope that someone who was supposed to care for him would, ripped from him. … He felt much the same, clutching his skull as memories flashed before his eyes of everyone at the castle... how honest they looked when they said they cared. Especially Apollo. Who went as far as to call him his ward. To claim him as his own. To claim to want him. He retched a bit at the idea that was all a lie, coughing and panting as he tried to get a hold of himself.

A firm slap to the face and he was able to collect himself just enough to clean up and slap a bandage on his neck. Hopefully that would hold. But if anyone saw him with that, there would be questions. And questions were one of the last things he wanted right now. Rooting around clothes he hardly ever wore, stored separately from his typical military-esque uniforms, he drug out a short scarf. That would do. It was light enough it could be passed off as a fashion choice and would cover the bandage, even if it felt a bit odd and out of place. He checked himself one more time in the mirror, hating what he saw but satisfied with the effectiveness of the scarf. And with that, he dashed out of his room, head down, praying no one saw him in his mad dash to find Apollo.

Apollo had actually just gotten back that second from a run to 'borrow' some swap Pappy hoodies, being his clothing of choice. As soon as he set foot in the castle, he was hit hard by the sheer panic and emotional pain Rurik was giving off, walking rather briskly to where he felt those hard feelings coming from, terribly worried for his adopted son. He didn't even get halfway there before Rurik practically tackled him, shaking violently and looking like he was running for his life. And in a way.... he was. Apollo scooped him up into his arms, cooing at him comfortingly, brow furrowed with further worry. Rurik wasn't the sort to display this kind of 'weakness' easily. Whatever had happened must've shaken him horribly, and Apollo knew that. And whoever or whatever had spooked his son that bad had another thing coming. But for now, he carried him to the livingroom cuddle pile to calm the poor boy down. Rurik whined the whole way there, clinging to Apollo with a death grip. It broke Apollo's soul to see, pulling him closer, curling around him protectively.

While it helped to be in Apollo's arms, it wasn't enough. So Rurik grabbed the bottom of Apollo's oversized hoodie and ducked into it, squirming his way closer, still trembling violently. Apollo hugged him even tighter, not minding in the slightest. He knew that with Rurik, it was better not to ask what had happened, so he didn't. But that didn't make him any less worried. No parent wanted their child to feel like this, to be this afraid, this rattled. The scarf did feel a bit off to him, and he certainly had his suspicions, giving Rurik a heal just in case.... That broke the floodgates again, Rurik bursting into tears, sobbing into Apollo. Apollo frowned in turn, cooing at him again and giving off a calming aura. Whatever happened must've been REALLY bad. Rurik didn't cry in front of others often. All of this was incredibly out of the ordinary for the teen. While Apollo was very glad Rurik found comfort in him and trusted him enough to come to him when he needed him, at least when it was this bad, he was still horribly worried. It was all just too off. But he settled for holding Rurik close and letting him cry in the safety of his arms, and hoodie, whispering promises of safety and love to him. Another whine, desperately wanting to believe Apollo's words, Rurik pressed himself close to Apollo's chest, Apollo moving his skull and holding it there, to be closer to his soul to listen to it beat.

Thump, to be loved and wanted. Thump, to be safe and warm. Thump, to be far from the troubles and abuse of his past. Thump, to not have to worry or run any more. Thump, to drown out the words echoing in his head. Thump, to be okay.

It took a while of cooing and reassuring, but Rurik calmed down little by little. With a deep sigh, he stopped shaking and relaxed, utterly exhausted. Apollo matched the sigh, giving Rurik a few pets through the hoodie, very glad he was feeling better. Slowly, he tried to shift Rurik so he could poke his head out of the hoodie to eat some of the food Artemis had brought them, wanting to get something in the poor kid before letting him rest. It was awkward to Rurik, but he was still too shaken and exhausted to care, not wanting to leave the hoodie, or Apollo, any time soon still.

Once finished, he settled back into the safety of the hoodie, surprisingly not feeling claustrophobic for it, maybe since it was loose enough he could see out the top if he really tried. Or maybe because it was Apollo and Apollo made him feel safe, even in tight enclosed spaces. He could question that later. For now, he was warm and comfortable and his belly was full. All the things he had never had before being scooped up and taken in by these 'odd' people he still wasn't sure he trusted not to leave him. With a yawn, he cuddled in closer to Apollo and slowly drifted off to sleep, Apollo humming and petting him.

Rurik's last conscious thoughts were to wonder why his soul felt so light and full, a feeling he wasn't used to in the slightest. Was... this what it felt like to be loved? Stars. He wanted to believe that so badly.

When he woke up, he'd expected to find himself in bed, figuring Apollo would've tucked him in to go tend to other things or wards. But... that familiar purring was still there, still holding him close and protectively, tucked away in Apollo's hoodie the same as when he'd fallen asleep. He tried not to move too much, not wanting Apollo to know he'd woken up. It was a mix of worrying he'd want to put him down if he were awake and not wanting to admit he liked being tucked away like this. In a way, it was kind of like a makeshift skeleton-key... like he could pretend he was really Apollo's, no relation to his abusive blood relatives, free of expectation beyond living and growing... it was a nice thought. But he knew it wasn't real. He'd always feel the shadow of his blood relatives looming over him, or at least he felt like he would. As much as he disowned his blood relatives, he couldn't escape the expectations they'd left on his shoulders. Especially when people looked at him and saw him as the child of an Ink and a Dream. They already had expectations of him just by looking at him. Just by knowing his blood relation. Just for knowing where his magic stemmed from. And that hurt. Not as much as being seen as 'another Palette', but it still hurt a lot, like his decision to disown and separate himself from his blood relations didn't matter to anyone but him, he's always be seen as a Dream and Ink child. Not his own person. He'd be held to their expectations, measured against them. Like it or not. And he didn't like it. He hated it. But... then... there was Apollo. When he looked in Apollo's eyes... he saw none of that. What he saw in them made him feel like he was Apollo's.

… He'd been so lost in thought, he hadn't realized he was actually looking Apollo in the eyes, Apollo having peeked into the oversized hoodie to check on Rurik, smiling lovingly at him as they held eye contact, knowing full well how lost in thought the teen was. Rurik blushed lightly, horribly flustered as he returned to reality, making Apollo chuckle softly. Rurik pretended to look annoyed, Apollo only smiling wider for being glad to see the boy, his boy, was back to his usual self. He leaned in to give Rurik a quick kiss to the head, over his hat.

Apollo: “I love you, my little general. And you never have to doubt that.”

Stars... how he wanted to believe Apollo's words.


	14. Sleeping Somnus and Sappy Rurik (copied RP text)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ru being sappy while Som is asleep, thinking he can't hear him. Boy was he wrong!! 
> 
> Copied w/ permission from @wolfsavage8  
> Hopefully I didn't miss any parts or any typos to edit.  
> Some context from another RP I may or not post in a dif book if I get permission, dif book as that one is a lil nsfw. So some context might be missing without that, but nothing too bad. Nothing too explicit happened there tho. But still. 
> 
> Note that the format will be dif, as I only edited to take out timestamps and fix typos and remove some comments etc.  
> Also note to explain petnames: Rurik calls Som Fanger, Som calls Ru ferrum and venandi, Som calls Lotus regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror), and others belong to @Samsythecat  
> Ring, Phoenix, Sarafine, Ink (winged), Xia, Coral, Styx, and others belong to @MemeLoverGirl01  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> More to be added potentially over time.

*ru slid into Som's room, knowing full well he should be asleep by this point. Worst case, he could just say he couldnt sleep either, when really it was just he wanted to be close to his partner, feeling exceptionally sentimental tonight. Not horribly uncommon, just uncommon for him to act on it. Besides, they were together, so no harm, right? He wouldnt be thought of as going soft for that. Ughhhh he hated opening doors slowly. It meant being patient. But it was the best was to keep it quiet, sliding in and shutting the door just as slowly*

*Som was curled in a reorganized, n slightly smaller, nest, his favorite pillow clearly missed and him curled in a soft ball a goop around 1 of his poke dolls, his claws n small, talon like toes, curling n twitchin a bit as he sleeps, murring quietly*

*ru chuckled to himself, keeping it low and quiet. That was just too cute. He didn't even try to hide the smile he wore, far warmer and more lighthearted than his typical scowl. Keeping his steps light, he padded silently over to his sleeping partner, ever so carefully sliding close to him, not quite touching yet. Just softly gazing at him, watching his chest rise and fall*

*Som twitches again, turnin towards Ru because of heat, his tendrils curling in recognition, deep love, n care, fer the aura beside him, movin jus enough ta nuzzle Ru some, tho not wanting ta move much as the other areas of the nest are cold compared ta his current spot, still murring, tho with a happy/pleased tone now*

*that earned a bit more laughter, ru carefully sliding a bit closer, propping Som's head onto his chest. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and pet Som in long slow strokes, keeping his voice quiet, speaking to the night air* Rurik: "heh, even in your sleep, you still recognize me, huh? I dont think I've ever felt more special in my life. I know I'm a lucky bastard, but this is ridiculous."

*Som purrs, nuzzling inta Ru more n humming slightly, havin heard, but he thinks it best not ta interrupt too much, tho he will respond mildly* Are.... special.... mine.... Venandi.... mine...

*he entirely missed what Som had said, too lost in thought to hear him* Rurik: "maybe if I was braver, I'd sleep in here every night. Guess I already do fairly often. But I know myself. I'd just stay up for the pleasure of watching you. Just give your brothers more work. Figure we'd both get an earful for that, but I dunno how theyd expect me to resist. It's hard enough to not look like I'm starin at ya all day around the others. Just not anything better to look at. Hell, if I had to pick between stargazing or scargazing, stars be damned, heh. I'll never get tired of seeing every mark you hold. Those are my constellations. Those are the mythos I wanna hear about. But I think we both know I wont remember a lick o it. Too distracted. Heck, 's hard ta even listen ta ya normally. I just get lost in the sound a yer voice. It's like a warm blanket on a cold day, and I dont wanna get outta bed. Hell, I dunno how I managed ta be lucky enough ta run inta ya. Or earn your affections."

*Som purrs surprisingly loudly at that, very pleased, extremely flattered, n happy as ALLLL fuckin hell, hiding his still asleep fluster by moving again n burying his head in Ru's neck, purring, murring, n making a deep rumbly, growl in his throat as he gets comfy practically pinning Ru in the nest, toes curling up multiple times as his tendrils curl inta hearts as well*

*another laugh and a few nuzzles back, eyes closed once more so he missed the curling tendrils* Rurik: "still a trapper in your sleep. Stars... everything I learn about ya just drags me in deeper. You really are one tricksy little god. No matter how distant I try to keep from people, you wormed your way into my soul. Never thought I'd meet my match. But one of those trademark sharptoothed grins of yours, and I just melt. Takes everything for me not ta drag ya off then n there. But you dont run. You fight back. You dont tremble under me. And for some reason, I dont mind that. Somehow i dont even mind lettin ya be the one... huntin me... like right now. Its.. like it's something I didnt know I needed. Heh. Guess I need ya a lot. But that's not too surprising. Once somebody makes their way in, 's not like theyll ever leave... guess that's what scares me. I know what a wreck I'd be if you were gone. The thought keeps me up some nights. Not for long though. Even on the nights you're out workin n I'm left worryin n pacin, it's like I've still got yer magic all over me. Like you're there but not. Tellin me ta calm down, n weirdly enough I do. 'S the only way I can sleep some nights. Would be better with ya there though. No denyin that. Yer like the air I breathe. You, lo, n virus. I'd be lost without you, drowning in myself. Somehow, ya always make me feel.. like I'm okay. Like things will be ok. I dont worry about the legacy I'm expected ta carry from my old men or bein a fell, or anything I've done... all the terrible things I've done. One look at ya and poof. Gone. You're what's on my mind instead."

*Som purrs more, n moves enough ta nuzzle the marking he placed, a tendril having come up n is now petting his cheek. When he nuzzles the mark a spark of magic makes itself known, something ta let Som know his emotions if it's causin him not ta sleep, so he can destress n ease Ru's worries, with a sub function of letting Ru know Som's condition n emotional state atst*

*ru opened his eyes at that, not sure what the feeling was, only knowing that it felt nice. Another low chuckle and a feather light kiss to the tendril on his cheek* Rurik: "case in point." *he sighed deeply again, going back to petting. Well, as best he could for their position* Rurik: "still feel kinda silly for freakin so bad the other day. I'm not really... so well versed or prepared on those sorts a things. I'm so used ta givin up on thinking before I even try, just wait fer lotus to explain things ta me cuz I know I'm likely ta get it wrong. I know im not the sharpest knife in the drawer, n im ok with that. Mostly. Just wish I woulda figured things out faster... dont like seein ya uncomfortable. Guess I'm too sensitive, but... it makes my soul ache to see you even slightly uncomfy. Your smile is my joy." *another kiss to the tendril* Rurik: "hated havin ta just leave ya like that. Wasnt expecting the text back, but it made my entire day. Even though I spent most a it curled up under my bed. Heh. Guess I'm still pretty easily overwhelmed. Especially when it's you. I'm sure I'll get more used ta things with time. Havent had a nightmare 'bout snakes since though. That's actually why I hate snakes. My uncle used ta toss em inta my shack at night. Would wake up with em coiled in my ribcage. Was always terrified they'd eat my soul. Sounds kinda silly thinking back. But now, I just dream about your tendrils instead. So it's better."

*Som purrs, n twitches at the kisses, now tucking himself under Ru's chin. Hearing that he doesn't have nightmare's about snakes in his ribcage, n is instead dreaming of him n his tendrils instead, causes him ta let out a low growl of pleased happiness as he starts ta knead Ru's ribs with his claws*

*ru tries hard not to laugh too loud, not wanting to wake Som, hugging him a little closer* Rurik: "stars... you're so perfect. I dont know how you do it. My soul feels so much lighter with you. Still gettin my head around what happened in that fight... went into it the same way I always do, but... then it's like I just... stopped thinking and just felt. More then usual. Usually try to block out anything but my ink, sometimes an aura... but something about that fight was different. Like I had some deep sense of purpose. It wasnt for the thrill of making others submit, not entirely. Not even just for revenge. ... I just... felt warm. And light. All I could think about was how deeply I love you and want to keep you safe, how happy you make me feel. And it made me stronger. I know it's a thing cuz of the magic I inherited, but... I didnt feel disgusted by it for once. Haven't felt that way since... rescuing lotus. Heck, I even used my roller. Without thinking. Haven't used that while sober in... over five years. But in the moment it just felt so right. I know I'm better with it than my knife... but I think too much about my other old man when I use it. But not then. All I could think about was loving you. How you make me feel. How I want to make you feel. Every single thing I adore about you. Every single thing that makes you you. It was like a warm haze I wish I could go back to... felt similar to being full of your magic..." *he blushed hard just from the memory, curling into Som a bit more out of embarrassment* Rurik: "there I go flusterin myself again... hard not to when I think of you. Or how nice it felt to have your magic seep into me like that. Still feel it when I focus on the mark ya left. I've spent a lot of time just staring at it since. Cant explain why. Just the way it makes me feel is... indescribable. In a good way. You... make me feel like a legend immortalized in stars, and the sky that holds those stars is your crown. That... made more sense in my head... heh. Guess what I mean is I feel honored to be be at your side."

Wanted...... ta protect... me... fought.... for me...... *Som hums n purrs blushing well enough that a purple/orange glow is slightly lighting up the area* You... are... my stars....

*... now that he actually heard, flushing even harder and a bit panicked.* Rurik: "... wait... no way... no, you're definitely asleep... no way you're faking... but... then how.... did you.... did you hear all... but then..." *yeah his mind was melting more and more by the second*

*Som giggles n pets Ru, still asleep* Sleep..... god.... aware... while.... asleep.... ...... When.... wake.... you.... bein.... kissed.... ta.... oblivion.... cuz.... you.... sweet... Ferrum.... Kisses.... n.... cuddles....

*... his soul skipped a couple beats as he stared wide eyed into the darkness... he gave a light squeak of embarrassment before laughing nervously and muttering to himself* Rurik: "shoulda known, god I'm stupid. Good thing I didnt pull out my soul or he'd remember that too..." *yeah he was about to die of embarrassment, too stiff to move*

Ease.... Venandi..... I.... ain't.... sayin.... nothin... of what.... ya said... ta nobody.... besides.... can't see.... so... if ya.... did... look at... yer soul... I wouldn't.... see or sense.... only.... hear n.... respond. Nothin.... more.... *Som nuzzles the mark again, purrin n fairly flushed, but clearly VERY happy n it looks like a sorta worry of his is mostly gone, the worry havin been that he wasn't good enough for Ru or Lotus, so half that worry is gone now with Ru having said all this, regardless if Som was asleep or not, it does ease his fears n worries*

*ru's blush only got worse... it wasnt to look at his soul.... that's not why he'd thought about doing that. And it wasnt about Som telling anyone, it was about anyone hearing at all. It was just... too honest and earnest for the tough facade he put up. But....... to hell with it. He was already flustered to all hell, how much worse could it get. He had such little self control anyways. Carefully, and shakily, he drew out his soul, giving it a second thought for a moment but to his great surprise still not changing his mind, though he wasnt so sure about how Som would feel about it, so he still hesitated and took it slow, inching the inverted heart closer and closer to Som until it gently rested against him, almost clinging to him of it's own volition* Rurik: "its... I like the thought that... feeling it would give my partners good dreams." *yeah. He was wrong. The flustered could get worse. And it did. His face felt like it was on fire*

*Som's breath hitched slightly a tendril wrapping gently around it, cradling it as he purrs huskily, cracking a socket open n moving up ta cuddle the absolute shit outta Ru, his eyelight shimmering in MANY mixed positive emotions, love, SOOO much care n trust, n it's a bit too much fer him so he jus buries his head in Ru's neck, purring naturally, but also EXTREMELY huskily, n cradling Ru's soul in his tendril as he holds it against his own soul beat protectively*

*ru shivers a bit from the contact to his exposed soul, blush absolutely not going anywhere for quite a while after this. He pants a bit from how warm and flustered he was from Som's soulbeat reverberating through his own soul. Hugging him tighter, he let out an almost purr-like sound, closer to a purr than any of his sleep induced mimicry attempts. His soul practically swelled with love from the look in Som's eyelight, that love emanating from his soul to seep into Som.* Rurik: "s-sorry I w-woke you up..."

Well in all honesty I was gonna wake up anyway. Half asleep because before ya walked in I was in the middle of a bad nightmare.

*he purrs loudly, pushing Ru's hand with a tendril fer him ta hold something, seeming incredibly sheepish n shy about it, his blush n Ru's now lighting up the large nest of fluff fully*

Rurik: "... o-oh. T-thats good then." *yeahhhhhh his brain had melted. He was just saying words. He was a touch confused about what Som's tendril was pushing his hand for, but easily went along with it, brain far too melted to question why Som was feeling shy too.*

*Som was giving Ru his OWN soul ta hold as well, none of the SGT liked how their souls looked, mostly being grey n goopy, almost looking like it could, n WOULD melt, n they glowed in their respective colors, but Som still buried his face in Ru's shoulder, rather not looking at it himself*

*ru was shivering from the magnitude of the gesture. And the feeling of holding the essence of his boyfriend in his hand. He very quickly added his other hand to keep it cradled between the two just incase. The last thing he wanted was any harm to come to it. Pulling it close to his chest to keep it even more protected from the elements... well, the cold of the room at least, he marveled at it nearly to the point of tears. Still holding it as gently and gingerly, like it was the greatest treasure in the world, he brought it up to his lips to kiss it, just barely grazing the goopy surface*

*Som shivered n actually mewled, confused n surprised, n definitely overwhelmed. He thought that Ru would look at it n hand it back in disgust, Som not liking how it looks himself, as other souls shine n are solid, healthy lookin, shiny n multicolored, not melted n sickly lookin, like his looks, with a dull dark grey n a surprisingly weak magic shine, especially fer a god*

Rurik: "... Somnus..." *his voice was breathy and no more than a whisper, pulling the soul back to his chest to cradle it close again, tears finally dropping from his eyesockets. He didn't even try to hide them, giving Som a kiss to the cheek*

*Som looks up sheepishly n shy, unsure if Ru even likes his soul. A tendril wipes at some of the tears as Som nuzzles him, tilting his head some wondering if he's crying from bein overwhelmed, n worried it may be something else*

*it was definitely from being overwhelmed. And in a good way. It meant a lot to him that Somnus would trust him and feel close enough to him to show him his soul. He nuzzled the tendril and brought the soul up to his mouth again, whispering to it before giving it another kiss* Rurik: "I'll protect you, precious treasure."

*Som purrs lightly, kissing Ru and his soul, extremely shyly, but happy again* Mea pulcher Venator, amor meus, in te perfecta sunt mihi, et es nimis genus. Ego non sentio amo ego dignus te vel nostra regina. *My handsome Hunter, my love, you are perfect for me, and are FAR too kind. I don't feel like I deserve you or our queen.*

*his spine arched a bit at the kiss to his soul, the colors rippling across the gray-white surface of his soul brightening a bit. He only caught a few words, not really getting what Som meant. He was reaaaally struggling with figuring out latin, despite the amount of effort he'd been putting in in private, not having mentioned it to anyone really. Well, Ares knew since he's the one that gave him the translation dictionary* Rurik: "stars... I dont need to understand when you sound that perfect." *he nuzzled Som a bit more and tried to press himself closer*

*Som helps by wrapping his tendrils around Ru, but is also tryna giving Ru his soul back, as he doesn't wanna risk hurting it or have it grow too cold in his low temp room fer any longer than he already has, nuzzling Ru's neck as he does so*

*ru gets the message and nods, giving Som's soul one last kiss before handing it back as well, holding back a gasp as the two souls lightly brush as he tries to trade them back*

*Som purrs deeply at the souls brushing, n takes his soul back, which has gotten a little colder actually, but not by much. He nuzzles, kisses, n nips Ru's neck a few times, before settling back down ta try n go ta sleep again, since it was the middle of the night still, and he was still tired*

*ru returned his own soul to his chest. Even if it was a bit cold, he was too preoccupied by how it felt to have it so close to Som. Still blushing hard, though not quite as hard as earlier, he gave Som a few kisses in return and wrapped his legs around him, settling in to sleep as well. He yawned, more tired than he'd realized, and pulled Som's skull to his chest, still wanting him close to his soul for just how good it had felt.* Rurik: "~let me be your nightmare, theres no need for you to be scared, one taste of me, nobody compares, I'll be the mark you cant erase, the demon tapping on your brain, dont wanna wake up from this nightmare~" *an unconventional lullaby, but it's just the song that came to mind for him, far too sleepy already to be embarrassed about singing infront of, or rather for, another person.*

*Som was definitely pleased by the lil lullaby, snoozing as he listens ta Ru's soulbeat as well, purring while helpin Ru fall asleep with him*

*ru was out like a light, the purring certainly helping a lot. Even in his sleep he held Som close, definitely not going to let go. And definitely going to have good dreams.*


	15. The Trouble with Palette (Nightmare and Palette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trouble with Palette is he's just too.... Palette!!
> 
> Nightmare focused, and his thoughts on his nephew! 
> 
> Depiction of Nightmare is based off threads with @____Hated  
> May or may not be cannon! Hopefully I got Nightmare enough in character and his thoughts and motivations and feelings close enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror), and others belong to @Samsythecat  
> Ring, Phoenix, Sarafine, Ink (winged), Xia, Coral, Styx, and others belong to @MemeLoverGirl01  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> Nightmare played by @____Hated  
> More to be added potentially over time.

Nightmare stepped through a portal into his castle with a sigh. It was so much better to be full of negativity again. Honestly, he wasn't quite sure why he put up with his nephew, who could only be described as 'an insufferable ball of sunshine and energy'. Maybe it made him... happy? Or maybe it was just out of obligation since he knew he was the reason the kid's dad was so absent. Well, or at least one of them. No matter the reason, there were two things that he was sure of. One, that Palette was EXHAUSTING. And two, that it was nice to finally have some peace and quiet again.

Tendrils lolling lazily, he slid into his throne... only to bolt back up, tendrils bristling, having sat on something cold and metallic. With a groan, he picked up the object, the bright colors already giving away who was responsible for it. Palette. Ooooof course it was. Geez that kid acted fast. It had only been an hour since they'd parted ways, right? ... He checked the time. Oh. Well. A little longer than that then. By a couple hours. He'd really needed more negativity after time with Palette than he'd realized. Anyways, might as well get the 'surprise' his nephew left over with, carefully removing the lid of the tin with a tendril, leaning away from it incase it was some kind of trap or trick..... nope. Not booby-trapped. Just..... a bunch of cookies??? Broken cookies??? Oh, there was a note taped to the inside of the tin lid.

'Dear Uncle Nightmare,

While you were out, I brought you a treat! Don't worry, I had Mr Artemis help me with them, so I KNOW they're edible! I even made them shaped like hearts because I love you! Buuuut then I remembered you need negativity, so I broke them all so you can enjoy them! Oh! And don't worry, that's just frosting on them, not paint.

I also left a bunch of little notes to cheer you up on bad, er good?? days. They're hidden around your castle super well, so it's like a game! I'll give you hints if you're really stumped! If I remember where I put them that is. I already forgot how many I left, but I think it was a lot. So have fun finding them! I hope they bring you joy! Er, whatever the negativity version of that is!

Love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and EVER!

Your nephew,

Palette'

… Looks like Palette wrote it by hand with his ink... but it changed color constantly... like he couldn't make up his mind what color to write in... it was kind of hard to read. The 'blank' space of the paper was also covered in hearts and stars. Oooof course it was. It wouldn't be Palette if it wasn't. Stars that kid was insufferable. Just so bright and cheery. Everything he wasn't. Not anymore. Maybe before all this, before the corruption, they could've been friends, well family really, but as things were... this kid had to be his punishment for everything he's done. His own personal hell. Someone he felt bad about hurting. Someone he didn't want to make suffer and cry. Someone who actually claimed to love him, as he was now. Someone who just wouldn't leave him the hell alone. The weight of all the 'I love you's was almost too much to bear. That kid didn't know what was good for him. Or when to quit. But... in a way, that was his charm, wasn't it?

He thought back to all the things Palette had said to him... all the refusals to fight, the insistence that Palette loved him, the unbridled affection and joy and acceptance..... the foolishness of a child.... and the pain of a soldier.... Even after all that, he still didn't know what to make of the kid. But, he couldn't deny the low chuckle that escaped him. The kid might be insane, but he had his way of making Nightmare smile.

Nightmare's reflections were cut short though, snapped back out of his thoughts by hushed voices and poorly held snickers. His minions. Seems they were grouped together, passing something around. …. Oh no... Had they found...

With a cruel grin, ready to knock some skulls together, Nightmare got back up from his throne, a light hissing noise escaping him in warning as he made his way over to the group. Once directly behind them, he cleared his throat, Killer instantly jumping a bit.

Killer: “B-boss!”

Nightmare: “Care to tell me what's so funny? Hmm?”

He snatched up the note from Killer, Dust and Scoundrel still snickering.

'Your tendrils are looking extra sharp today!

Love,

Palette'

The snickering only got louder from the two as he read.

Dust: “So how does that make you feel, 'bestest uncle in the whole wide multiverses'?”

Seems they'd found more than just the one. Nightmare gripped the note in his hand, growling hard and glaring daggers at the three. While they were still intimidated, they weren't as intimidated as they normally would be, clearly thinking he'd gone soft from all the time with his lovey-dovey nephew.

Killer: “Now now, 'uncle Nightmare', you wouldn't wanna upset your -sweet little nephew- by being mean to us, right?”

He grabbed the three by the collars with his tendrils, slowly lifting them into the air. All three gulp.

Nightmare: “Perhaps a little reminder is in order.”

He slammed them into the wall, bricks crumbling and cracking and the ceiling shaking from the force.

Nightmare: “I'm STILL the SAME Nightmare. And if I hear ONE more peep out of ANY of you about this, you'll all WISH I was kind enough to kill you.”

They gulped again and nodded.

Killer: “Y-yes boss.”

Nightmare: “That's better. Now-”

The three fell to the floor as Nightmare retracted his tendrils.

Nightmare: “Go make yourselves useful before I FIND a use for you!”

Right before they could run off, his tendrils grabbed them once more, earning a chorus of fear and dread to wash over the room, echoing from his goon's souls.

Nightmare: “Oh, and one more thing. If ANY of you so much as TOUCH my nephew-”

He paused, just to grin wildly and coldly, not a drop of mercy in his eyelight.

Nightmare: “you'll become my guinea pigs for new forms of TORTURE. PERMANENTLY.”

He let them go again, and without another sound they scattered, each teleporting off to cause negativity in another AU rather than stick around and find out what those threats meant. Maybe, if his tone hadn't been quite so sinister, they would've challenged him on that, used Palette as a bargaining chip over him. But as it stood, none of them were bold enough to try. For now at least.

Finally. Peace and quiet again. Sitting back on his throne once more, he looked over the note again, smiling despite himself. Oh Palette. Foolish, naive, joyful child. The greatest threat to his safety, yet the first person to make him feel alive in forever. Someone... he was actually afraid of losing.

Nightmare: “Just what am I going to do with you?”


	16. Palette's Misadventures with Stabby-Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the roomba likes to pick on Palette!  
> Poor kid really had become the butt of every joke just about XD
> 
> Only meant this to be a short, but it ended up long enough to stand on its own, so here it is!
> 
> *mild swearing, mostly for the name of the roomba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Rust, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror), Samson, and others belong to @Samsythecat  
> Ring, Phoenix, Sarafine, Sean, Ink (winged), Xia, Coral, Styx, Charlie, and others belong to @MemeLoverGirl01  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> Nightmare played by @____Hated  
> More to be added potentially over time.

Ever since the roomba, dubbed 'Stabby-Bitch' by Rurik and Somnus after they strapped a knife to it (luckily with the stipulation it be sheathed), Palette had tripped, tumbled, stumbled, and fallen over the poor thing. For some reason, it really seemed to have an appetite for his scarf tails. But after the first handful of times, he got fairly used to Stabby-Bitch's harassment. He'd actually gotten pretty good at side stepping away from it, swishing his scarf over it like a rainbow loving matador. Sometimes when no one was watching he'd even say 'ole'. 

And that was fine. He could deal with that. … But after getting dared by Goth, in reality it was Lotus and Somnus pranking him with a spoofed text but he still hadn't caught onto that, to try the old 'Bloody Mary' thing, he'd been extra jumpy. A shadow in just the wrong place at the wrong time? He would yelp and bolt to his room. Someone walk around a corner when he was distracted and not paying attention to individual auras? He'd jump a bit and panic for a second. A sudden noise where he couldn't see where it came from? Well, that already scared him. One didn't exactly live through bombings and NOT have issues with sudden loud noises. Especially when he already hated thunderstorms and fireworks, for mostly unrelated reasons. 

So of course, while he was still getting over his paranoia, Stabby-Bitch felt the need to suck up a sheet from the laundry and take it for a ride around the castle. While it did make for a fantastic and fashionable cape, it did make navigation a bit harder for the poor machine. Leading it to fling itself off the stairs... and directly at an unsuspecting Palette, who instantly felt all the color drain from his eyelights as the flying sheet came hurtling at him. He was too spooked to get out more than a squeak before booking it back down the stairs and away from his ghostly assailant. 

In the fall, the sheet had kind of flown to the side, letting the little vacuum 'see' again. Thanks gravity! And though it made quite a THUD when it landed, it was heavy enough duty to keep chugging along like the trooper it was. 

Poor Palette on the other hand, was running as fast as he could, vision blurred from tears. He dared to look behind him, and sure enough it was still following him! And by crawling on the floor no less! And smearing blood behind it!! To be extra spooky! 

Palette: “I'm s-sorry I m-made you show u-up, Miss Mary!! If you let me live I w-wont do it again I p-promise!!!”

But the relentless chase continued. Poor boy was so shaken he was dripping paint.... Which was exactly why the roomba was following. To clean up the mess. Causing the paint to streak across the floor and color the sheet. 

Sure, it was more pink than red, but Palette had seen Gothy play a game where the blood was pink so maybe some blood was pink. And not all monsters bled red anyways, well, of the ones that did bleed that is. At least he knew it wasn't his own, because his raw magic would be more of a rainbow instead of one or two solid colors. … although he was pretty scared... and his magic did tend to turn pink like that when anxious.... That just made him freak out worse!! Maybe ghosts were scared of the dark and if he just- …... He'd just dove into a closet. To hide from the ghost. A small enclosed space. Sonow he was trapped between a vengeful spirit AND his claustrophobia. He fell to the floor, shivering and bawling his poor little heart out. 

His screams only got louder at the banging on the door as the little vacuum tried to follow the mess of paint, the sheet somewhat blocking its sensors again so it couldn't tell there was a door there it was hitting. Lotus, who had come to investigate the racket after his tea-making had been interrupted ever so rudely by Palette's desperate shrieking, did notice the door. Rolling his eyelight, he freed the sheet from Stabby-Bitch, checking to be sure no one else was there to see him give it a soft few pats as he let it go back about its business, minus its questionable fashion choice. 

Now... He could just leave Palette to figure it out on his own. Let someone who actually cared clam the kid down. But... That meant dealing with the wailing until then. And he just wasn't too keen on that. So, nice guy lotus it was. Begrudgingly.

As soon as the door was open, Palette let out a blood curdling scream, thinking this was how his young life would meet its end. And while death technically WAS on the other side of the door, it was only in the form of Lotus. A very done with this shit already Lotus. Who gave Palette a few seconds more of contemplating the end before he piped up.

Lotus: “You done making us all deaf yet?”

Palette: “H-huh?”

Palette looked up and saw none other than lotus, glowing as he was lit from behind compared to the dark closet. He threw himself at his, now wide-eyed and slightly regretful, savior, and hugged the ever loving hell out of him. Well... maybe hugged the ever loving hell INTO him would be more accurate. Because Lotus still didn't exactly care. And now he was closer to pissed off than he already was.

Palette: “Y-you saved me!! You banished Bloody Mary back to the realm of the dead! Oh thank you thank you Lotus!! I owe you one!!”

Lotus blinked a few times and tried not to snicker too hard. So that's what all this was about. He really didn't think that joke would have a better pay off than seeing the kid jumping at his own shadow. What an imagination on this kid! Never in a million years could he have come up with anything this perfect.

Lotus: “Yes. Yes I did. And yes. Yes you do, buddy boy. Big time.”

After escorting Palette to his room, Lotus texted every last delicious detail to Somnus, snickering so hard he started to tear up.

Now, to punk Amel into cleaning up the mess.


	17. Shorts! Volume 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lil shorts! Most of these are more sad tho! .... oopth XDDD There's a bit of swearing too. So um yeh!
> 
> First is a lil thing about Rurik when he was younger. Maybe about 14 or 15  
> Next, a thing from a much younger Lotus' POV reflecting on his past  
> Then a silly fun thing of Rurik messing with Samson!  
> And a cute bit on Lotus and Rurik having a bit of a role reversal when getting ready for a date with Somnus!  
> A cute but short thing of Rurik 'stealthily' helping Glitchy out for a day  
> Then Lotus trying to figure out words for how to reach out to Charlie  
> And a SUPER SAD bit of Rurik breaking down over Ring as she succumbs to the parasite Raph placed on her  
>  Finally, some poems Rurik wrote for Somnus, Samson, and Lotus! Most are sweet and cute, Lotus one is sad.
> 
> No Lotus' guide to Rurik this time. Maybe next time XDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Rust, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror), Samson, and others belong to @Samsythecat  
> Ring, Phoenix, Sarafine, Sean, Ink (winged), Xia, Coral, Styx, Charlie, and others belong to @MemeLoverGirl01  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> Nightmare played by @____Hated  
> More to be added potentially over time.

**A Day in the Life; Wrath Unparalleled**

“Fuckin teenagers.”

That was all the onlooker uttered as they trudged past rows of vandalized buildings. This was the third time this week. Not like they ever got repairs done before the Dream kid showed up to wreck things again. Only difference this time was the numerous glowing arrows pinned into what still stood of the graffitied walls, barely holding in place while the rest had long given way, proof of the fight that had gone down just moments prior. Typically the so called positive guardian would let his filthy brat run amok, until they, the villagers, raised enough of a fuss to get him to do anything about the snot nosed urchin. And since the kid had gotten kicked out, the attacks on their village had only gotten more frequent and brutal. How they longed for the days of broken windows and minor tagging, back when the Dream kid would bring his little cloaked friend around. Well, until the two learned what arson was that is. It was an exponential decent into terror since then.

Not that things had been much better before then. The kid might as well trash the place, it was already a cesspool of lowlifes, even if they tried to put a slight happy face over it. At the end of the day, everyone knew what they were doing. Everyone knew they were in a delicate balance between selfishness and pure evil, seeking nothing more than to harness positivity for their own gains. A world without consequence. How that had backfired on them. Sure, they'd expected backlash from the negative twin, but they never would've guessed in a million years that very positivity they craved would be turned against them with such fervor, at the hands of some punk kid no less.

But hey, today's damage was done. The kid was chased off by his dad, back into the forest. Who knows how far that kid traveled just to terrorize them. Rumor had it he'd learned how to move between universes too, so it's not even like they were the only target of the kid's violence. All they knew is nobody ever saw him outside of the attacks. Which was the only time they tended to see the positive guardian either, who had abandoned his duty long ago.

…. The clinking of a chain from behind the villager gave away just how wrong the assumption the kid had run off was. And in seconds they were out, the chain having been wrapped around their neck and crossed to cut off oxygen and blood flow before they were forcefully yanked to the floor. … The kid drug them through a portal to angel only knows where, sinister laugh echoing the whole way in the night air.

… When the villager hobbled back into town... more than a day had passed... everyone had heard the screams.... no one cared enough to try to stop it. They were out for themselves and only themselves. And it certainly wasn't uncommon for someone to come limping home, barely alive and face still frozen in terror. It wasn't that they were a soft bunch, far from it. … Just about everyone knew to fear the Dream kid... because they knew no matter what, they'd make it back to tell the tale... and that was the most frightening part of it all...

**The Death of an Outcast**

Nobody likes me.

Everyone is scared of me.

Nobody wants to like me.

Everyone wants to be scared of me.

I just want to get to my books. But they hide them from me, in libraries and tall shelves, far above what my miniature stature can reach. Because this dollhouse is too big for me. And nobody will help me.

I don't mind the silence. I just mind the stares.

If they're so intent on avoiding me why can't they just ignore me?

My books don't judge. They tell me things. They show me things. They take me to fantastical places I can hardly even dream of. They make me feel... capable. If I have my books, and only my books, I can do anything.

The only people I might want attention from are the ones that ignore me, that pay no mind to the silent shuffles as I simply exist in their presence. But they like it when I have my books. Because then I'm quieter and stay put. It's not like I need them anyway. All I need are my books.

… but that doesn't mean I hold no longing for something more...

And then I met HIM.

He wasn't scared.

He didn't stare and judge and scoff.

He smiled

and said 'yo.'

…

And then he took me away. And I thought I liked it. And I thought I had a friend. And I thought I had a choice. And I thought I had a voice.

…

I was wrong.

**(Flower)Bed Head**

Samson woke up... late for school!! His alarm never went off... but he was sure he set it last night!! With a panicked groan he threw himself out of bed and hurriedly tossed on fresh clothes. Ughhh his hair was gonna be a mess. No time to worry about that now, he'd just have to settle for a bad hair day. Just splash some water on his face, brush his teeth, and dash out the door. Maybe with some toast so he at least felt a little better about being late by being an anime trope.

… Well, he was about to go through with that plan... but when he happened to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror... dear god... why. Staring back at him... was a doodle of Rurik pointing finger guns at him and a speech bubble of 'looking good, catch ya in class later nerd!' And... his hair. Oh dear lord his hair... it was filled... covered... entirely consumed by flowers, save his little antenna, currently stuck straight up with a few pansies strung along it. Had... Did... no way. No way hot topic general snuck into his dorm in the dead of night just to plaster his head in flowers... and got away with it without waking him.... how.... how did he even get the back... …. he was really gonna have to explain how hair worked to Rurik... and that this was gonna be a mess to clean up.... WAIT how did he unlock his phone to turn off the alarm!?!? Was he the one that changed his ringtone to 'Du Hast' last week!?! That was so embarrassing when it went off in class!!

Right! There was no time for that now! He was late for class! Wait.. what did he mean by 'catch you in class later'? They don't even go to the same school!! Did hot topic general even go to school!?!? Nevermind, nevermind, he was running late, he had to get going. Forget the toast!

A few periods later Samson learned when Rurik said 'catch', he meant it literally. His attendance was really taking a hit.

**Dress Rehearsal**

In a cruel twist of irony, Rurik was actually taking longer to get ready than Lotus. And Lotus was the one groaning at the door about how they were going to be late.

Lotus: “Need directions out of your shirt sleeve or are you just making a point that you hate waiting on me when I dress up?”

Rurik: “Shut it, bitch. We haven't been on a date in ages. And we haven't really been on a real date with Somnus yet.”

Lotus: “And so you're overthinking what to wear, aren't you?”

Rurik: “... maybe a bit..”

Lotus: “Did you go to Luna like I suggested?”

Rurik: “Yeah... But she gave me options..”

Lotus sighed and shook his head with a smile. As much as he loved his partner in crime, Rurik was not the one to give options, even if he did have the body to make many different outfits look good. Usually by now Lotus would've skipped half his makeup, sick of Ru pounding on the door whining about him taking too long. But today he'd had a chance to go all out. He'd even blushed his joints. He looked like a life size doll. Dolled up to the nines. He'd even gotten so bored waiting he'd laid out intricate patterns of glitter over his arms and legs. He hadn't even meant to dress up this far.

Lotus: “Which part are you stuck on?”

Rurik: “Black shirt or green shirt? Or white shirt?”

Lotus: “Just let me in you indecisive asshole.”

With a groan, Rurik opened his door and let Lotus in. Indeed there was a small pile of clothes on his bed. Great. With every second they were getting wrinkled. He really needed to convince Ru that keeping his clothes in piles was not ideal. Even if he was just given these by Luna not but 3 hours ago. Lotus shoved a few pieces from the pile at him, having no patience to let Ru try each combination on again and again for who knows how long until he decided on his own.

Lotus: “Black shirt, gold bowtie, those pants are fine. This jacket. … Do you really need to wear a suit for going to a movie? I .. can't believe I'm actually arguing against dressing up.”

Rurik simply smirked as he slid the jacket on over his shoulders, finally dressed.

Rurik: “Hey, first impressions, right? Now, just gotta pick out shoes.”

Lotus: “OH FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK”

Rurik doubled over laughing to the point of tears. It was kinda nice to have Lotus be the one on the receiving end of this for once.

Rurik: “Kidding, kidding Lo.”

**Operation Give Glitchy a Hand for the day, but Stealthily**

It was no secret Rurik was handy. Well, at least at this point. Raven or Yan leave a dent in a wall or scuff up a railing? Door squeaking? Loose screw or bolt? Uneven table leg? Chances are it was fixed within a week, all in the dead of the night or late evening after most had gone to bed. All because Rurik just couldn't stand seeing things like that without doing something about it. He was kind of compulsive like that. But it wasn't just that. It wasn't uncommon for those at the castle to trip as they walked out their doors in the morning, finding some odd treat or trinket waiting for them, never with any explanation. It wasn't extremely common, maybe once a month or so. The only hint was it directly correlated with people Rurik was fond of or made it a point to avoid, like Ink or Ring. So naturally he'd been figured out from day one, though no one said anything such as to not discourage him in his 'indirect' methods of showing affection.

Though there was another thing he would sometimes do to show fondness, and that was, much like Lotus, follow someone around for the day and silently assist them from the shadows. And today's focus was Glitchy. Rurik had noticed Glitchy taking more breaks recently, and considering how much work the FGoD took on daily, he could only figure it was burn out finally getting to them. So now was the perfect time to lend a helping hand! So to the shadows he took!

Glitchy knew full well Rurik had been following them all morning, but much like how everyone just didn't speak about Rurik's repairs or gifts, they let him follow and 'help out' without a word, pretending like they were none the wiser. A plate left out when putting the dishes away, a run away ball of yarn, and the like, all done intentionally to make their younger friend feel helpful. They couldn't help but text Rust about the amusing situation, and the palpable excitement in the air from the teen whenever they left Rurik a way to 'help'.

Ru frowned a bit as he noticed Glitchy still taking more frequent breaks, despite his assistance. Well, guess burn out can't be turned around in a day. But.. every time after they got off their phone, they seemed to be smiling a bit more than usual. Huh. Wonder what that was all about? Oh well, back to helping his hard working comrade!

**Passing Notes**

Lotus had been trying to find the words to approach Charlie all week, but no matter what he tested on his dolls, it never felt quite right. He wanted to express his understanding and willingness to assist where he could... but it was just so difficult to put that it age appropriate terms... How would she even take it? How would Artemis and Phoenix even feel about it?

No no, he needn't worry about that. They both fully accepted him a he was. Both sides. The same as the did for Charlie he was sure. But there was just such a difference from acceptance and support from someone in a similar situation. And certainly they wouldn't hold reservation at him providing that.

Ughh, curse his own nurturing and motherly tendencies. If she was older, like Dusk, he wouldn't worry himself so. But because she was a child... because she stood to lose so much of her youth to this... because no one deserves to grow up feeling alone... he had to.

Just. Just slide the note under her door. Just do it Lotus. It's good enough. You've written and rewritten it a million times. Just.... no turning back now. It was already under her door. With a silent groan, Lotus shuffled back off to his room to fret over what might happen next.

The note? It simply read: 'I understand. I'm here if you need me, Lotus.'

**For Whom the Bell Rings, it Rings for Thee**

…. Ring's condition had been weighing heavily on Rurik's soul. This was his fault. He could've prevented this. He should've prevented this. But he didn't. …. He couldn't. He was lying to himself when he told himself he could've stopped it. And this was the price he was paying for being weak... No, that Ring was paying... That the whole family was paying. No amount of luck would save him this time.

He was pretty good at acting sober, thank stars. Otherwise everyone would've realized he'd been somewhat drunk pretty much since Ring had gotten infected. Since that night, when it finally sank in for him that there was no hope. Amel couldn't save her without the missing spellbook page. And stars knew where that was. Hopeless. Better to be drunk to take the edge off that knife in his back.

But even alcohol couldn't drown his feelings. Not fully. And the worst was when he would check on Ring nightly. Like he was right now. Typically, he'd just pop in for a second, see nothing had improved, and dash off to try not to cry. Tonight wasn't one of those nights. And it was one of the only nights he'd been sober since. And he wasn't even trying to hide his tears. Raph be damned, he could watch and laugh all he wanted. But right now, he needed to be honest. So he pulled Ring's sleeping form into his lap, cradling her in his arms to his chest.

… Sleeping... yeah. That was it. … Even if it was getting longer and longer between the times she'd wake up... even if she wasn't always acting herself when she was awake... He didn't care about the bites and bruises... He deserved it. And so much more. For not being able to save her. Or so he felt in his soul.

He didn't sob, he just let tears drip from his eyesockets, stinging as the collected in the scar on his cheek. Forcing a smile, Ring's own bright sharp grin flooding his mind and flooding his eyes with more tears, he gave her limp shark tail a wag with a hand, trying to pretend for just a second it was real. Wanting to believe a poorly woven lie that was falling apart before he'd even finished it for himself.

Rurik: “Stars... Ring... if you're in there... if you can hear me... come home... for the love of all things good, please... don't... don't leave me... Don't leave Apollo... Don't... don't let yourself be a price... of keeping me around... stars Ring... I'm so sorry... If I could do things all over... I'd keep trying until I found a way... Even if it meant staying in my cold damp shack, slowly dying, unloved and unwanted by most of the world... you shouldn't be a casualty of my pride... of my arrogance... Ring... ….”

He forced himself to smile wider, only making his tears fall faster and harder, burning down his cheeks as they turned to paint thinner, voice shaking. He was a broken man. Pathetic. And he didn't even care. He could look like the biggest sap in the world right now and he wouldn't care, if it just meant Ring would come back.

Rurik: “Y-you can tease me all you want. Pick on me all day l-long. I'll l-let you. Just... please...”

That was all he could take. He bent over and sobbed into her chest, finally able to let loose what he'd been trying to hide deep down. His body shook violently, barely able to support her in his arms still.

Eventually, his tears slowed and stopped, his tap running dry as he felt drained. But he didn't let her go just yet.

Rurik: “... I'll just keep on reminding myself … of everything that makes you you... and pretend... you're still here... until you come back... cuz I can't take it... I can't take losing you.”

… The room was heavy with silence. You could almost hear the static from the tv in the other room, left on nothing as there was nothing to watch at a time like this... not considering the circumstances... not like its viewer was even there anymore. He was instead watching as his soul fell to pieces from the doorway... his son breaking down over his mate... those responsible would pay. But that was for later. Now was a time for holding on... He knew his magic helped slow things... but even then she was still getting worse... and as much as he wanted to console his son... he knew he wouldn't accept it... Thank stars for his twin, who had felt the storm cloud of emotion over the room and come to lay a hand on his shoulder. Apollo leaned into Artemis, neither of them needing words to understand what the other meant right now. Instead they just let the silence of the night consume them, as Rurik slowly fell into a restless sleep, Ring still near motionless in his arms.

**A Few of Rurik's Poems for Som**

You think there's so much wrong with you

When I think it's all just right.

You think there's so much to hide

When I feel it all through your bite.

I might be a shitty poet

and you think you're a shitty date

But I promise you

I'll never stop loving you as your mate.

Painted in a sunset hue, gray as stormy skies,

orange like mine and purple like our mate's,

gray like a canvass with something to paint,

When I'm away from you, part of me dies.

You call yourself a devil, But in your arms I revel.

You call yourself a beast of night, Yet you chase away all my fright.

You call yourself a hopeless abyss, And all of it I just want to kiss.

With you, who needs sanity? It's overrated.

If I said I wasn't an alcoholic, you'd call me a liar

But who needs alcohol, when you set my bones on fire?

I call you a trapper, that much isn't up for debate

and from your wanton arms I will never escape.

Slant rhymes are lame and frankly I am too,

But there's nowhere I'd rather be than right here with you.

**A Poem about Samson, by Rurik**

Pink poof,

Relentless doof

Over you I tower

and delight as you cower

One day, maybe I'll make you mine.

**A Poem About Lotus, by Rurik**

Wilted flower, under my power,

My greatest friend, with me to the end,

I drove a knife into your back, because bravery is something I lack.

But I promise it is still you I adore.

Would you believe me if I said I'm sorry?

If I profess my love again and again as if my eyes were still starry?

Neither of us know you anymore.


	18. отец и сын (Rurik and Armian - fell!Dream, about Rurik and Apollo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apple might not fall far from the tree, but the seeds will never grow in its shadow.
> 
> Rurik has a surprisingly empowering chat with his old man and figures some things out.
> 
> LOTS of swearing. You have been warned. Also lots of cute. 
> 
> Mostly centered around Rurik's relationship with Apollo, but there's sprinkles of Somnus, Lotus, Virus, Glitchy, and others.
> 
> Title translates to 'father and son'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Rust, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror), Samson, and others belong to @Samsythecat  
> Ring, Phoenix, Sarafine, Sean, Ink (winged), Xia, Coral, Styx, Charlie, and others belong to @MemeLoverGirl01  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> Nightmare played by @____Hated  
> More to be added potentially over time.

Poking around AUs near the castle, Rurik stumbled into one he hadn't exactly seen before. Huh. Looks pretty drab... and there was quite a bit of misery hanging in the air.. and was that a hint of sadistic glee? Was this a Fell-verse? No? Could'a fooled him. Seemed like a smaller AU too. Set up weird... almost like...

A raspy and practically venomous

“Brat-”

gave him his answer. He swung around to face the source of the sound, leaning back against a wall as he took in the sight. His old man. In a cell. Restrained and clearly in pain.

Rurik whistled a bit, acting as though he were surprised.

Rurik: “Seen better days, ey old man?”

The look he got in return for the quip was colder than ice, the fell!Dream scrunching his face at the boy.

Armian: “You reak of that dumbass god bitch's magic, filthy fucking brat.”

That actually made Rurik chuckle lightly.

Rurik: “Yeah. Nice isn't it?”

Armian would've given him a scoff, but it quickly turned into a cough, grabbing at his throat. Rurik was unmoved by this.

Rurik: “Need a hand there?”

A sarcastic glare from the older of the two as Rurik jokingly starts to clap.

Armian: “You know, it's that bastard's fucking poison that's left me like this. And that fucking asshole traitor of a Dream you keep hiding behind, like a little bitch.”

Rurik: “Who said I was hiding, you salty sack of shit? 's fucking bullshit.”

Armian laughed, throwing him into another coughing fit, curling over himself in pain. And Rurik absolutely did not care.

Armian: “You. For not fucking facing me yourself.”

Rurik snorted and walked closer, leaning over so he was almost eye level with Armian, devilish grin and a cruel glint to his eyelights.

Rurik: “Oh, that's just cuz I didn't feel like lookin at yer ugly ass face, svolotch (swine).”

Armian tried to lunge at the bars, eyes full of rage... his restraints, and his current condition, put an end to that in less than a second, making Rurik laugh.

Rurik: “Promazal~ (you missed~) Pathetic. And you said -I- was easy to provoke.”

What could only be assumed was an attempt at a growl was heard from Armian, though it was far less effective with how destroyed his throat was. … All his screaming had really done a number on him.... His voice would likely never be the same again. But with a deep breath, he forced himself calm and laughed too, something mischievous twinkling in his eye as he looked up at the boy.

Armian: “Looks like you take after your old man well. Guess I was wrong about you.”

Rurik raised a brow as he leaned back against the wall again, wondering what all this was about. That earned another laugh from Armian.

Armian: “Still as skeptical as ever, good, good boy. My lessons got through to you.”

Skeptical was right. Rurik didn't like where this was going, but couldn't really bothered to care anyway.

Armian: “Come on, let's go home, son.”

Ah. So that was his game. All a farce to try to get out of this dungeon. Acting surprised once again, Rurik sarcastically looked around as if trying to figure out who Armian was talking to before pointing at himself like 'who, me?'.

… It took all of Armian's self control to not try to lunge again. If only he could still use his arrows, the smug kid would be decapitated right now for that. So he forced another laugh.

Armian: “What, you don't want your father's praise now?”

Rurik's smirk grew wider, eager to watch his old man's face as his next words sank in.

Rurik: “I already got that.”

… It took a few seconds but Armian's scowl returned, acting hurt.

Armian: “You'd call that twisted fucking sadist a father? After you see what he's done to me?”

Rurik: “Yep.”

Armian: “You wouldn't if you saw the evil in his eyes like I have, boy.”

Rurik simply shrugged.

Rurik: “Even if yer right, I've done worse. You've done worse. Technically, you were s'posed to be in charge of me, so yer kinda responsible fer what I've done too. So either yer lying or I don't care anyway.”

Armian: “You know he'll kick you out too after he hears everything you've done. You should be fucking thankful I've held my tongue, boy, you ungrateful little bitch.”

Rurik: “If he hasn't yet with what he does know, I call bullshit. Yer full of more crap than normal. 'f 'pollo can afford to believe in me... I think I can afford to believe in him a lil.”

Armian's scowl deepened at the sentiment, absolutely despising it and the bond this other Dream had clearly built with HIS son. He snarled, wanting nothing more than to break Apollo and Rurik down to the ground. How dare they be happy when he wasn't.

Armian: “And what makes him so much fucking better than your real old man, huh? Tell me fucking that fucking bastard waste of magic mistake- you- you- DISAPOINTMENT!”

Rurik's gaze turned harsh at that, but quickly softened as he thought it over, remembering all his fondly treasured memories with Apollo thus far. Every hug, every kiss, every ounce of support and comfort. Apollo dried his tears without judgment. Apollo praised his victories and encouraged him in his failures. When he stepped out of line, Apollo softly but firmly brought him back, giving him the structure he so desperately needed in his life, even if it frustrated the hell out of him at times. Apollo looked out for him, physically and emotionally. Armian had never held him close, never sang to him, never tucked him into bed, never lulled him to sleep with his soulbeat, never cared about his comfort, never showered him in that much attention, never looked him in the eyes with such love and pride...

Apollo gave all this without expecting anything in return.

With a deep sigh and soul swelling with love, not even realizing he'd closed his eyes as he thought, Rurik looked Armian dead in the eyes and spoke without a shred of doubt or hesitation.

Rurik: “Because he's everything you're not.”

Out of everything Rurik had said so far, that outraged Armian the most, failing at another lunge. Rurik didn't even flinch. This man didn't scare him anymore.

Rurik: “He actually cares that I'm happy. He actually believes in me. He actually loves me.”

Armian went wideeyed and cackled, speaking as loudly as he could with his damaged throat.

Armian: “BULLSHIT! You're fucking kidding me!! How delusional are you, fucking idiot son of a bitch!! Nobody could EVER love a fuck up mistake like you!! Not even that fucking deranged FREAK of an excuse for a god or stupid fucking pathetic Geno's kid or whoever fucking else you've got stinking yourself the fuck up!! You shouldn't even EXIST!!”

Rurik's calm didn't break. Empty words. They couldn't hurt him anymore. He had proof. He knew the truth. And his stance was unchanged.

Rurik: “Yer right, 'n yer wrong. I might be an idiot. And I'm DEFINITELY a son of a bitch. And maybe I shouldn't exist. But I'm fresh outta fucks to give and everything else you're dead wrong on. Lotus' stuck by me through everything. 'n Somnus has had my back just the same. I wouldn't 'reak' of both their magic if they didn't give a fuck. 'n his name's Virus. He taught me how to give a shit. Unlike you. 'pollo would'a given up a long time ago if he didn't care. Lo n me did some diggin' 'n figured out good ol' 'pollo even put a 'signet' over me. So you can fuckin' forget anybody lookin' at me 'n thinkin' we even got any relation. Magically speaking, I might as well be his.”

Rurik leaned back in to be closer to eye level with Armian again, still looking surprisingly serious rather than smug. This wasn't about one ups. This wasn't about looking big or in control of his life. This was about the truth. And it stung all the worse for it.

Rurik: “Isn't that wha'cha wanted anyway? Don't have a 'disappointment' like me ta make ya look bad anymore. Should be thankin' 'pollo.”

… Rurik tsked at the further enraged expression Armian wore.

Armian: “He's just using you! One day he'll turn his back with everyone else! My one solace is one day you'll be just as alone and broken as me!”

An eyeroll from Rurik, seeing right through Armian's desperation.

Rurik: “More bullshit. You're an absolutely fucking pathetic bastard, ya know? Remember this?”

He pointed to the deep ink stained scar on his cheek, Armian scowling and nodding.

Rurik: “Remember what you did when I got it? Fuck all. You did. Fuck all. Worse than fuck all even. Bitched I was uglier than before. Bitched everyone would 'know how weak I was with just one look at me'. Pinned me to the wall with arrows 'n left me ta starve as punishment, just as usual.”

A scoff from Armian, remembering that clear as day. Just what was the boy getting at? Rurik instead pointed to the side of his neck, even stepping a bit closer to the bars of the cell to give Armian a better look.

Rurik: “See this?”

He gave him a moment, smirking to hide the softer smile that had tried to take its place. Armian looked up, seeing nothing, bored but unwilling to expend the effort to tell the boy to shut up.

Rurik: “That's right. Ya don't. Cuz ya know what happened? After the other bastard attacked me this time, 'pollo actually bothered to look after me. Without a word. Didn't ask why. Didn't yell at me. Didn't abandon me ta figure it out on my own. One 'a the other 'liars and backstabbers' even made it so it didn't add ta my scar collection. Don't think somebody who'd abandon me 'd take that kinda time ta sit down n give a shit. OR ta get ta know me well enough ta know not to ask questions 'bout it. Anytime I so much as reached fer a hug, you kicked me ta the ground. Beat that outta me real quick. But 'pollo bothered to carry me and hold me, even let me hide in his hoodie until I felt ok again. Any time I go ta him, he doesn't turn me away. He doesn't expect me ta be anythin' 'm not. He doesn't expect me ta prove my right to exist. Hasn't even let me go hungry for a day, even once. 'n the food he 'n his brothers give me isn't even poisoned. He APPRECIATES me. He said so.”

Armian broke down laughing and into another coughing fit by the end, absolutely tickled by the soft and sentimental look on Rurik's face as he let the memory flood his mind and the warmth of that moment flood his soul, Apollo's voice ringing clear in his head still. Appreciated.

Armian: “You've gone so fucking soft!! Oh, oh my fucking GOD he's turned you into a LAP DOG! A little snot nosed pampered BITCH!! HAH!! You're not just a worthless disappointment, you're an ABSOLUTE FUCKING EMBARRASSMENT!! He took the fell outta a fell!! You're an absolute disgrace! I should've killed you when I had the chance!!”

Rurik growled and crossed his arms, not liking that statement, but not really being able to deny all of it either...

Rurik: “Well, fortunate for me I've had a 'fucking deranged freak of an excuse for a god' to show me how to be soft and BADASS at the same time. …. And a very wise father that taught me even the strongest of soldiers need to lay down their arms sometimes. He didn't take being a fell from me. He gave me something better to aspire to. Despite bein' a fell. Even if he's not always perfect on everythin', 'n he DEFINITELY doesn't get fells sometimes, he still tries. 'n he aspires to better too. 'n he makes up fer it when he messes up. 'n it ain't even that often. Cuz he's careful. Cuz he cares. He treats me like I'm the most precious thing he's got. Just like 'res does to Somnus. 'n 'temis to Lo. You my have taught me how ta survive. But he taught me how ta live. So what if I've 'gone soft'? I cleaned up my act, started treatin' Lo better, adopted my own lil brother, 'n met two incredible other loves of my life, one 'a which has gone as far as ta MARK me as his own! Think I like it better here than dealin' with yer crap n takin' it out on others. 'n I don't think they'll be throwin' me ta the curb any time soon, all things considered.”

Armian: “I didn't raise you to be such a pathetic little bitch.”

Rurik looked bored and unamused by his blood father's hissed words.

Rurik: “Could'a just stoped at ya didn't raise me.”

… They shared a moment of silence, staring eachother down. … And deep down … they both knew Rurik was right. Satisfied smirk etched into his face, Rurik turned around with a waive, with somewhat of a skip to his step no less.

Rurik: “Was awful talkin' to ya! Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna go give my DAD a big ol' kiss, just fer the hell of it.”

Ohhhhhh how sweet the rage burning off Armian was. Maybe he'd start calling Apollo 'dad' more often, just for knowing how bad it pissed off his old man. … And maybe a little because it made his soul flutter with warmth when he did. And he liked how Apollo's eyelights twinkled in response, smile growing ever so subtly.

Armian: “GET BACK HERE, BRAT, I'm not done with you! I OWN YOU!”

… Rurik stopped dead in his tracks, though he didn't turn around.

Rurik: “What... did you just say...?”

His anger was obvious, and it brought a smile to Armian's pained face.

Armian: “You heard me, you fucking brat. Don't play dumb.”

Rurik finally turned around, but something more than rage shone in his eyes. Something more than pride. Something more than passion. Truth.

Rurik: “NO ONE owns me. All of this is by CHOICE, - _pops_ -. I CHOSE my DESTINY, instead of givin' in ta a FATE I was handed. Learned that was an option thanks to a good comrade. I finally got a say in what -I- want in life. 'n it's not clouded by all the bullshit you put me through anymore. You're just mad we both found where we belong. 'n yours is right here, like the miserable bastard ya are.”

Armian clenched his jaw so hard it felt like it would shatter, not like it didn't feel that way to begin with from Apollo's ministrations and Somnus' poison. But he had an ace in his back pocket and he knew it. Laughing once more, and sounding rather deranged before he broke into another coughing fit, Armian hit as low a blow as he could.

Armian: “Too fucking bad all that's crashing down, huh? What with Tag and his friends picking your little 'family' off one by one. How's Ring by the way? That's right. I heard all about that from some of the poor saps your dear 'father' 's brothers tossed in here the other week.”

The shame and pain Rurik felt fell over the room... but it was quickly replaced with resolution and a sense of duty, Rurik straightening his posture a bit as he turned his back to Armian again.

Rurik: “Leave that outta this. I'll be dealin' with them soon enough.”

Armian kept calling after Rurik, desperate to grab his attention and make him turn around again, to get some control over him again. But Rurik kept walking, shouting back himself once a decent distance away.

Rurik: “Just shut the fuck up, old man. You're sad 'n pathetic. I got the message.  Maybe if ya can it, I won't turn back around n give ya every nitty gritty detail o' how 'pollo likes to cuddle me. Might be funny ta watch ya blow chunks. But don't worry,  either way  I'll be tellin' Somnus you give your compliments to the chef. I'm sure he'll be more than glad ta give ya another dose.”

He started to take another step before pausing to add one more biting remark.

Rurik: “Oh, 'n since I figure Lo's folks are down here too n probably got the same treatment, for the record, Lo took a direct hit 'a his poison. Didn't cry like a bitch about it, unlike all o' ya I'm sure.”

And with that, Rurik slashed open a portal and made his way out, a small smile having made its own way onto his face.  Yeah. As awful as it was to see his old man... it had made things a lot clearer. Maybe that was something he'd needed to do for closure. Close that door so he could open another. He'd chosen what he wanted. He'd made up his mind. And he knew which voices he'd be listening to in the future. He'd let himself open up his heart to trust again, at least to trust Apollo. Honestly, he already had been without intending to, and he knew it. But he was ready to face it without fear now.  He didn't need to worry about looking 'weak' or being a 'disappointment'. He just needed to be Rurik. And who cared if that meant clinging to Apollo's leg sometimes or giving over the top displays of affection to his mates in broad daylight, like when he was younger. Yeah. It would take time. But he felt like quite a weight had been lifted off his shoulders already. 

He'd only been kidding earlier about giving Apollo a kiss, but honestly, now he was considering it. Maybe he'd just start with a hug he initiated. Baby steps.


	19. Do Unto Others; Part 1 (Lotus and Rurik after Phoenix's death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look! It's angst o'clock! 
> 
> Major character death mentioned. Murder Plotted. Mild swearing, all censored. 
> 
> Kind of a song fic but not really, there's just music playing in the background. Props if anyone knows the songs. My tastes in music are trash. Deal with it.
> 
> Slight comic relief at the end to lighten the mood.
> 
> Context for character death can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074005/chapters/70529484
> 
> The end of this is where I'm picking up from: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413346/chapters/70584741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Rust, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror), Samson, and others belong to @Samsythecat  
> Ring, Phoenix, Sarafine, Sean, Ink (winged), Xia, Coral, Styx, Charlie, and others belong to @MemeLoverGirl01  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> Nightmare played by @____Hated  
> More to be added potentially over time.

Lotus had just drug Rurik out in to the hall, an unease in the air thicker than the lumps in their throats. Once a decent few paces away, Rurik dug his heels down into the floor and threw his weight back, essentially acting as an anchor to stop the two man procession. He was met with a firey glare that spoke more than words ever could. Pain. Grief. Sorrow. Old and new wounds swirling together, a mad dance in his mind threatening to throw Lotus into one of his chaotic tantrums. Rurik gulped, still processing what was going on… But as a single tear tore its way down Lotus’ face… it finally sunk in for him, eyelights going dark and something where his stomach would be having the feeling of dropping. Stars. This was it. Another death. Another tragedy. They were all too used to it. And yet these days they never seemed to be prepared for it. The look they shared held a silent yet nagging question. Was this related to their troubles with Tag’s gang? If it was… If they’d lost… Two they were so close to… because of them… Well… then maybe it was about time they keep the promise they’d made years ago. That if things ever got unlivable they’d…… no. They couldn’t think like that now. They needed proof if they wanted to go being reckless like that. Especially with what it would put Somnus through. Stars, what it would put Artemis and Apollo through as well. Losing a mate each, then a child? No, that was far too harsh. They couldn’t do that to them.

…. Rurik let Lotus drag him a little further before Lotus’ grip went a little slack, his free hand clawing at his face to cover the fresh tears staring to join the first.

Rurik: “…. So….. What’re we gonna do?”

Lotus: “DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW!?! I just lost my MOTHER and you expect me to think!?!”

Rurik stopped himself from flinching. Lotus needed him to be a rock right now. So a rock he would be. As much as he was hurting too, he knew this hit Lotus a lot harder. He would take his time to mourn on his own terms, but for now he’d just close off his heart from anyone but his mates, just like the old days. Lotus let go of Rurik’s hand to curl in on himself, but Rurik gripped Lotus’ hand too tightly for him to pull it away, as if he wanted to.

Lotus: “… sorry.”

Rurik: “Don’t be.”

After a few seconds, it’s as though a switch flipped in Lotus’ mind. He straightened up and started to walk again, slowly picking up pace…. And purpose. Rurik followed along, not saying another word, but understanding. Seems Lotus had figured out what he was going to do. And what he was going to do had led them back to Lotus’ room, the door quickly flung open and slammed behind them. Though he didn’t like it, Rurik hesitantly let go of Lotus’ hand as Lotus pulled away and started to dig through a few drawers and his closet. Rurik was about to turn around and head to his room to do the same, already recognizing Lotus was preparing to track down those involved based off what he was gathering, and just knowing Lotus, but Lotus gave him another hard stare. He got the message, even if he really really didn’t like it.

Rurik: “How come. Why can’t I go.”

Lotus: “… This is one of those things I’m not willing to leave up to others. … And I think we both know the consequences of what I’m going to do….”

… Rurik slowly nodded. Yeah… He knew…. Technically, Lotus had LV. But thus far it had all been from mercy killings. Sparing those who were too far gone to be saved from suffering worse pain than that of death. It didn’t have the same effect on his soul as killing in cold blood would. He would be branded a murderer for the rest of his life. While not a big deal for most fells, it weighed heavily on the two, as they’d spent most of their young lives believing they were running away from that legacy of their multiverse.

But it was clear Lotus’ mind was made up, as painful as it was. And Rurik respected than, backing down, just sitting somewhat dejectedly down on the edge of his partner and childhood friend’s bed. How far they’d come. Just to find themselves in exactly the same situations they’d run from again and again, knowing deep down one day they’d run out of places to run, that they’d have to grow up and face things. And they supposed… this was that time. Neither needed words to express the melancholy hanging between them. This would be far more than a funeral for a beloved parent. Today, a child would be buried as well. But not in the traditional way. No. Rather the innocence and naivete of a child of the universe would be tossed aside, childish hopes and dreams shed in the light of reality. A death of long held beliefs. Beliefs that they could be different. That they would be different. That they were different. Turns out…. Push them far enough… and they were exactly the same. They were still what they hated. And it made them sick.

…..But maybe… just maybe…. This was one of those times where one feels better after being ill, purging themselves of ideologies that no longer benefited them. Lotus already knew he’d be welcomed back with open arms. That he wasn’t worried about. He was already struggling so hard to accept himself as he was. This would just add more work to that…. But he kept Somnus in mind. He knew his dear sleep god would help him cope, help him grow to accept the blood on his hands. Maybe it would help them bond in the end. Lotus couldn’t help but laugh in a pained and bittersweet way. Artemis had really rubbed off on him after all this time. Here he was about to go exact bloody and merciless revenge, and he was already looking on the bright side of things. Curse that blessed thing called hope Artemis had bestowed upon his soul.

Unable to take the silence anymore, Rurik threw something on on his phone. It felt appropriate. And both agreed on that, resonating with the lyrics more than they’d like to admit for how basic emo cringe it felt.

~Hey its alright my life has never been a bed of roses, This way's better for me.  
Hey its alright my life has never been a bed of roses, This way's better for me i don't care to live the life i've chosen.  
Anyway. Anyway.  
Hey its alright my life has always been a sad emotion, Don't feel sorry for me.  
Hey its alright my life has always been a sad emotion, Don't feel sorry for me feeling sorry's been my life’s devotion.  
Anyway. Anyway.~

The dimly lit room was suddenly bathed in a soft green glow, Lotus’ necklace no longer hidden away from the world by layers of clothing as he changed into something a bit fancier. Might as well look his best he figured. This was a funeral after all. Ruffles and lace, kept aloft by a petticoat, platform heeled thigh high boots, and a far more ornate cloak, wings embroidered into the back. It felt fitting, symbolic of his late mother. A way to stay connected. To broadcast their relation. A warning to those who had wronged him. To remind him why he was doing what he was. Two feathers retrieved from the back of his closet. The heat they emanated left no question as to whose they were. Taking the chain of his necklace into his nimble, and still slightly trembling, fingers, Lotus snaked the mementos between the links of the chain. The green heart pendant glowed a bit brighter, antivirus code still attempting to eliminate whatever was ailing him… It almost made him laugh, both the feathers and the soul piece a mere pittance for his aching soul. A bandage over a far greater wound. Festering faster than he could heal it. This was his life. Those he loved he would always lose, one way or another. Heaven help Rurik, Somnus, Iris, Isis, and Artemis. May they be spared this curse.

Lotus stood up a bit straighter and shoved his feelings down to gain an icey calm as the song changed.

~Do unto others as you would have them do unto yourself, Do unto others as you would have them do unto yourself, Do unto others as you would have them do unto yourself, Do unto others as you would have them do unto yourself, Unto yourself, Unto yourself.  
Mary and me were both f***ed by God, Mary and me were both f***ed by God, F***ed by God! F***ed by God!  
Do unto others as you would have them do unto yourself, Do unto others as you would have them do unto yourself, You did this unto me, and now I'm doing this unto you, You did this unto me, and now I'm doing this unto you, You did this unto me, and now I'm doing this unto you, You did this unto me, and now I'm doing this unto you!~

Yeah. That put it nicely. Rurik did always have a way with music. They did this to him. So Lotus was going to give it right back to them. He tied his scarf back on, putting it in a bow behind him. No time for more than basic makeup. But it would do. He’d be painting himself in blood, dust, and lust soon enough anyways. He turned to Rurik to give one last goodbye as the person he was now.

Lotus: “… Tell Somnus. I don’t want him following me. Or thinking about what I may have to do to get information. I have my ways and he has his. And I’ll be using mine. I… hope you’ll both be waiting for me when all this is over… I won’t be back until then.”

… Rurik nearly felt his soul break. Something in the back of his mind screamed for him to grab Lotus and refuse to let him run off like this, to keep control of him so things would stay the way they’d found to feel safe, to not have to challenge their notions of what was ‘normal’ and ‘good’ and ‘right’ between the two of them, to not have things change. But… he knew this was something Lotus needed to do. And as much as he felt the need to protect him…. He knew Lotus could handle himself. Lotus made his way into Rurik’s lap, the two sharing a soul-wrenchingly bittersweet kiss, knowing it would be the last for some time. Taking Rurik’s hand in his own once the kiss had broken, Lotus placed another to Rurik’s palm.

Lotus: “One for you to give Somnus. … I’ll be back.”

Lotus slid out of Rurik’s lap, turning to slash open a portal with his scythe… but he pause and turned back around, reaching for Rurik’s breast pocket, earning him a confused, and somewhat more concerned than he already was, look from Rurik. To which Lotus replied with a grabby hand motion.

Lotus: “Give me a cigarette.”

Rurik laughed uneasily, feeling tears well up as he forced it out.

Rurik: “Don’cha usually say vaping’s the way to go? More sophisticated er whatever?”

Lotus: “Just give me the godd*mn cigarette.”

...Rurik obliged, his own hands now shaking as Lotus’ were the steady ones this time. … Lotus used the heat from one of the feathers intertwined in his necklace to light it, tucking the chain away once more… and just like that… he was gone. Leaving Rurik to sit there, flopping onto his back and curling his fingers over his palm to keep the kiss fresh for Somnus, as if that was a thing rather than just a nice thought to keep him grounded and not having an emotional breakdown, having deciding it better to stay in Lotus’ room for a bit before going to look for Somnus, to be sure he wouldn’t break down infront of him as soon as he found him. He forced another laugh as he thought out loud, trying to make light of the situation.

Rurik: “Why’s it feel like he’s the soldier goin off ta war n I’m the housewife stayin behind?”

Well, nothing left to do but worry himself sick as the music played on.


	20. A Break Before a Vacation (Lotus centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place in this thread: https://twitter.com/WolfSavage8/status/1358998892298309634
> 
> Lotus takes a bit of time to himself and gets a spook in the process. Will this give the fells the push they need to try to get along with LR? We'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Rust, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror), Samson, and others belong to @Samsythecat  
> Ring, Phoenix, Sarafine, Sean, Ink (winged), Xia, Coral, Styx, Charlie, LR, Jade, Mafia, and others belong to @MemeLoverGirl01  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> Nightmare played by @____Hated  
> More to be added potentially over time.

…. Lotus had said he was tending to gathering chickens for Yan. It wasn’t exactly that he was ditching that, no. He still intended to do just that. This was just a pitstop. He… needed a minute. Or twelve honestly. He knew it was risky. He knew the gang already knew about this hideout. But he was willing to risk it for this. He’d been over here once already today, so might as well make it twice. First to grab the books he’d promised Morpheus and second now to find peace within himself. Cracking his fingers as he slid onto the aged and worn wooden bench, just uncomfortable enough to be comfortable, if that made any sense, he let himself get lost in the tones only a pipe organ could provide. Sure, he’d only learned how to play it to be ‘ironic’ and ‘aesthetic’, but he really had learned to love it. Such a misunderstood instrument, branded ‘spooky’ and ‘archaic’. Much like himself. They understood eachother, well as much as an inanimate object could understand someone. They understood eachother in concept, in the sort of way one feels nature has a voice or a boat a personality.

A tune he knew well, Dearly Beloved. He’d picked it up from a game he’d played many years ago, one that had stuck with him. The echo of it through the stale air of this abandoned church, his spot he’d claimed for himself, it helped him think and put things into perspective a little better. Maybe what he needed before a vacation was a little time like this to himself after all. It made sense. He tended to be an introvert and a recluse. Well, on the inside, under that terrible terrible mask he wore to block out the world, keep his poor tender soul trapped away where no one could ever hurt it again… at yet… people had still found a way. And worse, that same mask stabbed through him worse than any blade ever could. As much progress as he’d made coming to terms with what had happened and how to move forward, he still wasn’t done mourning what once was or questioning if he’d ever be that way again. If he’d ever feel whole again. If he’d ever feel safe again to be… him.

No. Those were thoughts for lighter times. Right now, he had to focus on finding an answer to his insecurity about LR. Before it tore his relationship with Somnus any more than it already had. Jealousy is just the mind’s code for insecurity and needs being unmet. He knew this. And he knew the only person who could fix those… was himself. Not that that made the answer any easier to find. It… might take him years before he could figure it out completely. … He… felt just awful, having to take turns rather than share, depriving Somnus of his wish to have all his partners at his side, together. But… he just… needed more time. He needed… something. And he didn’t know what that other something was.

The creak of the rusty chapel door broke him from his thoughts, a silent gasp and a moment of panic as he collected himself and portaled away, leaving nothing but the echoes of tears in his wake. If it was the gang, he couldn’t be sure. But the terror the mere idea it was Ray…. It was enough to send him bolting to Rurik, who caught him with a surprised oof. Though he didn’t have the whole story here, it didn’t take Rurik a single word to realize Lotus needed him right now, holding him close, and tightly at that, whispering reassurances to his ear.

Rurik: “Lo, Lo, it’s ok. I’m here.”

Lotus: “I- … Oh Ru, I’m so scared.”

… The poor boy’s voice was glitching out a little, prompting Ru to pull the tear-stained face of his love closer to his chest, speaking in a hushed and morose tone.

Rurik: “… I know… Me too, Lo. Me too. …. Let’s… just worry about the chickens. Then… then we can worry about being brave. Can you do that for me, Lo? Can you be strong with me? Can we be brave?”

Lotus nodded, sniffling. Rurik sighed, petting Lotus’s skull softly.

Rurik: “It’ll be ok Lo. I promise. And I’m keepin that promise this time. We can… be scared together. So it won’t be so bad. We’ll figure this all out.”

Lotus knew what Rurik was talking about without it having to be said. Everything. The danger the faced. The stress it’d put them under. And how to handle the uncomfortable relationship they had with LR, knowing she knew nothing about fells and yet how important she was to Somnus. With a kiss, Rurik scooped Lotus into his arms, carrying him nowhere in particular. Just carrying him for now, until they’d both calmed enough to worry about the chickens as they’d planned to.

… Goth stood alone in the abandoned church. He’d caught Lotus coming here before. And he’d thought to look for him here. Why? He’d wanted to wish him a happy birthday. See if maybe, just maybe, in private they could start small, offer a hand in at least greater tolerance. He’d sworn he’d heard music coming from here. But… oh well. It must’ve just been his mind playing tricks on him. He’d just have to try again later.


	21. Work's a Little Better With Cuddles (Som and Ru, Copied RP Text)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copied with permission!
> 
> Ru gets impatient while Somnus is at work. Cute shenanigans ensue. Mild swearing etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Rust, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror), Samson, and others belong to @Samsythecat  
> Ring, Phoenix, Sarafine, Sean, Ink (winged), Xia, Coral, Styx, Charlie, LR, Jade, Mafia, and others belong to @MemeLoverGirl01  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> Nightmare played by @____Hated  
> More to be added potentially over time.

*ru had gotten impatient. Sure, he knew Som was at work. Sure, he knew he should know better. Sure, he knew he'd likely get smacked upside the head if this happened to be a more dangerous AU of Som's, but he MISSED HIM DAMN IT!! so he trailed Som a bit with a portal, waiting for the right moment... And, perfect!! He opened the portal wider and tackled Som from the side!*

*Som IMMEDIATELY jumped, before calmin down once he realizes it's Ru*  
VENANDI! What are you doin here n why? You know I'm at work! Yer lucky I'm in a nice AU rn, n not an aggressive one.

*ru gave him a charming smirk and a wink, keeping pressed close to Som* Rurik: "and I can handle myself, Fänger. You've been overworking yourself anyways. So thought I might tag along a bit."

*Piteous whine*  
But Ferruuuuuum  
I'm workin... It can be dangerous...  
Very dangerous

*he put his arms behind his head as if they were just taking a casual stroll together, throwing Som another wink. He was really playing up the charm in hopes of not being sent home* Rurik: "so can I."

Yer lucky I'm lonely. It has been... 5 days....

*ru nodded a bit solemnly....* Rurik: "yeah. I know... I keep count too."

*Som nuzzles Ru before turnin n walkin inta the village in front a them. His tendrils have been glowin teal the entire time, from even before Ru got here. It looks odd compared ta his normal magic*

*ru took note of that, and was definitely more on guard for it. He wouldn't ask just yet, just observe. .... He did worry though.... But he kept that worry to himself and just stuck by Som's side as the entered the village, stopping his own nuzzles as soon as they were close enough to possibly be seen. Didn't need anyone thinking less of Som or his rep.*

*Som went through the town, stoppin at different houses, which parents greeted him at the door, with CLEARLY exhausted children n teens, ta which he, fer the most part, jus covered their eyes with the teal glowin tendril, n held them up with another when they passed out cold. Fer others, rambunctious lil 5 yr olds that don't wanna sleep or definite insomniacs, he normally ends up chasin them, around the house or village didn't matter. He had ta fight 3 ppl, who absolutely refused ta sleep, till he trapped them, tied em up, n knocked em out*  
Ok... This village is done. This AU is now completed, finally  
Some odd illness or virus that prevents ppl from sleep, so I not only gotta use sleep magic, I also gotta use healin ta force whatever it is preventin sleep ta go. It's affected MANY AU's in this MV now, n me n my bro's have 16 other accounts of it in other MV's. We don't know what's happenin. But it sure as hell is pissin us off.

*ru nodded somewhat understanding on a basic level. .... Maybe now would be a good time to mention that teal glow then.....* Rurik: "ahh, understood. I take it that's what the teal is for? Somethin yer brother did ta help with this... Illness?"

Naw. The teal is the color of Sleep magic, most visible when overused, but if we don't deal with this now that we know it's a problem, it may spiral BADLY outta control. The green shimmer that is seen when looked up close is healin magic.

*he let out a relieved sigh. Call him paranoid, but ANYTHING out of the ordinary for him with any of his partners set off an alarm in his head. He'd seen Virus nearly die far too many times.... Not that Som overworking himself was good, just not as bad. He'd definitely be asking lotus for any info he might potentially have on such a virus. But for now, he had to focus on the present, like he'd been practicing to keep himself more organized and less flighty. Not that he always remembered to put it into practice.* Rurik: "need me to grab you anything then? Or maybe pick up a 2 by 4 n help with the heavy lifting?" *The second part was said jokingly and with an elbow nudge, trying to lighten the mood for his overworked and likely exhausted mate*

*Som yawns heavily n wobbles a bit before replyin*  
Jus you bein here is enough fer me Venandi. I got a self refillin basket, my bro's do too, all of us have a SHITLOAD a my specialty med packs, fer any n all injuries, cuz we NEED ta keep workin. This thing is FAR faster then us. We've been lucky ta find n quarantine the MV's affected, as well as the specific AU's, n there hasn't been breaches thus far, knock on wood, so we're hopin we can finish this before 2 weeks pass, but we still needa work constantly till it is gone, done, n over with. This is a very dangerous thing. Lack of sleep is the WORST cause of death ta have.

*ru..... Felt like he could think of a few worse things. Such as a broken heart. Call him a hopeless romantic. But rather than voice that, he put an arm around Som to steady him... He really didn't like how much more it sounded like the SGT still had left to do.... And consequently how much longer his mate would have to be away from home and the safety of shared snuggles.* Rurik: "are we at erm... Risk of spreading it as we hop between MVs?"

Those marked with sleep magic, no. So yer safe. Sleep gods, DEFINITELY not. It avoids sleep. It's been called the Insomniac Curse across the MV's. It's that bad. Luckily, we are 3/4ths done, but it's taken 5 straight days thus far, n while Sleeper is used ta little sleep fer long periods of time, if this drags on any longer imma be 10 ta 100 times snappier then Morpheus is currently. He's destroyed his first AU, because of jus how tired n easily aggravated he has become.

*he couldn't help but snort at the thought of Morpheus destroying an AU, well, unless maybe lotus was involved. But he snaked his arm a little more around Som's waist in a side hug, as careful as always to avoid the scars on his back, and hummed into his neck* Rurik: "I think if I can handle lotus' tantrums I can manage that." *He tilted his head up to give Som a lazy smooch under his chin, knowing it would likely help calm his nerves, if only a little*

HA! NO  
oh hell naw  
Morpheus, yes  
Me. Gl Venandi. Hooo....

*ru puffed a cheek out slightly indignantly for that, reaching up to give one of Som's tendrils a light rub, knowing they must be sore as hell. If only he could convince Som to stop and let him massage them a bit before continuing. But he knew better than to try. It would likely get him nowhere and would potentially be an aggravation by way of reminding Som how he couldn't afford much rest, and that just wasn't a risk he was willing to take.* Rurik: "well, how long did I last against you in an lv snap? 30 seconds? Almost a minute? Something like that. With practice I'll get there."

You lasted 5 minutes, but, imagine that LV snap, times 1000. That is a ×10 sleepless rage. ×10000 is the ×100 sleepless rage. That's why I said gl  
*Som's tendril moves inta the rub. Jus lookin at how they are curled Ru could easily tell they are very sore n stiff*

*yeahhhhhh screw it, he was massaging them as they walked, falling a bit behind Som to do so at a better angle. Rather than be intimidated by the explanation, ru just chuckled* Rurik: "5 minutes then. And I'm the luckiest bastard you'll ever meet, so one day I could handle it. Not today. But one day. I'll just have to keep trying in the mean time, no?"

*Som let the massage happin, seein as Ru doin that is makin him feel better, n a bit less stressed, + it'll help him later when he deals with the next AU*  
That ISSS true. Eventually ya might be able ta handle me like that, but it definitely won't be fer a LONG while.

*ru just hummed again as he worked, giving the tendril currently held in his hands an almost teasing kiss* Rurik: "something to look forward to then. I see this as practice."

I guess.... If I get inta an uncontrollable rage, plz don't come let me hurt ya  
Please

*Ru gave a slight unhappy whine at that, holding a tendril a bit closer to himself out of reflex more than anything, a bit like a child trying to stop someone from taking something from them. But he sighed and relented, knowing it would put Som's mind at ease* Rurik: "as you wish." *He wasn't sure if Som would get that reference, but he's sure that after saying it enough at least lotus will explain it to Som, if not Ares, who he'd figure would've seen that movie*

Thank you Venandi...  
*Som pauses, turns, n hugs Ru close, sighin before yawning heavily again*  
Let me jus... I can't work any longer. Im too tired n too low on magic. But Morpheus is takin a nap right now, so me n big bro gotta continue till he wakes up. Im sooo tired....

*ru frowns again, scooping Som into his arms to carry him. That way they could kind of continue and let Som rest a bit at the same time, so hopefully he wouldn't feel so guilty for it* Rurik: "hey, no worries, love, I gotcha." *.... Was he fully sober? No. No he was not. But that just meant he could let his affection spill a little more easily*

*Som curls up n cuddles close, appreciatin bein carried so he can rest some*  
I know. Imma jus... Nap here fer.... 15-20 min.....

*ru chuckles and nuzzles his poor exhausted mate* Rurik: "I'll wake you when we make it to the next spot. Rest easy my handsome trapper."

*Som starts ta lightly snooze, not lettin himself sleep too deep so he'll actually wake up when they get ya his next AU, which is an hr n a half distance in travel, even with portals, but he'll be able ta regain some magic still. He hands Ru VERY specific directions on how ta get ta where he needs ta be, that way Ru won't get lost*

*... Yeahhhh stars did he love Som. He was so distracted he'd forgotten he had NO idea where they were going. But at least this would give Som a longer break. Honestly, he might still intentionally get 'lost' just to give Som a slightly longer rest. A quick smooch, and he started off again, being sure to keep Som's head as close to over his soul as he could. *

*Som was comfy in Ru's hold as he slept. Fer him it's actually been longer then 5 days since he last slept, seein as he had 2 weeks worth of terrors that kept him up, BEFORE this whole, absolutely awful, situation*

*... Ru'd had an inkling that Som hadn't slept well before this whole situation. Just another reason he'd worried. But he wasn't one to pry on that sort of thing, so he'd just worried in silence. Stars it felt so much better to have his mate in his arms. The time passed too quickly for his liking still though, so he slowed his pace*

*Som is startin ta get fussy. By this time it's been 3 hrs, n he KNOWS they should be at his next work site now, but at the same time, doesn't wanna wake up yet n trusts his mate, so he's bein fussy ta tell Ru ta GO WHERE HE HAS ASKED, so he can work now. No more gettin lost plz*

*ru just giggled a bit and covered Som's face in kisses* Rurik: "guess ya've gotten wise on me then, huh? Well, excuse me fer tryin ta get ya a lil more rest."

*Som baps him on the face n groans in annoyance, still asleep, then nods n nuzzles inta him some more*

*that only makes him break into full on laughing, daring a light nip to Som's collar.* Rurik: "fine, fine we'll be there in a sec. But I get ta carry ya again when yer done."

*a faint huff. He is fine with that.. Means more naps n cuddles in Ru's arms*

*ru had to stop himself from calling Som adorable, instead just laughing to himself as they reached their destination* Rurik: "hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're here. But I got an idea. You just stay comfy n tell me where ta take ya. That way I don't gotta put ya down ta start."

New... Home.... A.... This.... AU.....  
*Som is groggily wakin up, he still wants ta sleep, but needs ta work

*ru nuzzled Som, very amused by how slurred with sleep his voice was, and slowed his pace even further, not caring who saw them*

*Som raises his head wobbly before floppin back down on Ru's shoulders, his voice goin sleepy corpse mode as he wakes back up fully*  
My head hurts.... The New home city of this AU has been quarantined off from the rest a the AU. It's the only part affected

*Ru's knees gave for half a second, clearing his throat as he caught himself, blushing very lightly* Rurik: "got it. I'll... Uh... Be careful...." *....... Yeah he couldn't think right now. Stars he was too easy sometimes when it came to Som*

Sry Venandi. Ya know my voice always gets stuck like dis when I'm tired or jus wakin up  
*Som pats Ru's head with a tendril, gigglin jus a small bit*

Rurik: "I'm all too aware, Fänger. ..... Still gets me every time though." *The last part was muttered under his breath, only halfheartedly annoyed. But he dropped it when they reached new home. He was all too familiar with this sort of area. He'd trashed near countless versions of it." Rurik: "ok. Just go ta each house then?"

No. I'll lead. Sleep magic leads ta the sleep deprived.  
*Som wiggles his way outta Ru's arms n starts walkin, albeit wobbly at first*

*ru gave a very quiet whine, not liking that he didn't get to hold Som anymore, especially with how exhausted he was. But he slid under his arm to support him, just following without a word*

*Som nuzzles Ru n thanks, his tendrils once more glowing the teal color from before, n he leads the way ta the affected, tryna be as quick n as effective as possible, finishing half the town before leanin on Ru heavily*  
I need a drink n food. N I'm outta both in my basket.  
That includes Rubies.

*ru looked around for a good spot to sit Som down. He'd be sure to pick up something for that headache too while he was getting food and water. .... OH! RIGHT!! He dug around in his pocket for a bit, before handing Som what looked to be a bag of home made chocolates* Rurik: "here. Jus' get comfy n I'll poof back home ta grab a few things fer ya. Lo's been messin around with tryin ta cook with gems. I forgot ta test this batch... Hard ta remember ta eat around tha gems heh. But we learned I can't taste em more than fer color, so uh, hopefully this batch is any good... N sorry fer spoilin yer Valentine's day surprise."

Awwwwww Venandi~ thank you. N tell Lotus I much appreciate him tryna cook with gems. It's quite hard ta do.  
*He eats a few a the gem infused chocolates, purrin happily at the taste*  
These are really good!

*he was already halfway through a portal, giving Som a salute* Rurik: "Roger that! But I think we all knew it was comin. I've spared ya mosta it, but lo goes ON N OOOOOON about all kinds o domestic crap. How he wants ta prop yer feet up with a pillow when ya get home, already have dinner ready fer ya, how cute yer kids'll be, tha WORKS. Trust me, 'f I didn't put up with hearin it, he'd probably be gushin ta you 'bout it."

I wouldn't mind that on occasion.  
*He continues eatin as he waits now, not expectin Ru ta be long*

*and he would be right!! Ru made quick work of grabbing things. A few bottles of water, some food he knew was Som safe, and a few gems, not to mention painkillers for his headache. And just as quickly as he'd disappeared, he reappeared, sliding over and gracefully sitting down next to Som. ... He'd also snagged himself a bit more alcohol. .... And yes. Once he sat down he kind of sprawled out into Som's lap. Like a total dork. Shit eating grin and everything* Rurik: "miss me?" *He offered up the goods, save the alcohol*

Not much seein as ya was back almist as soon as ya left  
*Som giggles lightly n packs mosta the offered food n stuff, keepin a small amount out ta eat n drink now*

*ru gets all starry eyed and almost sounded a little disappointed* Rurik: "well, I missed you. Cuz every second away from you feels like my soul is missing." *He sat back up to pop open the bottle of rum he'd grabbed for himself. It wasn't much, but he didn't feel like sobering out just yet.*

Fair, n true enough mea amat.  
*Som curls around Ru n nuzzles him happily, before reachin fer the rum outta curiosity cuz he's a dumbass, n will never recognize alcohol without a warnin, n even then may still drink it stupidly*

*ru hummed happily at that, blushing lightly, mostly for the alcohol. He most definitely did NOT let go of the bottle though, his other hand going to caress Som's cheek* Rurik: "it's alcohol babe, n strong too. Ya won't like it n it'll make work harder. Only way yer gettin any is by kissin it off me. Or if you do go into a rage, maybe."

Oh.... Thought it was juice....  
*Som looks sheepish n scratches his head lightly*  
Don't wanna risk the, furthest level of dumb, fer alcohol... N I wouldn't be able ta work if even slightly drunk..

*ru leaned over and gave him a kiss, not judging him at all for not being able to tell* Rurik: "more fer me then. N I'd be more concerned about ya hurtin yerself so bad ya can't work. Would only do that in a pinch. Rather have ya loopy n clingy than injured n miserable."

*Som giggles n kisses back*  
Agreed on that. Bein clingy is a LOT better then the other option. The only good thing bout this Insomniac curse is that NONE of the aggressive AU's n MV's are fightin us while we work, not the 1s affected that is, n the spring court Fae are not tryna kill me anymore, as they have also been affected, n all 3 a us had ta deal with THAT first. They still hate me, n will still attack me, other then the 1 group, but they won't try ta kill me anymore, so that's a definite plus!

*ru hummed happily, both for the returned kiss, and things being slightly less dangerous for Som right now* Rurik: "they should be glad you have the kindness to spare them. I'd tear them all limb from limb if you'd only let me, just for looking at you the wrong way." *He slid back down into laying in Som's lap, hand still rubbing his cheek, now wandering to pet all over his face* Rurik: "far too perfect for that. Too good for that. My shining angel, not theirs. Shouldn't even dare to think of you in a bad light."

*Som giggles more n nuzzles inta the hand, he himself pettin Ru back*  
Some of them are glad I do. The lowest classes of Spring court Fae's. But I still won't DARE let you go at them mea Venandi

*he gives a mix between a whine and a pleased hum, annoyed by not being allowed to act on his protectiveness but also entirely melting at the pets. ... Yep. His ears and tail phased into existence, tail wagging lazily*

*Som is very pleased, now pettin n rubbin the ears while he pulls a brush outta his inventory fer Ru's tail happily*

*ru caught a glimpse of the brush, and his tail gave a happy few thumps against Som, his body relaxing and melting even further into Som just in anticipation. He LOVED getting brushies. Unbeknownst to Som, he'd actually been saving up all the fur he'd shed so far, hoping to have enough to at least partially stuff a pillow by Som's birthday.* Rurik: "careful, Fänger. I may never want to move again. Too comfy."

I'll be easily able ta pick ya up, don't worry.  
*Som starts brushing Ru's tail, purring lightly as he does so, while continuin ta pet Ru's head at the same time*

*ru whined, conflicted. Because on one hand, he LOVED the brushing, but on the other, he didn't want Som to carry him when Som was the exhausted one. He blushed faintly, mostly for inebriation, and tried not to wag his tail so hard as to make brushing difficult. Buuuut that was a bit of a losing battle, because the more Som petted, and the more ru rammed his head up into the pets, the harder his tail wagged*

*Som giggles n coos a bit, adorin Ru atm as he does alla dis, n starts purrin loudly, before stoppin brushin the tail, n focusin even more on pets now, kinda completely forgettin bout work. An hr inta the pets, Sleeper pops in ta ask what's takin so long, n jus, walks back out soon after, not amused, but knowin it's likely gunna be a bit before Som refocuses. It's a good thing he already woke up Morphy*

*ru gave Sleeper a small growl, so as to show his displeasure in being interrupted but not enough to incite any retaliation, then decides it's time for face licks, giggling a bit as he did so for still being pretty tipsy*

*Som giggles happily n settles down on top of Ru, still pettin him, but clearly drowsy now,*

*ru didn't mind in the slightest. Som's work could wait, right? Not even knowing what time it was, he started humming, just happy and cozy and intoxicated, both off the alcohol and the affection*

*Som starts ta nod off as he purrs back, currently jus a happy bean n enjoyin his cuddles n his puppy of a mate*

*even ru was getting a bit sleepy, letting out a yawn between a few more licks. Might as well snuggle in for a nap. So he tucked his face against Som, not even thinking about how maybe he should stay up to keep watch, just in case*

*Som went cat mode, as he was a lil cold, curled up on Ru's chest, n went ta sleep immediately, waitin ta pull Ru inta his dreamscape fer more cuddles*

*.... Yep. As soon as Som had settled, ru was out like a light, the alcohol greatly helping. Though he hadn't started to dream just yet*

*Som waits fer a bit, purrin deeply in his sleep as he does so, n has completely forgotten bout work*

*welp, since ru is in wolf form right now, he's having another wolf dream. Only this one is far weirder. He's floating away in an outertale and VERY confused*

*Som goes inta the dream floatin through and n purrs at Ru, nuzzlin n nudging him towards the land around the silver tree of the SGT's dreamscape, makin it look still a part of his dream on Som's section of the dreamscape, cuz he likes the starry dream, n gets Ru grounded under the branches*

*ru gives him an appreciative look, and lick, glad to be back on solid ground.*

*Som is bein an extra cuddly cat, rubbin on Ru's legs, bappin him with his paws, boopin him with his tail. Basically nuzzles n purrs galore!*

*he jokingly nipped at Som's tail every time it hit him, mostly just letting it glide out between his teeth with no real force behind anything, cuddling back and petting, kind of, with his paw-hands*

*Som snickered everytime Ru did so, n continued ta boop him with his tail in amusement, purrin at the "pettin". It was close enough fer him*


	22. Lotus' First LV Snap (Lotus and Somnus Spar, Hurt and Comfort, Copied RP Text)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Violence!! It's not too graphic, but it's there! Also mention of bare boobs. It's pretty tame and not even really outright said so still pretty pg13.
> 
> Lotus has his first LV snap after the events of Do Unto Others. 
> 
> Copied with permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A3 (Ares, Apollo, and Artemis) as well as Glitchy, Flee, Lavish Iris and Marisol Isis, and potentially others to be mentioned later belong to @mama_artemis  
> The S3 (Sleeper, Morpheus, Somnus), Anubis, Rust, Raven (a birb Dust!Sans), and Yan belong to @wolfsavage8  
> Amel (dream/ink child), Luna (cat/human shapeshifter, oc), Hades (nightmare/cross kid), Raven (cross/dream kid), Violet (cross/ink kid), Luci (Fell!Amel), Nuggs (Fell!Horror), Samson, and others belong to @Samsythecat  
> Ring, Phoenix, Sarafine, Sean, Ink (winged), Xia, Coral, Styx, Charlie, LR, Jade, Mafia, and others belong to @MemeLoverGirl01  
> Anti, and many others of the TTSS played by @AntiSkeleton  
> Virus played by @VirusSans5  
> Crisis played by @Crisis50409443  
> Circuit played by @CWireboy  
> Frame played by @ton_frame  
> Nightmare played by @____Hated  
> More to be added potentially over time.

*.... Lotus was hardly responsive.... Just..... Staring into a box of ashes and dust and feathers...... It was clear he was NOT ok.... He was shaking and didn't exactly get what was going on.... He'd never had LV like this before..... He'd never had an LV snap before..... He felt like his entire essence was screaming, far louder than usual. Yet at the same time he couldn't do anything... Because he also felt like if he moved he would destroy anything in his path, worse than his infamous hissy fits and tantrums.... Like he'll be unable to stop himself from killing anything he sees moving... Even if it's someone he loves..... So he stayed as still as he could... Red tears dripping from his eyesockets into the box that had triggered such a response from him*

Woah Woah.... Jeeze. Ya Ain't Lookin Too Good There Deathy. (Yan's nick fer Lotus). I Should Take Ya Ta Somnus. Can't Tell If It's Health Or LV, But He'd Be Able Ta Help With Both  
*Yan is very floofed up falcon ta seem nonthreatening, jus in case*

*lotus doesn't move or reply.... He just .... States at Yan from the corner of his eyesocket.... It looks desperate..... If he looked in the box, he'd likely recognize the feathers as from an alt of Phoenix.... There was also a note taped to the inside: 'i bet you miss your mommy, don't you big bro? Here, maybe this'll help. Love, V.'*

*He definitely noticed, seein as his eyes are blood red, but he stays.... Oddly calm*

I'll Deal With That Later Deathy... ‘Les Ya Don't Want Me Ta Move The.... Box...... But Regardless. Ya Needa Be Taken Ta Yer Mate. N Not Yer General, Cuz He Wouldn't Know What Ta Do.

*lotus still doesn't move or make a sound. It's not that he's against going to Som.... It's that he's scared.... Too scared of losing control. It put him at ease that Yan was also effected by the sight, and that he was wise enough to not take him to Rurik. But he still didn't dare move.*

*Yan doesn't care he ain't movin. He straight up picks up Lotus, albeit slowly n gently, so not ta make him snap, n walks instead a flies, like he desperately wants ta, ta Somnus, who is in his room readin a med book on cracked/broken spines, n how ta fix/save lives from it*

*lotus was thankful he didn't need to move but was still being removed from the situation. He stayed just as still, glad for once he was so light. He stared at Som pleadingly*

*Som looked up, tendrils curlin up real damn quick when he sees how Lotus looks, but slowly gets up n takes Lotus from Yan*  
Thanks Yan. ..... I GUESS ya can have some a my hot cocoa stash fer this...... 3 cups worth only n you KNOW I will know if ya took more.  
YEEEEESSSSS..... N Yeah, I Got Dat, Don't Worry. I Won't Take All Yer Cocoa.

*lotus would've thanked Yan if he could. Kissed him maybe even. But he still didn't dare move. At least he knew Som would be able to hold him back if needed. But he'd rather avoid that altogether*

Regina~ Look at me, ok, dear? Focus on me, my voice. It's ok.... Imma haveta teach how ta deal with darker LV. Should've done so sooner... But I wanted ta give ta some time alone mea amat.

*he gave the tiniest whine, doing his best to focus on Som and what he was saying. His arms slowly started to wrap around him too*

It's ok mea amat. It will be ok. Jus continue ta focus on me, got that? There are multiple ways ta help, "tame" or "charge down" darker LV. Fer me it's bit bein a fully fuckin feral bitch who attacks basically everything, but then again, I'm not a stable person. Did ya get that?

*a very subtle nod. He didn't trust himself with more, arms tightening slow but steady. He already seemed a little more in control, but not by much*

Mk. Good mea Regina. Another way LV can be dealt with is with sparing, training, or um...... Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
*Som.exe has stopped workin. He seems ta have forgotten THAT option, n is now slightly blushing*

*oh staaaaaaaaars how good that sounded right now. But he knew Som wouldn't be comfortable with that yet still. And like this it would be too dangerous anyway. He knew himself. It was already hard enough to hold himself back normally. So he wasn't risking doing emotional damage to both Som and their relationship. He practically grabbed Som by his cheekbones, noseridges touching their faces were pulled so close. His grip was brutal.* Lotus: "fight me. Spar room. It's the best option so far. I know you can't handle the last thing yet." *He hated how ineloquent he sounded, but that hardly mattered right now. Besides, maybe this would be fun for Som. Seeing lotus fight in a proper match was a rare sight, and Som hadn't sparred with him before, only ru.*

*Som winces a small bit at the grip but nods, purrin faintly*  
I got it mea amat. Yer crackin my cheeks a small bit. Let's go.

*Som picks Lotus up n teleports ta the sparring room. Nuzzling a bit before settin him down, gently pullin his arms off, n dipping inta a shadow ta his normal starting spot, on 3 with his tendrils in a guarded position*

*lotus gave a slight whine at the nuzzles, not trusting himself to reciprocate without hurting him worse. He already felt bad enough for grabbing his face. But he could tend to that later. He took a few paces back and floated from the ground, summoning his scythe. It glowed a bit brighter red than normal. He didn't even bother spinning it yet, too focused on staying put until Som gave the go ahead*

*Som's tendrils flicked in a go first motion, very clearly prepared fer a lotta things, n if Lotus looked ta the side, Som has put medkits ta the sideline n surrounded it in thick protective ice*

*as soon as he saw the flick, his eyelight turned the same red as his scythe, burning brightly. He lowered closer to the ground, but only to kick off it, launching him into the air, cloak fluttering and puffing out with red magic trailing behind it. Once over Som, he swung his scythe, twirling in the air with it. Only... He was way too far above the shadow Som was in for it to reach... But those who had seen lotus in a very serious fight would know that wouldn't be a problem, as the energy weapon grew both in length of the handle and size of the blade to reach as his twirl turned to face the ground. Though this was the most it had ever extended before. ..... Giant chunks were torn out of the floor, thrown into the air before falling to the ground as rubble, the entire shadow Som had been hiding in disturbed. .... Only seconds in and despite ru typically being the fighter between the two.... Lotus had already proven he was FAR more capable in battle.*

*Som chuckles at the damage.... From ABOVE Lotus. He's quite a bit surprised but his reflexes are almost perfect now, as he slashes at Lotus from below n sides with his tendrils, n firmly, but somehow almost painlessly, kicks Lotus down inta them from his upper back*

*lotus moved slowed than expected from the hit, manipulating how much he floated. He didn't try to avoid the tendrils though, simply spinning around with his scythe again, though much faster this time, going to cut them down as if they were stalks of wheat in a field*

*That caused him ta jerk them back fast as possible, 2" tips bein sliced off 3 a them without his notice, cuz adrenaline, grabs Lotus's scythes handle, n tosses Lotus full strength through a shadow, inta a wall, HARD*

*he hit with a thud, but it hardly fazed him, just letting his scythe despawn and respawning it once he'd floated down a bit more. He fell to the ground a bit faster, jumping back up even higher to touch his hand to some of the supports or the room and such up higher. Anything made of wood quickly started to rot and deteriorate, leaving Som fewer shadows to work with as they gave way, crashing to the ground*

*Som growls lowly, unhappy the shadows are bein takin out..... Fer a few seconds. Then he lashes with his tendrils, puttin ice EVERYWHERE, n coverin them with snow, ta CREATE his own shadows ta work with. Now it's a bit like a room a wack-a-mole holes, but the "mole" can attack back, as he pops in n out over n over, scratchin at Lotus with his tendrils n claws, or goin ta bite him, giggling maniacally the entire time*

*lotus' eyelight glowed more purple for a second, dodging what blows he could, not that they were much to him anyways at the current, and slashed open a very large portal on one end of the room before bouncing off that wall to do the same to the other..... There was.... A blinding light and a horn?? Lotus dodged just in time to avoid the TRAIN that came screeching through the first portal and into the second, having skid across the ice and disrupted the snow. Though when the train entered the other portal... The portals glitched... And the train started shooting through again and again as the portals glitched at random to different parts of the room, always parallel to eachother so the train could continue this insane pattern, the poor passengers inside screaming for dear life*

*Som force closed the portals, corrected the train, AND slowed it down, inta the last portal back onta the tracks*  
HEY! No outta MV influence on the spar Lotus! Especially not a fuckin TRAIN!

*he whined, mock upset and pouting a little* Lotus: "all's fair in love and war, dear~ and this is both! Would you prefer I glitch out the whole room?~" *He had even less empathy or care for sensibility at the moment, he didn't even realize just how much magic he'd already burned*

*Som wobbles a bit, the train havin badly caught his leg, n the missin tendril tips are DEFINITELY not helpin*  
Sparrin is MV items only, N WE DON'T HAVE A FUCKIN TRAIN!!! Only MV items n yer own MAGIC!

*Som is very huffy, stressed by the train, n his serrated tendrils flick, showin the missin tips that he STILL doesn't notice, and they are startin ta turn pale purple-orange mottle, which has always been a sign of bad infections or illness*

*...... Lotus does notice however.... And he floats down to the ground and briskly walked over without a word. It was clear he was still struggling with LV, but he'd snapped out of it enough at the sight of that to get a hold of himself, at least for a while. .... While his expression seemed blank at first glance, there was a heavy dose of 'what have I done' dread and self loathing under it as he tried to reach for the injured tendrils*

*Som noticed he's shaking n looks quizzically at his hands*  
Ok. I get the train scared the fuckin daylights outta me, but wtf am I shakin??? Like, not fear shakin? Hhhhph.

*lotus quickly floated over to the medkits and started hacking at the ice with his scythe a bit frantically*

*The ice melts after 3 hits, as it was made ta do so. Som sits down heavily, hissin as he now notices his legs injury*  
Owwww..... Mea Regina? Why are ya so frantic? S'far as I can tell, my leg might be badly scratched n mildly cracked, but that's kinda how LV spars go?

*he came back with without a word, working quickly to open the kit he'd brought over, going behind Som and carefully restraining a tendril to work on. He was noticeably panicked.... Stars.... Was he going to need to get Artemis for this? He.... He couldn't face Artemis after this .... After what he'd done to end up like this........ But he would if he had to. Somnus was more important than his shame or fear.*

*Som looks back at Lotus a bit confused, before seein his tendrils, ta which he unnaturally calmly says* Ah... That's why I'm shakin... Hmmm. Well jus follow the instructions on the kits mea Regina, I'll likely pass out soon as ya done, but my kits will do everything necessary. Anti infection, infection destruction, yes I called a kit that, cuz that's what it does. Jus... Make sure ta use em in order. Clean, kill infection, clean 2, anti infect, seal, n wrap. At least, fer tendrils. Leg gunna need a splint.

*he nodded and worked with a surprising amount of precision for someone who wasn't a trained surgeon. but that shouldn't be shocking to Som by now. That's just how lotus was. He didn't utter a single word, as much as he'd like to verify whether or not Som's tendrils could regenerate as he wasn't too keen on being the reason Som lost a few inches off them. But now just wasn't the time. He could worry about that later. If he wasn't in such a rush, and still coming down from an LV snap, he would've taken his sweet time cooing at Som as he nursed his wounds. At least he was prepared for the potentiality of Som passing out, that much he'd expected as soon as he'd taken note of the injured tendrils. Guilt clawed at his soul, but he just needed to focus on getting Som stable. Then he could worry about himself*

*Som nuzzles Lotus, purring*  
That's actually pretty tame fer an LV spare which is very good..... It's only cuz my tendrils are weak point that it's bad damage... Not like it won't grow back in like, a week.... So not too bad fer a first dark LV spar. No trains tho. Never again.

*.... He didn't really respond even though he'd heard everything and felt the nuzzles. He still felt awful. He... He did this to his partner. Maybe if it wasn't for Som's refusal to be rougher with him he wouldnt feel so bad... But... He just couldn't stop the screaming in the back of his head, his old self begging for this not to be reality. So he finished the tendrils and moved on to Som's leg just as silently, hoping that his lack of a response wasn't taken as him ignoring him. He just.... He was running off dedication and dedication alone.*

*Som didn't even notice the silence, seein as his heads ringin, no longer talkin himself as he holds a hand ta his socket n whine a warnin that he is VERY close ta passin out*

*lotus quickly finished up with the splint and slid his arms under Som to catch him only whispering one thing as he picked him up, floating the two to somewhere better for resting* Lotus: "I'm sorry.... I love you...." *...... He meant it both ways, as two separate sentiments and an apology for loving him....*

*Som murrs n nuzzles Lotus, curlin up some. He manages ta wrap the only uninjured tendril around Lotus's soul before passin out, managin ta send over his thoughts through his tendril, cuz he too outta it ta sleep talk* "What's there ta be sorry fer? I love ya, n that's cuz you are perfect, even with the so called flaws ya seem ta see. I see flaws in me, but ya love me regardless."

*...... Were those tears in his eyesockets? Yes. Yes they were. He held Som just a little bit tighter as the worry crossed his mind that he'd conditioned Som much like he had Anti... Getting him hooked so he always comes back no matter what lotus did to him ..... He tried to shove it off his mind for now as he floated towards Som's room. He had been planning on taking him to Sleeper or Morpheus if they were around, then locking himself in the cellar to drink himself into oblivion, but.... He just didn't have the heart to leave Som like this, to force him away from his soul. And it's not like he could in good conscience bring Som with him for that. He'd want someone sober to watch him for signs of complications. But he couldn't get a third person to go with him, they'd likely stop him or ask questions he didn't feel like answering right now. A fucking train!?! What the hell had he been thinking!?! Well.... That was likely the LV talking and not him being rational. But he still felt foolish. He sniffled a bit as he finally managed to nuzzle back a little*

*Purr bean tryna reassure his mate while conked out hard. He knows of no conditionin, he only knows he wants what is best fer his mates, fer them ta be safe, n fer them ta be happy as often as possible, like Apollo n Ares do fer their mates, n his mark convey that*

*lotus calmed down a little at that. Right. They had proof of their devotion to eachother. It wouldn't be there if they weren't. But it didn't ease all of his guilt. That he'd have to sort though himself. But for now he just settled the two of them into the room and one of its fluff piles. Would he sleep? No. He needed to stay awake to monitor Som. But he would allow himself to pet Som's skull softly as he did so*

*Som purrs a bit louder n lightly headbutts inta the pets, pleased he at least helped with the worryin*

*lotus sighed, keeping his pets even and slow since Som seemed to enjoy it. He even added his other hand in to pet across Som's side, keeping the same calm rhythm. In a lot of ways it was very motherly. That's just how lotus was and it had only grown with how much time he spent around Artemis. But really, that was what he wanted. A nice quiet domestic life where he could be a good housewife and baby his darling husbands. It's not that he looked down on them, far from it. He just.... He wanted to be a reprise from the rest of the world. Someone they could go to and know their every need would be met without hesitation so they could fully relax, let him take over things, trust in his love and give themselves fully to him as he did to them. But..... He felt like that dream was slipping away more and more every day... Especially as he looked over Som's tendrils again. At least he'd said they'd grow back. But still..... How could he be the one to nurture Som when he was also the one that did this to him? ... It weighed heavily on him, though he was well aware it wasn't the sort of question he'd be finding his answer for quickly. It was the sort of thing he'd need to mull over for days, years even.*

*Som purrs lowly at the slow pets, settlin down immensely, feelin a bit like dead weight as he relaxes, extremely comfy. Lotus doesn't realize it, but he IS Som's reprise from work, but even then he still needs ta fight ta calm down n relax more, so sparrin with Lotus made him extremely happy, seein as he normally only gets ta spar Ru, n sure, it was a spar ta drain an LV snap, but it made Som happy ta help Lotus through it, n ta help Lotus know what he needs in his own snaps ta calm down*

*if lotus knew that, he'd feel a bit better. But he was far too blinded by his own narrow perception of things. He didn't mind the deadweight at all. Infact, it helped him relax a little. He liked being restrained after all. It made him feel secure and safe, held onto and protected. So he really couldn't complain. Ru might not be able to handle tight spaces, but lotus thrived in them. He'd sleep in a coffin honestly if it wouldn't freak ru out if he had to wake him etc.*

*Som starts ta snore, the purr turnin husky cuz a it. He's very comfy boi, tendrils turnin ta his fluff af tails n cat ears bein summoned without his knowledge*

*the ears and tails made him smile a bit, adding a little scritching to his pets. He started to hum a bit, a song he remembered from a long time ago.... A duet ru had heard somewhere and they'd sung together once he'd taught him the higher part.*

*Som tries ta hum along after a bit. He ain't doin very well at it, startin ta wake back up from havin passed out n purrin up at Lotus, tails wavin lightly*

*not wanting to disturb him, lotus stopped humming and slowed his pets down even further, keeping to just petting again*

*Purr bean is now purrin coarpse mode, tails flickin languidly, the 3 missin tail tips not showin the bandages on them, £ò$t ìñ trà$í$tìòñ it seems, but shows that lotus got legit only the tips, not a single speck bone showin through the cat tails raw magic skin*

*that was a bit of a relief. So nothing permanent done. Good. Hopefully Som was sliding back into sleep with less disruption. Or at least lotus thought that would be good, let him get deeper rest to heal faster. The deep purr cleared his thoughts though, letting his eyesockets close and just taking in the sound and the feeling of petting him*

*Som was startin ta fall back asleep, the pettin makin him too comfy ta stay awake, tho he does want the hummin ta start up again, askin through the mark while makin a tiny mewl, cuz still too outta it ta talk. He shouldn't have used so much ice n shadow magic, n correctin n slowin the train took an extensive strain on his stamina*

*lotus was hesitant, not wanting him to wake up again, but if it's what he wanted, how could he deny his love? So he held Som a little closer, still petting, but rather than humming, he started to sing it instead* Lotus: "~In the nights, dream delight I want to see you standing there In the nights, dream delight I've found someone who really cares In the nights, dream delight I want to see you smile again In the nights, dream delight You're the one I've waited for~"

*Som turns over n wraps around Lotus slightly as he falls back asleep fully, purrin fallin quieter n quieter as he goes inta a deeper sleep, smilin lightly as he nuzzles inta Lotus's ribs*

*careful not to move too quickly, he slid his cloak open more and managed to unzip his dress a bit, pulling the top down so he could put Som's face in his 'spot'*

*deep ass throaty purr with some kneadin before he settles back down n nuzzles, sleepin even deeper, even more comfy*

*lotus went back to humming, settling in as well to let Som sleep for... Well however long he ended up sleeping*


End file.
